¿Me permites enamorarme?
by hiatussssss
Summary: Jonathan descubrió los sentimientos de un chico gracias a su corazón. ¿Pero cómo descubrirá él sus propios sentimientos? A simple vista, Sherwin es un chico pelirrojo muy común, y uno más del montón. ¿Podrá Jonathan mirar más allá de todo eso y lograr conocerlo de verdad? "¿Me permites conocerte?" Y en realidad, quiso decir "¿Me permites enamorarme?". [ Jonathan x Sherwin ].
1. 1: Delicado

El cortometraje In a Heartbeat le pertenece a Beth David y Esteban Bravo.

Capítulo 1

— Por favor, déjame conocerte.— Hablé con suavidad, mirando el corazón que yacía en sus manos recientemente reparado.

El niño pelirrojo alzó su mirada completamente sorprendido y noté que sus mejillas sonrojadas estaban manchadas de tierra.

Reí, y alzé una mano para poder limpiarle la cara.

— Realmente me pareces alguien especial, no hablamos casi nunca, pero justo aquí me siento tan... Completo.-

Y era cierto. Desde que su corazón demostró lo que sentía por mí, me sentí tan contento.

No tardé mucho en levantarme del lugar en el que estaba tirado, e importándome poco las miradas de desprecio, corrí tras ese pelirrojo extrovertido de corazón puro.

Lo encontré detrás de un árbol al frente de la secundaria, y aquí estamos.

Yo en frente suyo, pidiéndole que me deje conocerlo.

— C-cierto... N-ni siquiera sabes m-mi nombre..

— Sherwin. Sherwin Brown.- Le interrumpí, terminando de limpiar sus mejillas, nuevamente pude verlo sonrojado.— No sé si tú sepas mi nombre pero soy Jo-

— Jonathan Díaz.- Me intetrumpió, con una mirada muy tierna. Sus ojos brillaban mucho.

— Si.- Contesté sonriendo.— Entonces, ¿me permites conocerte?.- Esta vez me dirigí al corazoncito que me miraba con una sonrisa enorme.

Sherwin le miró apenado, viendo como su corazón asentía efusivamente y enseguida se lanzaba a abrazarme.

Realmente nunca me he enamorado, ni he tenido pareja. Sin embargo, al mirar como un sonrojado Sherwin intenta inútilmente apartar a su corazón de mí, me sentí completamente perdido.

— ¡Vamos Jonathan! Tienes que dejar de estudiar aunque sea una vez en la vida.— Escuché decir a uno de mis compañeros de salón.

¿Dejar de estudiar? No lo creo.

Habían pasado exactamente veinte minutos después de que Sherwin y yo regresáramos al salón de clases nuevamente. Pues quisiéramos o no, salíamos hasta las 3 de la tarde. Osea, en dos horas más.

— ¡Además, habrán bebidas! Todos en el salón irán. No puedes faltar.— Creo que esa fué Kelly, la segunda más inteligente del salón. El primero soy yo.-

— Vaya Kell. ¿Tú, yendo a una fiesta?.— Pregunté con una sonrisa de lado, dejando mi libro aparte.

La chica se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

La verdad es que todos estaban emocionados por ir a esa fiesta.

Samantha, una chica de lo más amigable y gentil, organizaría una reunión totalmente sana para chicos de nuestra edad. Si, fué sarcasmo.

Solo el salón 3 "A" estaba invitado. Osea, nuestro salón.

— ¡Jonathan!.— Era como la décima vez que me llamaban ese día. Ni siquiera les importaba que el maestro estuviera ahí presente.— Vamos, tienes que venir, hermano. Te prometemos que no te haremos tomar nada.-

Alzé mi vista, mirando a mis amigos del equipo de beisbol.

A tres filas de ahí, miré a Sherwin, y ví que varios de mis amigos le estaban invitando también. Después de todo, se le tenía bastante aprecio.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

— Bien. Pero no esperen que deje de leer, ustedes organizen.-

Un sonoro quejido por parte de varios sonó en el aula, y yo solté una risa.

— Bien muchachos, todos a sus lugares, quiero que abran sus libros en la página 506, y me hagan un ensayo del tema correspondiente.- El maestro se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra las indicaciones.

Busqué en mi mochila el libro de Metodología de Investigación, pero antes de sacarlo tuve una idea mejor.

— Maestro.- Le llamé.

— ¿Si, joven Jonathan?.- Me contestó sin verme. Ya sabía que era yo porque en sus clases participaba mucho.

— Olvidé mi libro. ¿Puedo sentarme con alguien más?.

— Por supuesto, pero confío en que no hará desorden con el compañero que escoja. Ese ensayo es para hoy.- Una de las ventajas de ser el mejor del salón era poder hacer las cosas a tu manera.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y me dirigí directamente a donde estaba Sherwin, quien por cierto, creo que no escuchó nada de lo que dijo el maestro puesto que se encontraba dibujando en su libreta de apuntes.

— Sherwin.- Le llamé suavemente.

El niño cerró de un portazo su libreta y saltó en su asiento. Alzó su vista y le sonreí.

Se puso rojo al instante.

— ¿Podría sentarme contigo para hacer el ensayo que dejó el maestro? No traje mi libro de Metodología.- Era un genio. Obviamente diría que si y...

— L-lo siento Jonathan.. N-no traje mi libro t-tampoco...- Al escuchar eso sentí algo frío recorrer mi espalda. Joder.

Me agaché a la altura de su oreja, y le susurré:

— Es mentira, si lo traje. Solo quería hacer equipo contigo. ¿Te sientas conmigo de todas formas?.-

Claramente pude notar como sus orejas se ponían rojas también. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y distinguí un lindo tono miel en el iris.

Vaya, que ojos tan lindos.

— M-me e-e-encantaría...- Tartamudeó más de lo normal, pero no negaba que si él me hubiera dicho que sí había traído su libro y que si podría sentarme con él, yo también habría tartamudeado al decirle:

— Gracias Sherwin.-

Enseguida regresé por mi mochila y mis cosas, llevándome el libro de Metodología en la mano.

Algunos de mis amigos rieron por mi comportamiento, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Me senté a lado del pelirrojo, quien por alguna razón ya no tan desconocida para mí, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Iba a preguntarle dónde había metido a su corazón pero el maestro habló de nuevo para dar indicaciones haciendo que se me olvidara el tema.

Cuando abrí el libro, dí una rápida mirada al tema y comenzé a escribir, puesto que lo conocía a la perfección. Me detuve abruptamente al ver que Sherwin espiaba como escribía yo, y le sonreí divertido.

— Sherwin, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?.- Cuestioné, dejando que copiara el título.

Él bajó su cabeza y con un delicado y tímido susurro me contestó que sí.

No tuvo que voltear para que yo supiera que estaba sonriendo.

— Genial. Paso por tí a las ocho.- Realmente me sentía contento, tan ansioso. Quizás él no lo notaba, o quizás sí. Me daba igual, solo quería que supiera que si al menos sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos, tenía un nuevo amigo.

Aunque al verlo tomar su lapicero color azul y comenzar a escribir con torpeza sentí como quise acariciar sus manos para que se tranquilizara.

— Dime, ¿eres muy nervioso siempre?.- Cuestioné sin dejar de leer un poco.

Él soltó una exclamación ahogada y enseguida contestó:

— L-lo siento m-mucho.. N-no quiero molestarte c-con mi nerviosism-mo..- Enseguida dejé de leer para mirarlo.

¿Realmente se ponía tan mal cuando estaba conmigo o así era con todos?

— Tranquilo, no dije eso. No me molesta, más bien me parece lindo. No todos los chicos de aquí son así.- Vi como se calmó.— Tú eres especial Sherwin.-

Aunque nadie nos escuchara por estar hablando en susurros, casi grité cuando su corazón salió de su mochila para lanzarse a mi rostro y llenarme de besos.

Como estábamos sentados hasta atrás, nadie volteó para ver al jefe de grupo y líder del equipo de beisbol ser besado efusivamente por un corazoncito volador.

Reí tiernamente.

— Vaya, realmente me agrada. Dime, ¿puedo saber su nombre?.- Cuando puse agarrarlo, lo cargué con mis manos y este enseguida miró a Sherwin esperando una respuesta.

— Que yo sepa... N-no tiene nombre.- Contestó el pelirrojo, esperando una reacción del corazón.

Que raro era todo esto, sin duda muy gracioso, pero raro.

El corazón voló nuevamente, besó mi mejilla derecha, y se acercó a Sherwin para tomarlo con fuerza de la mano.

El niño me miró un tanto asustado.

— Hey, tranquilo, veamos qué quiere mostrarnos.- Le dije, y le sonreí.

Creo que era la quinta vez que veía a ese niño sonrojarse por mi causa.

Estábamos concentrados en otras cosas menos en que el corazoncito había escrito un nombre en la libreta de Sherwin, lo ví hasta que jaló mi mano, para ponerla sobre la del pelirrojo.

Su piel era suave, y él, estaba sin respirar. Reí más sonoramente, y lo sostuve con más fuerza.

Fué cuando bajé mi mirada y ví lo que el corazón estaba escribiendo.

"Soy Shirley."

— Shirley entonces.- Ví que el corazón seguía escribiendo.-

"Jonathan, te a".

Sherwin tomó al corazón rápidamente y lo metió a su mochila. Estaba sonrojado de una forma casi extravagante al ver lo que su corazón estuvo a punto de escribir.

Reí nuevamente, ese día había reído muchísimo más de lo normal. Tomé la mano que antes estaba sosteniendo y me acerqué un poco al pelirrojo.

— Cuando llegues a casa dile a Shirley que es un placer conocerlo.- Eso iba dirigido también para él. Y lo supo.

Sin soltar su mano me dispuse a seguir leyendo el libro.

Me sentí nervioso, porque Sherwin no dejaba de mirarme entre ratos.

Me hize una nota mental de preguntarle qué rayos fué lo que vió en mí. Ya que soy uno de los chicos más serios de todo el plantel.

— Bien, entendí todo el tema, ¿quieres leer tu también o lo sabes ya?.- Le pregunté con mi habitual tono serio.

Entonces descubrí algo en él que me maravilló por completo.

— L-lo conozco, podríamos comenzar por el tema de la recolección de d-datos y su análisis probabilístico como una introducción, p-para poder seguir con la elaboración del reporte de investigación.- Sugirió con una voz totalmente calmada.— Aunque si lo prefieres, p-puedo hacer la introducción desde el tema que es.-

— Oye, justo estaba pensando eso.- Le dije completamente complacido. Amo cuando comparto ideas con alguien.

Rara vez me pasa, pero sin duda es muy placentero poder hablar sin explicaciones tontas.

— B-bueno, entonces qué te parece si-

— Hacemos la introducción desde el tema que es...- Le interrumpí y dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos reímos y me sentí en el lugar correcto.

Me quedé mirando sus lindos ojos color miel, -ya sé que no son castaños-, y creo que le sonreí bobamente porque de nuevo se puso rojito.

— Me parece perfecto.- Le dije, y enseguida soltamos nuestras manos para ponernos a trabajar.

Toda la clase compartimos ideas, explicaciones y sonrisas.

Me sentí tan sincronizado con alguien por primera vez. Ni siquiera cuando me juntaba con Kelly trabajabamos tan bien.

Por supuesto que cuando entregamos el trabajo lo hicimos con una satisfacción que nos dejaba contentos a los dos.

Y salimos de la escuela hablando del tema y dialogando sobre otras cosas. Nunca pensé que Sherwin y yo tuviéramos cosas en común, y realmente fuí un idiota al haber pasado ya dos años con él en el mismo salón y no haberle hablado casi nunca.

Le pedí que me mostrara el camino a su casa para poder ir a buscarlo esa noche, y cuando se iba a meter, le tomé la mano.

Sherwin se volteó enseguida y se sonrojó levemente.

— Sherwin... Yo... Me la pasé genial hoy.- Le sonreí, no tenía caso ocultar la emoción que sentía de tenerlo como mi amigo.— Realmente estoy ansioso de poder conocerte a fondo.-

Él, tiernamente sonrojado, se avergonzó y sentí una sutil caricia en mi mano.

Creo que yo también me sonrojé.

— Para mí, t-tu felicidad l-lo es todo, Jonathan.— Habló bajito pero le escuché a la perfección.— Y y-yo también... Quiero c-conocerte..-

No reaccioné. Se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro y dejó un beso sobre mi mejilla.

No fué lo mismo que cuando Shirley me besó, pues ahora había sentido los labios del pelirrojo en mi piel, quemándome con dulzura.

Sherwin salió corriendo a su casa y cerró la puerta enseguida.

Reí por su reacción y completé ese inusual día con un grito.

— ¡Te veo al rato, Sherwin!.- No obtuve respuesta, pero sonreí satisfecho por que ese día había reído varias veces y hasta había gritado.

Yo nunca gritaba.

De camino a casa, me dí cuenta de que ni siquiera llevaba un día estando con Sherwin y yo me sentía diferente.

Quise ir jugar beisbol pero me retuve, pues hoy tenía mis clases particulares de piano y violín.

Me sentía con tanta energía y fué que recordé todo lo que pasó ese día con una gran sonrisa.

Sherwin no es como los demás.

Sé que es gay, pero no es por eso. Hoy pude ver que sus ideas son, la mayoría, iguales a las mías, o sincronizadas.

Su letra es pequeña y bonita, y toma sus lapiceros de una forma tan delicada, para poder escribir con esa misma sutileza.

Sherwin, eres adorablemente delicado. Incluso para dar un beso.

Continuará~


	2. 2: Risueño

Era como la quinta vez que pasaba a mirarme al espejo, y a rociar un poco de perfume sobre mi cuello. Seguro olía demasiado, pero era una costumbre que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Revisé mis dientes, mi cabello, acomodé otra vez el cuello de mi camisa azul, y finalmente, me quedé viéndome en el espejo.

Ugh, detestaba mis cejas. Y mi naríz. Fuera de eso podría decir que soy un chico realmente guapo, aunque muy ordinario.

¿Sherwin también pensará eso de mi?

Viendo mis azules ojos, intenté descubrir qué es lo que él vió en un tipo como yo.

Yo a él lo veo un chico poco común, digo, no en cualquier escuela te encuentras a un pelirrojo, es muy raro ver a personas así cuando vienes de México y luego vives a lado de la frontera.

Además su cabello es tan... ¿Resaltante? Llama mucho la atención. Y también de que sus pecas, vaya, son realmente adorables.

Revisé mi reloj de pared y faltaba media hora para la fiesta que mis compañeros planearon. Debía ir a buscar a Sherwin, y de solo pensarlo, quise hecharme perfume de nuevo.

\- No seas exagerado, ni que fuera tu nov..- Me callé al instante. Además de que hablar solo no estaba en mi lista de malas costumbres, no quería volver a tocar la botella de perfume.

Salí de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Creo que quise dejar la frase incompleta dentro de ese cuarto.

Después de asegurarme de apagar las luces y dejarle comida a Sans, mi pequeño gato blanco, salí de casa para comenzar a caminar por las cálidas calles oscuras.

Dios, incluso de noche había tanto calor.

Me apresuré, y como Sherwin me había enseñado antes donde vivía, no tardé mas que diez minutos en recorrer toda la trayectoria. Por supuesto, llegué algo acalorado.

Joder, ojalá hiciera frío.

Me acerqué a la puerta de su casa, una linda casita de dos pisos de color blanco, y toqué.

Pasaron como cinco segundos y me abrieron la puerta. Una chica pelirroja, de mayor estatura que yo, iba vestida en pijama y tenía un celular en la mano, y en la otra mano tenía un teléfono de casa.

\- ¡Sher! ¡Te buscan!.- Gritó ella, haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que yo pasara. Vaya chica, se parece a mi madre cuando está en casa.

\- Con permiso.- Dije por mera educación, pero no tuvo caso. No me escuchó.

\- Sherwin, mi niño, ya llegó tu amigo.- Una señora de cabello castaño estaba saliendo de la cocina, y al verme rápidamente su expresión cambió a una completamente adorable. ¿Ella era su madre?.- ¡Oh dios! ¡Qué niño tan guapo!.- Exclamó ella.- ¡Cherry, apúrate!.-

De las escaleras bajó rápidamente Sherwin, quien puso una cara de espanto en cuanto me vió dentro de su casa.

\- ¡M-mamá, n-no me digas Cherry porfavor!.- Quise reir levemente, supongo que su madre lo decía por el rojizo de su cabello.

\- Muy buenas noches, Señora. Hola Sherwin.- Saludé cordialmente. Una de mis cualidades más resaltantes es que soy demasiado educado. La señora me abrazó enseguida.

\- ¡Oh, eres tan lindo!.- Admito que me sonrojé un poco, en mi casa no había nadie que me diera muestras de afecto así.- Mi bebé habla mucho de tí, eres Jonathan, ¿no? El mejor de la clase y el líder del equipo de beisbol.

\- ¡MAMÁ!.- Ese fué Cherry.

\- Si señora, soy Jonathan Díaz. Un gusto en conocerla, ¿usted es la señora Brown?.- Inquirí con una tranquila sonrisa, dándole la mano.

Vi claramente que Sherwin sonrió tiernamente y subió de nuevo las escaleras. Aún no traía zapatos.

\- Oh, no mi niño, soy la señora Winter. Sherwin lleva el apellido Brown por su padre.- Me empujó fuera de la cocina con amabilidad y apagó las luces de esa parte.- Pero ese es otro tema cariño, ¿porqué no vas con mi bebé? Creo que no sabe que zapatos le combinan. Puedes subir por las escaleras y su habitación es la segunda a la derecha.- Me sonrió tan gentilmente que no le pude decir que no.

Qué linda mamá tiene Sherwin.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señora, con su permiso.- Con la elegancia y educación que me distingue, subí las escaleras. Creo que escuché un grito de emoción por parte de su madre.

Reí, y avancé hasta la puerta indicada.

Por supuesto iba a tocar, pero cuando alzé la mano, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejándome tocar el aire.

Sherwin chocó conmigo haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo de inmediato. Él encima mío, porque lo ví sobándose la cabeza.

\- Auch...- Murmuró.- A-ahh... Jonathan... L-lo siento, ¡l-lo siento m-muchísimo!.- Se dió cuenta de lo sucedido y tapó su boca con sus manos.- ¿T-te lastimé mucho?.-

\- ¿Niños? ¿Están bien?.- Su madre no nos veía pero creo que escuchó el golpe. Enseguida le contesté.

\- Estamos perfectos señora. Solamente tropezamos.- Ya no escuché respuesta y miré a Sherwin, quien tenía una mirada de suma preocupación. Le sonreí levemente y quité sus manos de su boca para revisarlas.- ¿Te lastimaste?.-

Al segundo me apartó completamente sonrojado. Le miré esperando una explicación pero creo que la supe al instante.

De verdad, le gusto. Y yo aún no me lo podía creer del todo.

Aquí íbamos de nuevo, sonreí, y lo ayudé a pararse tomando sus manos otra vez en cuanto bajó la guardia.

Hasta en ese momento me dí cuenta de lo suave que eran sus manitas. Eran pequeñas, y delicadas. Las mías eran más toscas y grandes que las de él. Sin embargo, al ver el contraste de su blanca piel con la mía, sentí algo dentro mío.

Lo miré a los ojos, y estos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras su cara se ponía más roja si se podía. ¿A ese grado se sentía avergonzado?

\- Jo-Jonathan..- Habló por fin, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.- S-siento mucho haberte empujado, y-yo no te había visto y-y...

\- Tranquilo, fué mi culpa por no avisar.- Mi mano libre fué a dar a su mejilla para acariciarla. En ese momento escuché un gritito y ví a Shirley saltando como loco en la cama de Sherwin.

El pelirrojo enseguida reaccionó y corrió dentro de su habitación para ponerle una almohada al exaltado corazón.

\- ¡No, c-cállate! ¡T-te escuchará mamá!.- Reí por la escena. Sherwin estaba prácticamente saltando en su cama por que el corazoncito lo alzaba.

Que corazón tan fuerte.

Me acerqué a ellos, y me senté en la cama de Sherwin, sonreí un poco y esperé a que los dos me miraran.

\- Hola, Shirley.- Saludé, y enseguida sentí como Shirley dejó de saltar para volar hacia mí y abrazarme, pegándose a mi mejilla. No hize mas que acariciarlo levemente, demostrando mi cariño por ese juguetón corazoncito.- Llevaba rato sin verte.-

Sherwin nos miraba completamente enojado.

Se paró de la cama, se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, y enseguida se puso a discutir con el corazón.

\- Ya basta, mamá pudo haberte visto. Y no creas que abrazarás a Jonathan hasta la hora que se te antoje.- Por primera vez, no tartamudeó.

Vaya, celoso es tan lindo.

Sonreí por su actitud, y vi como Shirley lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Uy, este corazoncito tiene agallas.

\- Hablo enserio Shirley.-

Nada, me seguía abrazando. Incluso creo que miraba de reojo a Sherwin mientras me abrazaba. Yo solamente estaba sentado en la cama con mis manos a los lados para sostenerme.

\- Bien, eso es todo.- Sherwin perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó contra Shirley para quitarlo encima mío. Pero el astuto corazón no era para nada inocente. Pues al lanzarse Sherwin, él voló al techo, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera encima mío.

Otra vez, en la cama. Su cama.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró, y miré los ojos color miel de Sherwin.

¿Qué se hace en estos casos...?, bajé la vista a sus labios ¿Debería pedir permiso?...

¿Qué diablos? Jonathan, ¿qué estas pensando?, ¿permiso para qué?.

No tuve mucho tiempo de deducirlo, puesto que el pelirrojo se quitó de encima mío sonrojándose otra vez, con la diferencia de que Shirley bailaba y hacía gestos de felicidad extrema.

Ahora entiendo todo, ese corazoncito es perverso.

\- E-escucha Jo-Jonathan..- Empezó él, pero no lo dejé terminar. Enseguida me paré y acomodé el cuello de su camisa, manteniendo la calma.

Aunque mi corazón latía rápido.

\- Descuida, no me molesta.- Le dije con una mirada de total comprensión. Se sonrojó más por mi acercamiento, y creo que yo también me sonrojé por que ví sus labios de nuevo, mientras tocaba la suave piel de su cuello mientras le acomodaba su camisa.- Eres... Muy lindo, Sherwin.-

Lo dije sin pensar. Solamente quería que supiera que se veía tan lindo con esa camisa verde, su pantalón y sus.. ¿tenis de diferente color?

\- T-tú... Te vez m-muy apuesto..- Murmuró.- De hecho.. S-siempre te v-vez muy apuesto...-

Creo que me sentí tan felíz en ese momento, y aprovechando que tenía mis manos en su cuello lo jalé hacia mí y lo abrazé. Él era la ternura en persona.

Se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundos me abrazó igual.

\- Me encanta conocerte, Sherwin.- Le susurré. Él me abrazó más fuerte y tembló entre mis brazos.

Rió de una forma tan aniñada que comenzé a reir también.

Nuestras risas se acoplaron tan armoniosamente, que nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien con quien reír de esta forma. Yo nunca reía.

Cuando le dije que sus zapatos tenían diferente color, reimos todavía más. Su mamá poco después llegó al cuarto y con ella llegamos al grado de bromear sobre ello y por primera vez en toda mi vida, solté una carcajada. Shirley estaba escondido entre las almohadas de su dueño por lo cual ya no lo ví.

Sherwin y yo salimos de su casa directo a la fiesta, despidiéndonos de su mamá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y con una felicidad que hacía tiempo no sentía.

Caminamos entre las oscuras y casi vacías calles de la ciudad, contando cosas entre nosotros y riendo cuando veíamos los pies de la gente a ver quién tenía el síndrome de los zapatos de colores.

Ví a Sherwin en varias fases hoy, y la noche aún no terminaba. Este niño era una caja de sorpresas y estaba seguro que me la pasaría genial esa noche.

Lo que si supe, cuando de instinto tomé su mano, fué que me encantaba su risa. Porque me contagiaba con ella y terminábamos riendo los dos.

Sherwin, eres demasiado adorable, y tienes una risa tan inocente, y tan contagiosa. Me encanta. Tú me encantas.

Continuará ~ x'3

¿Les está gustando? Sino me mato :v

okno, es que los amo. Los amo y los SHIPPEO TAN HARD. Ya, me calmo, pero si. Me encantan estos dos, y tengo que escribir sobre ellos y sobre como se irán enamorando.

Hasta la próxima~


	3. 3: Sensible

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la fiesta, quise borrar la sonrisa enorme de mi rostro; no quería que mis compañeros de salón perdieran esa imagen que ya tienen de mí, al ser un chico muy serio y tranquilo.

Pero me era imposible, lo juro. Sherwin resultó ser alguien muy conversador a pesar de su tartamudez, pero eso solo le hacía más lindo.

— Jo-Jonathan.. Y-yo...- Antes de tocar la puerta, le volteé a mirar. Su mano agarraba su brazo contrario mientras bajaba su mirada de una forma tímida. Sonreí de lado y enseguida contesté para saber que le escuchaba.

La música dentro de esa casa era muy alta. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber tomado a Sherwin en brazos y llevármelo de ahí.

Espera.. ¿qué?

Por segunda vez esa noche, me repetí, ni que fuera mi novio.

— ¿Pasa algo?.- Le dije al fin.

— N-no tienes q-que entrar conmigo, ¿s-sabes? P-puedes entrar tú y-y..-

Ya sé a donde va esto.

Pensaba que yo me avergonzaría si entraba a la fiesta con él.

Oh Sherwin...

Jamás.

— ¿Porqué piensas que no querría entrar contigo? Me agradas, realmente quiero pasar esta noche contigo.- Lo dije y ya, sin pensar. Cuando ví a mi chico enamorado todo rojo de la cara, supe que eso había sonado algo... Comprometedor.— E-es decir..

— Descuida.. S-sí entendí..— Sonrió verdaderamente contento, a lo que yo reí nuevamente y a punto estuve de tomar su mano cuando abrieron la puerta.

Joder. Kelly, ¿enserio?.

— ¡Jonnhy! Que bueno que ¡hip!... Llegasssste..- Dios, no. ¿Enserio ya estaban tomando?.— ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Jona-than.. Llegó!.-

Un grito alocado al unísono me dejó sordo a lo que me empujaban dentro de esa enorme casa mientras la música a todo volumen me envolvía rápidamente al alocado ambiente de la fiesta.

Intenté agarrar a Sherwin pero Kelly ya lo traía de la mano para meterlo también.

— ¡Y ya vino el princesito!.- Gritó ella.

Debo admitir que en ese preciso instante mi sonrisa se borró. ¿Princesito? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Y porqué lo abrazaba?

— B-buenas n-noches..- Saludó él, a lo que varios del equipo de beisbol respondieron, además de algunas chicas que juraba que NO eran de nuestro salón.

En ese momento reaccioné.

Ningún otro chico, aparte de nuestro salón, sabía de la orientación sexual de Sherwin. Y una rubia se acercó a él llevándole en un vaso un poco de... Bien, no sé que demonios están tomando en esta fiesta.

Jalé a Kelly bruscamente y la miré enojado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen los de 3 'B' y 3 'C' aquí?.- Tuve que hablar fuerte puesto que entre la música y los gritos no se escuchaba casi nada.

— ¡Fué Sammy!.- Contestó la chica, sonrojada a mil. Se balanceó mientras intentaba bailar y si no la hubiera sostenido, se hubiera visto como casi entierra la naríz en el suelo.

La solté sin ningún cuidado. Debía buscar a Sherwin enseguida y llevármelo de ahí.

Yo no soy un chico que gusta de fiestas, mi vida practicamente se resume a libros y clases se música. Podría irme perfectamente de ahí sin pasar percibido, y hacer como que la fiesta estuvo de locos cuando me preguntaran al día siguiente.

Pero Sherwin ya no estaba en la sala principal. Debía buscarlo y llevármelo. Me gustó más el tranquilo ambiente de risas compartidas de hace unos minutos a su lado. Y lo prefería incluso más que una tarde leyendo.

Comenzé a caminar por la casa, saludando a algunos con mi habitual seriedad. A veces me daban la mano y yo correspondía por mera educación.

Cuando dí un vistazo a la barra de bebidas, una chica de cabello rojo me saludó.

Alzé mi mano en señal de respuesta y me di la vuelta. Pero la chica que estaba a lado, tenía a abrazado a Sherwin fuertemente mientras jugaban a la botella.

Esta noche debí haberlo cargado y llevado lejos de aquí. Bien hecho, Jonathan.

Creo que mi mal humor era evidente, puesto que me acerqué rápido a la barra en la que los chicos jugaban y sin pedir permiso, tomé a Sherwin del brazo para llevármelo de ahí.

A punto estuve de salir con él airosamente, sino fuera por la rubia que lo abrazaba efusivamente.

Joder, ¡no lo abrazes! Él está enamorado de mí. ¡De mí, entiendes?!. O eso creo...

— Disculpa, vine por mi amigo.

— Disculpas aceptadas, pero no te lo puedes llevar. Él quiso jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Darwin?.- Preguntó la rubia mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

Este se removió incómodo y le contestó muy bajo que su nombre era Sherwin.

Gruñí internamente.

— Es menor de edad, no puede jugar con ustedes a la botella. Si lo retan a algo que inclumpla algunas normas podrían meterlo en problemas.- Inquirí de modo que parecí un adulto.

Les valió dos kilos de cerezas porque siguieron jugando.

— Mira, guapo, te damos a tu amigo si aceptas jugar con nosotros. De todas formas, a Sherwin le está gustando el juego.- Esta vez, la chica que antes me estuvo mirando decidió hablar.

La miré fijamente y decidí que podría aguantar la convivencia con los de 3 'C'.

— Bien, sólo cinco rondas.- Acepté. Me posicioné en el circulo que formaban ellos y enseguida el chico que estaba a lado mío giró la botella.

La condenada y verde botella fué a parar a la rubia que estaba abrazando a Sherwin, y gritó de emoción al ver que le tocaba imponer un castigo o verdad al chico enfrente de ella.

— ¡Si! ¡Erick! ¿Verdad o reto?.

— Reto.- El chico se veía confiado, supuse que el juego era relativamente sano y que no pasaría a mayores.-

— Te reto a quitarte toda la ropa, excepto tu ropa interior.- La forma en la que se expresó ella me dió a entender dos cosas: una, que al parecer le gustaba ese chico, y segunda, que quería verlo desnudo desesperadamente.

En ese momento más que nunca deseé tener a Sherwin conmigo. No con esa loca abrazándolo.

El pelinegro se levantó, y con una lentitud comenzó a quitarse la ropa enfrente nuestra. Miré a otro lado totalmente desinteresado, el sexo masculino no me parece para nada atrayente.

Eso pensé hasta que ví como Sherwin se sonrojaba furiosamente al ver al tipo ese desvertirse.

Un momento, ¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Vamos, sigan el juego!.- Grité enojado; Cherry se dió cuenta y bajó su mirada hacia otro lado.

— El nerd tiene razón, sigan.- Esa rubia me estaba cayendo relativamente mal.

El que cumplía el reto debía girar la botella para elegir al siguiente participante con su víctima, y aunque pareciera un juego muy inocente, la verdad es que yo nunca lo había jugado por que nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta.

Alzé la mirada y ví que la botella apuntaba a Sherwin, y al tipo casi desnudo.

Bueno, al menos supongo que no le pedirá nada indecoroso como su desesperada compañera.

— ¿Verdad o reto, dulzura?.- Le dijo juguetonamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Y-yo.. A-ahh...- Sherwin me miró nervioso, jugando con sus dedos. Su mirada color miel me tranquilizó un poco y entonces dejé de fruncir el seño. Le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta.— Elijo.. R-reto...-

Dejé de sonreír de golpe.

— Te reto a que te quites absolutamente toda la ropa, y te sientes encima mío.- Las risas de sus amigos y él sonaron estruendosamente, creyendo que era la gran cosa lo que habían dicho.— Anda, no tenemos toda la...-

Ni siquiera le di tiempo de terminar su estúpida frase cuando me levanté y tomé a Sherwin bruscamente de la muñeca para escapar de esos estúpidos depravados.

Subí las escaleras de la casa y sintiendo como Sherwin se quejaba de que le estaba agarrando muy fuerte, lo solté para poder cerrar la puerta de lo que parecía ser el baño de la casa.

Ni siquiera los reclamos de los idiotas esos y las parejas acarameladas besándose en el pasillo me habían detenido. Estaba furioso.

Pero, ¿furioso con quién?

— ¿Se puede saber qué diablos fué eso?.- Pregunté en voz baja. Supe perfectamente que Sherwin me escuchaba porque la música no se escuchaba tan alta en ese lugar.

— ¿D-de q-qué..?

— ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! ¡Ese tipo te quería desnudo encima suyo y...!.— Miré al pequeño pelirrojo que cada vez se encogía más conforme iba levantándole la voz.

Yo nunca gritaba. Estaba prohibido en mi casa, y por lo tanto, en todos los lugares también.

— Jo-Jonathan, y-yo no q-quería.. N-no i-iba a hacerlo...- Me contestó, asustado.

No supe que contestarle, lo miré y supe que quería abrazarlo. Estaba enojado con ese imbécil y sin embargo, estaba aquí encerrado con Sherwin en un baño de una casa ajena, en una fiesta llena de chicos alcoholizados, desquitándome con la persona que no tuvo culpa de nada. Un momento, sí que tuvo la culpa.

— Si no querías, ¿porqué elegiste reto?.- Pregunté totalmente serio. Sherwin bajó su mirada y vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas rápidamente.

— C-creí q-que me retarían a b-besarte...-

En ese momento dejé de escuchar la música y los murmullos de la gente del otro lado de esa puerta. Solo sentí a Sherwin frente a mí y mis ganas de abrazarlo y llevármelo lejos de allí no se calmaban.

¿Quería besarme?, es decir, sí, le gusto. Es obvio ¿no?. Yo aún sigo sin poder creerlo y al decirme él esto me siento algo... Confundido.

Yo no soy gay. Ni me atraen los hombres. En mi vida me habría fijado en alguien como Sherwin, y con más razón porque es del mismo sexo que yo.

Pero al verlo ahí, sonrojado totalmente mientras se abraza a sí mismo, sentí que no ví a un hombre, un igual a mí. Ví a una persona enamorada, de mí. Alguien que solamente me quiere y a pesar de las burlas o prejuicios que eso pueda traer, me lo demostró de la forma más pura que hay: con su corazón.

No supe en qué momento me acerqué tanto a él, solo lo tomé de la mano, y alzé su cara hacia mí.

— Sherwin...- Me miró, juro que en ese momento, sólo éramos él y yo.— ¿Porqué te gusto? ¿Porqué yo?.-

Una risita torpe y tierna por parte de él sonó en ese lugar, acariciando mis ganas de sonreírle igual.

— P-porque..- Tardó unos segundos callado, apretando mi mano y temblando al mismo tiempo. ¿Esto será como una declaración?.— T-tú eres mi inspiración e-en todo... M-me preguntas p-porqué t-tú, pero la p-pregunta es.. ¿p-porqué no? E-eres perfecto, Jonathan...— Incluso si hubiera querido mentirme, no hubiera podido. Sus ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas me hicieron sentir tan amado en ese momento, que lo abrazé, y le creí total y ciegamente.

Sherwin escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y dejó caer libremente sus lágrimas a la vez que se aferraba a mí y me susurraba que me quería.

Antes de esa noche no podía creer que de verdad Sherwin me quisiera tanto, cuando yo no le había hablado en dos años mas que para tareas y trabajos.

Hoy, en mi cama acostado, recordé sus palabras y sonreí como tonto.

— Si t-te dijera todo lo q-que me hace q-quererte de la forma en que lo hago... N-no terminaría hoy...-

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

— S-siempre pienso en t-tí, y en p-porqué eres tan serio y-y solitario. Únicamente m-me la paso pensando e-en q-qué puedo h-hacer para hacerte felíz.-

Nunca me he enamorado, y no sé como se siente, ¿será esto que me está pasando?

Acostado en mi cama, mirando los rayos de luz que la luna me compartía no dejé de pensar en Sherwin y en sus sensibles y sinceras palabras.

Nunca pensé conocer a una persona que quisiera tanto como para llorar al decirlo; eso me conmovía tanto...

Recordé su pequeño cuerpo abrazándose al mío mientras me susurraba palabras de cariño.

Sherwin, en ese momento no quise soltarte para nada. Me encanta tu sensibilidad, y tu sinceridad. No me molestaría enamorarme de tí, incluso creo, que enamorarse de alguien como tú, sería un placer.

Porque no conozco a nadie más que quiera de la forma en la que tú me quieres.

Sherwin, eres tan sincero, y tan adorablemente sensible. Y me encantas... Me pareces indudablemente lindo así...

Esta noche quiero soñar contigo.

Continuará...

¡Wahh! Hola!

Jonathan ya se va aferrando a Sherwin de una manera más romántica~ ¡LOS SHIPPEO TAN HARD! XD

Bien, ahora, puntos a aclarar:

\- No creo que Jonathan sea bisexual o gay como muchos creen o demuestran en sus fanfics o fanarts. Para mí es más bien pansexual. Y al menos en este fanfic, lo será.

\- Segunda, estoy tan emocionada que las lecturas sean tantas ¡AHHHH LOS AMO! muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y agregan mi historia a sus listas de lectura. Y los hermosos que votan, LOS AMO TANTO AKSJSIDHD

\- Tercera, Sherwin me parece tanto a un Oda Ritsu enamorado de su senpai , les juro que amé tanto su sensibilidad que quise compartirla un poco con ustedes a través de Sherwin. Así que si lo ven muy enamorado y lloroso, ya saben por qué es ;u;

Eso sería todo, y disculpen si tardé en actualizar, iba a subir el capítulo ayer pero me enfermé y cosas así que le pasan a todo el mundo xD

Así que sin más, en unos tres o cuatro días está el siguiente capítulo. Voten porfavor, me animan bastante , y sus reviews me emocionan!

Muchas gracias por leer, lectores y lectoras bonitos y bonitas

Bye~


	4. 4: Importante

Esa mañana desperté con una inusual sonrisa en mi rostro; moría por ir a la escuela y ver a Sherwin para poder platicar con él.

Estaba seguro que la pasaría genial hoy que tocaba mi materia favorita: química.

Un cosquilleo se posó lentamente en mi estómago, haciéndome dar vueltas en mi cama de felicidad.

Reí, cerrando mis ojos. No sabía porqué estaba tan felíz.

No, de hecho sí sabía. El pelirrojo de lindos ojos color miel me había dicho que me quería ayer en la noche estando abrazado a mí. Y después caminamos juntos hasta su casa, riendo de la loca noche que habíamos pasado.

Era increíble un cambio de humor así en mí. Generalmente, siempre estaba serio, estresado o enojado. Y más en un ambiente como el de la fiesta de anoche, pero Sherwin es...

Vaya, es genial.

Ya quiero verlo hoy, seguro sabe mucho de química y ambos la pasaremos genial.

De un salto salí de la cama y me dispuse a arreglarme para ir a la escuela. Al mirar por mi ventana ví que estaba lloviendo fuertemente afuera, pero no me desanimé ni un poco. Mamá no estaba por lo que no importaba si llegaba mojado a la escuela, ese día sería mi día.

Media hora después, ya estaba completamente listo para bajar a prepararme el desayuno, así que eso hize.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y bajé las escaleras. Escuché un ruido proveniente de la cocina, seguro era Sans jugando con algo, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá.

— Buenos días, Jonathan.- Me saludó mi madre, sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?. Revisé rápidamente mi atuendo, que todo estuviera en su lugar. Mi madre era... Especial.— ¿No es muy tarde para ir a la escuela ya?

— M-Madre.. Llegaste antes...

— De donde yo vengo, se dan los buenos días primero.- Me habló estrictamente, sin siquiera voltearme a ver. Acomodó sus lentes y su perfecto cabello lacio detrás de su oreja.

— Buenos días, madre.- Respondí, con mi habitual seriedad. Alisé mi chaqueta de uniforme, esperando que se viera realmente presentable, sino armaría una escenita.

— ¿Cómo van tus exámenes?.- Preguntó de repente, por lo que yo me acerqué rápido al refrigerador y tomé una manzana.

— Bien...- Contesté distraídamente.

— ¿Bien?.- Preguntó, alzando su mirada verde hacia mí.

— Disculpa, quise decir, excelente.- Mamá era una de esas personas que traen niños al mundo para hacerlos perfectos, unos seres sin emociones que responden a la excelencia.

Detestaba eso de ella. De hecho, no sentía cariño alguno por mi madre.

Creo que no sentía cariño alguno por nadie...

Pero Sherwin...

— Apúrate, nunca debes llegar tarde.- Su voz carente de emociones me hizo asentir con sequedad. Tomé con fuerza la manzana y salí de la cocina para buscar a Sans por la casa.

Mamá debió haberlo sacado.

Suspiré con resignación, y cuando abrí la puerta principal, mi gato blanco entró corriendo, totalmente mojado.

Se sacudió y una vez se sintió más seco, me agaché para reir un poco; era tan lindo.

— Te mojaste, ¿eh?.- Acaricié su cabecita.— Sabes que cuando mamá viene debes correr a tu cama. Si te ve en la sala te sacará.- El gato hizo como que no me escuchó, y rompiendo la regla número 543 de mi casa, se echó en plena entrada.

Quise reir, pero no podía.

— Madre, necesito que me hagas el favor de llevarme al instituto.- Pedí, perdiendo mi mirada en la densa lluvia. ¿Sherwin se iría caminando? Ese día que fuí a su casa no vi ningún auto.

Mi mamá no tardo en salir de la cocina, hablando por celular con uno de sus muchos clientes. Era una de las vendedoras más importantes de una empresa; apenas tenía tiempo para mí, por lo que me miró con disgusto. Llevaba las llaves del auto en la mano y caminaba apurada hacia mí.

— Apúrate, y acomoda tu camisa.- Me apuntó, pasando enfrente mío sin más.

Definitivamente, no sentía amor alguno por esa mujer.

A los diez minutos, ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela. Mi madre se estacionó justo enfrente para que yo solo caminara sin mojarme. Me repitió tres veces que siempre cuidara mi imagen y que me cuidara. Respondí que sí a todo de una forma muy seca.

Bajé del auto, y cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia la entrada, escuché unas risas a lo lejos.

Volteé en esa dirección y ví venir a Sherwin con su mamá bajo una misma sombrilla, corriendo mientras se mojaban los zapatos.

Me perdí en su sonrisa; era tan contagiosa. En comparación, hubiera dado lo que sea con tal de poder venir corriendo con ese pelirrojo bajo la lluvia.

Cuando me vió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su mamá se dió cuenta, puesto que la señora usó una fuerza sobrehumana para correr más rápido hacia la entrada.

— ¡Jonnhy! ¡Qué bueno verte! Anoche debiste haber avisado a que hora llegaste a tu casa, Cherry y yo estuvimos un poco preocupados.- Su mamá me tomó del hombro y acarició mi cabello de forma delicada.

El pelirrojo solamente nos miraba algo avergonzado.

— Disculpe señora, llegué a dormir. Realmente estaba cansado, y no me dejan dormir más tarde de las diez.- Hablé con educación, como siempre. Sherwin me miraba con tanto cariño que creo que me sentí algo apenado.

— Claro, eres un niño aún. Y yo debo irme, mis otros bebés también van a la escuela.- Miré los zapatos de la señora, estaban muy mojados. Sin embargo, su expresión era de total felicidad.

Mis zapatos estaban secos pero no me sentía en lo absoluto contento.

— Te cuidas mucho, amor. Jonnhy, te mandé algo para comer. Sherwin lo trae en su mochila, así que espero que lo disfrutes, ¿si?.- Asentí, con una leve sonrisa. La mamá de Sherwin besó excesivamente a su hijo, quien nunca se quejó; eso fué adorable. La mujer mayor se fué y yo me quedé con su besado hijo en la entrada.

Él estaba sonrojado, con su vista hacia abajo.

Hasta entonces noté que mi madre encendió su auto y salió del lugar. Espero no me diga nada al rato de que aún no entré a la escuela.

— ¿Vienes? Tengo prohibido entrar tarde a mi horario...- Le dije, señalando el auto que se iba alejando. Incluso si me decía que no, me quedaba ahí con él.

— ¿Era tu padre..?.- Preguntó tímidamente, alzando su mirada miel hacia mí. Sentí el mismo cosquilleo de la mañana.

— S-si.. Digo, n-no. Es... Ella es mi madre.- Contesté rápido. Desvié mi mirada a otro lado y me tranquilicé.— ¿Vamos?.-

Sherwin asintió y caminamos juntos hacia nuestro salón.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir extraño. No podía dejar de verlo, incluso cuando iba a lado mío, lo sentí muy lejos.

Noté que sus mejillas ese día estaban un poco sonrosadas, quizás por el frío, y eso hacía que sus pecas se notaran más.

Su naricita era muy respingada, lo que le daba ese aire aniñado tan tierno. Reí un poco al notar que un beso bien marcado con el labial de su madre estaba posando orgullosamente en su mejilla.

— Sherwin.- Lo llamé, y poniéndome enfrente de él, alzé mi mano para limpiar su cara.

Así pude apreciarlo más, sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, su tonalidad miel se veía incluso de un color amarillo, con manchitas cafeces. Se puso del mismo rojo de su cabello, a lo que me impulsó a posar mi mano sobre su mejilla, y mirarlo como lo que es: la única persona que me hace sonreír y sentirme felíz.

Él seguro sintió algo especial porque bajó su mirada, y acercó su cara a mi mano. Era tan lindo como un niño, sin embargo, no eramos ningunos niños. Ambos tenemos quince años, y yo cumpliré dieciséis el mes que viene. A todo esto...

— ¿Cuando cumples años?.- Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Su respuesta fué interrumpida por varios chicos de otros salones que entraron de golpe a la escuela; sus gritos me hicieron reaccionar ante el comportamiento de Sherwin, que se apartó rápidamente de mí.

Con mi desconcierto marcado en el rostro, saludé a todos. Las chicas que iban vestidas de porristas gritaban y hablaban efusivamente, pero ni caso les hize.

Se me hacían tremendamente falsas.

Una vez quedamos solos en el pasillo, no miré a Sherwin.

— ¿Te avergüenza esto?.- Pregunté, con la mirada baja.

Recuerdo que una vez, mamá me abrazó. Me tomó entre sus brazos y rió mientras lo hacía. Entonces una mujer, parada frenfe a ella la miró y fué cuando mamá me bajó de sus brazos, poniendo su habitual expresión seria.

No supe qué pasó esa vez, pero estoy seguro que mamá dejó de quererme desde ese día.

— Contesta, ¿te da pena que te vean así con otro hombre?.- Le apuré, alzando mi voz. Hasta ese momento no me dí cuenta que apretaba fuertemente la manzana que traía en la mano.

Sherwin estaba sonrojado, huyendo su mirada de mí. No sonreía, y entonces sentí algo golpearme el pecho.

Reí amargamente, y con un temblor inusual en mi voz, iba a hablarle.

A decirle que porfavor, no me hiciera lo mismo.

Pero no me atreví. De verdad, quería confiar en él.

— Debo ir a clases...- Hablé, pero el pelirrojo había salido corriendo de ahí sin más. Le ví alejarse de mí, llevándose su risa, y su calor de mi lado. Intenté tomarlo de la mano pero no pude y supe que ese día sería una completa..

¡Mierda! Me sentí tan... Solo. Aunque estuvieramos en la misma escuela, supe que ese día Sherwin no entraría a clases.

Y yo estaba solo en el pasillo, nadie me vería. Golpeé con fuerza uno de los casilleros a mi lado, lo golpeé y pateé hasta que me cansé. Mi manzana, y mi perfecto uniforme terminaron en el suelo, pues entre el coraje y miedo que sentía en ese momento no me importó para nada mi excelente presentación.

Me importaba un carajo si veían al perfecto Jonathan despeinado y desarreglado.

Su opinión no me importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba seguro que nadie se daría cuenta del miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Quizás Sherwin, al verme, si lo sabría. Sentía miedo de que él también dejara de quererme. Y, con las fuerzas que me quedaban, caminé hacia el baño de hombres. Al diablo las clases. Olivia Díaz y todos los demás podían irse al carajo.

Entré azotando la puerta, no había nadie por lo que fué mejor para mí. Caminé con rudeza y me sentí mejor que nunca al saber que podía expresar mi enojo de esa forma.

Me miré en el espejo y cuando ví mi apariencia, no me sentí mejor, ese no era yo. Un chico despeinado y mal vestido. Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos y fué cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

Ni siquiera me molesté en voltear. Sea quien sea, si se atrevía a hablarme, le iba a poner de cabeza sobre un baño.

— ¿Jo-Jonathan..?.- Reconocí su voz en ese instante, y alzé mi mirada. Sherwin estaba parado en la puerta del baño, mirándome de una forma que no supe identificar. Iba a salir corriendo otra vez pero fuí más rápido y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Él se asustó y me miró como si yo fuera el malo de la historia.

¡No soy el malo de la historia! ¡Sólo no quiero que tú dejes de quererme!

— Jo-Jonathan... D-debes ir a c-clases.. H-hoy hay un examen y-y...

— No me interesa.- Le corté, y lo acorralé contra la puerta del baño. Estaba enojado con él y no sabía muy bien porqué.— Ahora si vas a contestarme, ¿te molesta que te vean dándote cariñitos con otro hombre? ¿O es que simplemente no soportas que hablen de tí?.- No contestaba, lo que me desesperó aún más.— ¿Te avergüenza que te vean... Conmigo?.-

Él me miró sorprendido, sus ojos estaban tan lindos como hace un momento, pero mostraban temor.

No quería asustarlo. Bajé la mirada y me alejé de él. No sé porqué en ese momento sentí que quería llorar.

— Ve a clases Sherwin. Presenta el examen, no quiero que-

— N-no me avergüenza e-eso..- Contestó tímidamente en voz baja.

— ¿Como?.- Me volteé hacia él, y noté entonces que Shirley me miraba desde atrás de su espalda algo nervioso.

¿Lo traía consigo?

— No quiero q-que pienses eso... Y-yo no me avergüenzo d-de que me vean c-con otro ho-hombre..- Su corazón le dió ánimos y Sherwin continuó.— M-me avergüenza d-de que t-te vean... C-con alguien como y-yo...- Pasó sus brazos a modo de que se abrazaba a sí mismo, y mordió su labio inferior. Sus ojos no se atrevían a mirarme.

— Creo que... No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de malo 'alguien como tú'?.- Me acerqué a él, sin tocarlo todavía.

— B-Bueno.. Tú a comparación e-eres perfecto... Y m-muchos hablarían mal si t-te ven con u-un perdedor como y-yo...

— ¿Qué?.- ¿Así se sentía él? Así me sentía yo. Un perdedor que no era capaz de mantener el amor de nadie por mi persona. Aparentaba excelencia y perfección, pero me sentía tan solo y apartado de todo...

— Lo s-siento mucho.. Y-yo, n-no vuelvo a-

No dejé que terminara. Jalé su mano y él cayó en mis brazos, en el lugar correcto. Lo abrazé con tanta fuerza y efusividad.

Joder... Lo quiero...

— No pienses eso, Sherwin...- Le dije sin soltarlo. Sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa desarreglada, correspondiendome. Incluso si entraran todos los del equipo de fútbol o de béisbol, no lo soltaría. Les presumiría que tengo a este lindo chico.— No podrías avergonzarme de esa forma...-

Él rió levemente, y yo reí con él. Sin embargo, mis manos temblaron, y mi sonrisa se rompió al instante, sintiendo un alambre de púas imaginario destensarse de mi corazón. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y un par cayeron por mis mejillas. No sé si él no se dió cuenta pero no me soltó en un buen rato.

Quise decirle que tuve miedo de perderlo sin antes haberlo tenido; quise decirle que me gustaban sus ojos, y que quería quedarme abrazado a él hasta la semana siguiente.

No se lo dije, pero con mi corazón latiendo a mil, y con Shirley dando besitos en mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas, le pedí por fin...

— Porfavor... no vayas a dejar de quererme...- Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo, abrazados. Nadie que nos viera diría que somos simples amigos, así que ya es tiempo de que yo lo acepte también.— Yo... Sherwin yo...

— No lo digas aún...- Me interrumpió, sonriendo un poco. Shirley lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y sonreí.— Quiero q-que sea especial cuando lo digas...- Mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada.— Y-yo te amo, Jonathan...- Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, me sonrojé y temblé con él en brazos.— Ojalá a-algún día puedas sentir lo mismo p-por mí... Y entonces q-quiero que me lo digas..-

Lo miré con tanto cariño, que me abrazé de nuevo a él.

Me equivoqué, ese día no sería horrible como pensé. Afuera seguro seguía lloviendo, y en el salón de clases, el maestro se preguntaría donde estaba su alumno perfecto, mi madre gritaría cuando supiera que no presenté un examen; pero yo estaba felíz.

Mi ropa estaba peor que nunca, y mi cabello caía suelto por mi cara. Pero la sonrisa en mis labios, joder... Me daba una satisfacción de lo mejor.

— Sherwin...

— ¿S-si?

— Eres la persona más importante para mí...-

Él y Shirley dieron un grito pequeño de emoción, y yo reí mucho más que contento. No se lo dije ese día, no le dije que tuve miedo, y angustia de perderlo. No le dije tampoco que me encantaba verlo entre mis brazos. Ni le dije que valía totalmente la pena haber pasado una mañana muy inusual para mí, con tal de abrazarlo así como ahora.

No le dije que lo quiero. Estaba seguro, que muy pronto le diría lo que él quería escuchar.

— ¿Jo-Jonathan..?

— Dime...

— Tú eres también... Lo más importante para mí...-

Dios... Cuánto lo quiero..

¡HOLAAA! x'3

Soy yo, aquí con un nuevo capítulo ;u;

Mi baby blue eyes ya se va dando cuenta qué es lo que quiere con Sherwin ;u;

Es cosa de ellos si se dan cuenta en el próximo capítulo o en diez más 7u7

Así que espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, la verdad, le puse mucho sentimiento; me encanta hacer a Jonathan como un chico perfecto muy sensible por dentro, es el tipo de chico más lindo que puede haber. Sus defectos lo hacen hermoso .

Así que, voten y comenten porfa ;u; me animan muchísimo, y por supuesto, besos y abrazos a todos los que ya me siguen, y me dan a la estrellita y comentan x'3 ¡LOS AMO TANTO!

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~ ¡cuidense! ;u;


	5. 5: Atrevido

Exactamente una semana había pasado desde ese emotivo encuentro en los baños de hombres, donde abrazé a Sherwin y él me dijo tantas cosas lindas.

Desgraciadamente, no lo había visto en días, puesto que por las fuertes lluvias las clases habían sido canceladas.

Ambos tuvimos suerte, ya que los exámenes que teníamos que presentar se pospusieron, mis compañeros me lo dijeron después de preguntar mil veces sobre mi paradero de ese día.

Sonreí inconscientemente, estando acostado en mi cama. Ese día había estado con Sherwin, hablando de tantas cosas...

— Jonathan.- Mi madre tocó la puerta; y sí, por las lluvias, ella también estaba más en casa.— Te buscan en la puerta.-

Me levanté algo extrañado de mi cama, y ví hacia la ventana: seguía lloviendo bastante. ¿Quién se atrevería a venir con semejante lluvia a buscarme?

— Enseguida voy, madre.- Contesté, poniéndome de pie.

— Apresúrate, sabes que a un invitado no se le hace esperar. Hay comida en la cocina, por si quieres invitarle.- Mi madre se alejó de la puerta, y entonces abrí para bajar las escaleras, hasta que llegué a la puerta principal.

Abrí, y junto a un mojado Sans, se encontraba Kelly. Oh dios... Por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supe que algo quería esta chica y no es la tarea.

— ¡Jonnhy! ¡Que bueno que estás! Pensé que no te encontraría en casa.- Ella sonrió, y yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Hola Kell. ¿Gustas pasar?.- Pregunté caballerosamente. Hasta ahora noté que ella traía un impermeable de color rosa con botas de plástico del mismo color. La tipa no estaba para nada mojada por la lluvia.

— Oh, no, no. Es una invitación la que traigo para tí.- Ajá. Me lo suponía.

— ¿Sobre qué, Kell?.-

— ¡Tenemos que ir al lago todos juntos a ver las estrellas mañana en la noche, y poder pescar un rato!.-

— ¿Q-Qué?.- Pregunté. ¿Están locos todos o yo soy el loco?.— Kell, en la noche no se puede pescar, no se vería nada..- Me recargué sobre el marco de la puerta, y Sans se alejó de mi compañera para pasarse por entre mis piernas. Gato flojo...

— Bueno, entonces solo ver las estrellas... ¡Por favor, dí que si! Quiero que todos pasemos momentos agradables antes de salir... Sé que falta aún, pero esta semana no vi a nadie y realmente no sé cuando reanuden las clases...- Su mirada me lo dijo todo, no podía rechazar una invitación así..

— Bueno, ¿te veo en el muelle mañana entonces?.- Pregunto suspirando. No es como si tuviera algo muy importante qué hacer en mi casa, estaba harto de estar encerrado.

— ¡Si! ¡Eres genial Jonnhy!.- La chica se abalanzó a abrazarme, y le devolví el abrazo. Kelly siempre ha sido una chica muy cariñosa y realmente me cae bien.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?.- Una voz se escuchó a nuestra par, un tanto pícara. Kelly me soltó y vió a Samantha a un lado, riendo con ella.-

— ¡Claro que no, tonta! ¿Invitaste a Sherwin y a Daniel?.- Preguntó, y entonces sí que presté atención.

— Daniel si vá, allá nos vé. Llevará malvaviscos.- Si, si, a lo importante. Ahora.- Sherwin dijo que no va; creo que está enfermo.- Musitó con pesar. Mi cara demostró la decepción que sentí.

— Aw... Qué lastima por el principito... Nos hubiéramos divertido mucho...

— Lo sé. Tal vez podríamos llevarle malvaviscos pasado mañana...- A pesar de que Sherwin no iría, ellas dos se preocupaban por él. Eso me conmovió.

— No es necesario, chicas.- Hablé.— Llevaré a Sherwin así tenga que llevarlo cargando.-

— ¡KYAAAA QUÉ HERMOSO!.- Esa fué Kelly.-

— Oh no... ¿Otra vez con tu yaoi?.- Samantha se quejó con una sonrisa, y yo no entendí nada pero igual sonreí.

— Ahhh... ¿dije algo malo?.- Pregunté sigilosamente. Kelly iba a contestar algo cuando Sam le tapó la boca y gritó que nos veríamos al rato. Entre forcejeos y risas, las chicas se fueron de mi casa.

— ¡Será a las nueve Jonathan! ¡No llegues tarde!.- Asentí y me despedí con mi mano.

Entré a mi casa de nuevo, y ví las marcas de las patitas mojadas de Sans en la alfombra.

Mamá gritaría.

Me apresuré a subir a mi habitación, y verifiqué la hora. Van a ser las seis, y quería ir a ver a Sherwin a su casa para ver qué tan enfermo estaba. Creo que le llevaré algunos medicamentos.

— No regreses tan tarde, Jonathan.- Me dijo mi madre cuando cerré la puerta. Caminé despacio, pues la lluvia había cesado y ahora podía sentir libremente el aire fresco en mis mejillas.

Una sensación de júbilo me llenó cuando pude quitarme el suéter azul que traía, y respiré profundamente el olor a tierra mojada.

Dios... Amo esto.

En menos de diez minutos llegué a la casa que tenía de número el 1873. Toqué la puerta, y después de unos minutos me abrió un Sherwin todo arropado con una enorme y acojinada sábana.

— ¿Jo-Jonathan..?! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?!.- De la sorpresa de verme en su puerta, su cobija se cayó al suelo, me acerqué a él y rápidamente la agarré, pasándosela por encima de los hombros.

— Hola Sherwin, vine a verte un rato, supe que estás enfermo... ¿Te sientes muy mal?.- Pregunté, entrando a su casa sin su permiso; parecía que no había nadie más que él.

— M-me siento... mucho mejor ahora...- Murmuró con sus mejillas rojas. No dejaba de mirarme y comenzé a ponerme nervioso.

— ¿T-tengo algo en la cara..?.- Rasqué mi mejilla, y me le quedé viendo. Él enseguida sonrió muy tiernamente y negó con la cabeza.

— N-no, solamente.. T-te vez muy bien c-con esa camisa...- Bajó su mirada amielada, y reí un poco.-

— Vaya, y yo estaba pensando lo mismo de tí.- Él me miró algo confundido, y añadí:— Te vez muy lindo envuelto en una sábana.-

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y reí un poco. Acerqué mi mano a su frente y sentí su temperatura. Era agradable, pero estaba muy alta.

— Sherwin... Tienes fiebre...- Le dije preocupado, enseguida lo tomé de los hombros y lo empujé levemente hasta llegar a la sala, donde noté que estaba viendo televisión.- ¿Tu madre sabe de tu condición? Supongo que así no podrás ir a ningún lado...

— Si, e-ella sabe... Ahorita fué a comprar u-unos medicamentos con mi padre.- Bajó su mirada algo distraído, y yo me pregunté que estaría pensando esa cabezita suya.— Y no, n-no creo poder ir, Jonathan... M-me siento muy mal...- Me miró como un borreguito a medio morir, y juro que sentí una ternura infinita.— P-pero vé tú, escuché que llevarán m-malvaviscos..

— No pienso ir sin tí, realmente quiero que vayas conmigo.- Le interrumpí convencido.

Sin pedir permiso, me senté en uno de sus sillones de sala; ví que estaba mirando una película de esas que son muy poco conocidas y viejas.

— ¿Te gustan las películas románticas?.- Pregunté interesado, la chica protagonista cantaba acerca de un amor de verano, mientras el chico protagonista cambiaba muchas cosas.

— S-si.. E-esa es mi película f-favorita de hecho...- Se sentó a lado mío, encogiendo sus piernas para hacerse una bolita en el sillón.

Casi grito al verlo hecho bolita.

— Sherwin...- Le llamé, y él me miró enseguida, apartando sus ojos de su película favorita para verme a mí.

Me encantó eso.

— ¿S-si..?.

— Te traje unos cuantos medicamentos para bajar la fiebre.-

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande, y una mueca de disgusto se presentó en su rostro.

— Ugh.. N-no me gusta t-tomar medicinas..- Sin cambiar su expresión, se encogió más en sí mismo, haciendo que se viera más adorable si se podía.

— Oh, vamos Sherwin, tienes que tomarlas. Te sentirás mejor.

— D-de ninguna foma..

— ¿Lo harías por mi?.- Puse mi más galante sonrisa ladeada, la cual hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente; sin embargo, el muy caprichoso no cambió de opinión.

— N-no, ni aunque fueras de chocolate...

— Mmm...— Pensé por un momento.— ¿Y si la tomas y te doy dos chocolates después?.- Negocié cual doctor. Sherwin rió tiernamente tapando su boca con sus manitas cubiertas por la sábana.

— Jonathan, n-no soy un niñito..- Sus ojos mirándome de esa manera no hacían más que hipnotizarme; si seguía viendome así me convencería incluso de hacerme tomar los medicamentos ¡a mí!.

— ¿Y si te doy un beso?.-

Me abofeteé internamente. Jonathan, ¿qué cosas dices..?.

La situación cálida y divertida que ya teníamos se volvió un tanto íntima; Sherwin cambió su mirada a una que no supe describir.. ¿De anhelo, quizás?

Mordió su labio inferior, y se me hizo un gesto de lo más lindo, siendo la primera vez que veía a un hombre hacerlo.

Quise morder sus labios de esa manera también.

Joder, Jonathan, no.

No.

— ¿U-un beso..?.- Se atrevió a romper el silencio que ya había durado unos dos largos minutos. Reaccioné, dejando de mirar su boca. Alzé la mirada y nuevamente ví sus ojos color miel, puestos en mí.

Como su sala solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la televisión, y notando que ya afuera era de noche, su rostro se veía un poco menos aniñado que de costumbre; Sherwin era hombre. Igual que yo.

Un hombre... Un beso... Eso significaría besar a un chico, a un igual a mí.

Pero...

¿Importaba? Él era una persona; alguien enamorado de mí. Realmente quería un beso mío, y yo...

Vaya, me descubrí pensando que un beso suyo no me molestaría para nada.

Sherwin interrumpió mi escrutinio, levantándose mejor del sofá para tomar la mochila que traje conmigo. Lo ví sacar los botecitos de medicamentos, y enseguida llevármelos.

— ¿Cuál es el de la fiebre?.- Preguntó sin titubeos, mirándome fijamente con una expresión seria.

Con suerte pude levantar mi temblorosa mano para señalar el bote, y enseguida sin pensarlo dos veces, Sherwin lo abrió para sacar una pastilla y llevársela a la boca.

Me quedé estático. No podía reaccionar, mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho, retumbando el sonido en mis oídos.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que iba a pasar.

Joder... Sherwin iba a besarme...

Lo ví tragarse la pastilla, y enseguida pasar su lengua por sus labios. Todo estaba en cámara lenta. Mis ojos subían a ver los suyos, y luego bajaban a ver su boca; ¿se sentiría dulce? ¿con un sabor a fresa por el rojo de sus labios?

¿Y si no le gustaba besarme?

No aguanté más, cerré fuertemente los ojos, y esperé a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Mis nervios estaban alterados; mi corazón corriendo a mil por hora; sentí su respiración cerca y...

Dejó un beso en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios.

Mi cara ardió, abrí mis ojos y ví a Sherwin sonriéndome de una forma muy tierna.

— ¿Q-qué?.- Pregunté estupefacto. Él rió y tomó mis manos con timidez.

— No iba a b-besarte en los labios, Jonathan. Pero g-gracias por e-eso; de verdad lo necesitaba.-

Verlo mejor, me hizo sonreír también. Sin pensarlo mucho, también me acerqué a su rostro y dejé un beso justo donde termina la comisura de su boca.

Sherwin se puso más rojo que un tomate y esta vez fuí yo quien se rió fuertemente.

— Es un trato justo, ¿no? Eso fué por tomar el medicamento.- Le guiñé un ojo, y en ese momento apreveché para taparlo mejor con su cobija y recostarlo en el sillón.

Me levanté y me despedí de él, puesto que ya era de noche afuera. Mamá gritaría cuando llegara.

— Mañana paso por tí a las ocho de la noche. Quiero ver las estrellas contigo.- Sonreí de nuevo galantemente, y finalmente cerré la puerta de entrada a su casa.

De regreso iba caminando con una peculiar sonrisa, me encantaba poder pasar momentos como esos a lado de ese chico, me hacían relajarme e incluso al mismo tiempo alterarme.

Llevé mi mano al lugar donde Sherwin me había besado, y recelosamente lamí mis labios.

No creo poder seguir ocultando esto; él... Él realmente me está comenzando a gustar.

— Pero... Yo no soy gay...- Me dije en voz alta, caminando por las frías calles nocturnas.— No soy homosexual.. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?.-

¡HOLAAAAA! :'v

Perdón mil veces por actualizar hasta ahora :'v

No tenía internet ;-;

Y mis estudios no me permiten salir a otros lados en donde pueda agarrar señal de Wi-fi, así que hasta ahorita les traigo este capítulo que ya desde hace rato tenía hecho.

Les quise dar el regalo de un beso inocente entre mis niños, por que eso si no estaba planeado 7u7

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo; y realmente lamento la demora de la publicación del cap.

Saludos a todos mis lectores y lectoras hermosas y hermosos que dan votar, y ¡YA LLEVAMOS 1000 LECTURAS!

Enserio, salté y hasta le tomé captura para presumir en Whatsapp de mis lecturas. Si es que ustedes son para presumir UwU

Me tienen completamente inspirada y me muero por seguir esta historia a su lado ;u;

Muchas gracias a todos, sin ustedes, esto no sería lo mismo

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. 6: Beso de chocolate

— ¡No me jodas! ¿Y qué más hiciste?.— Gritó Kelly, totalmente emocionada. Cubrí su bocota con mi mano y le miré algo molesto.

— Kell, ¿puedes ser más discreta? No ayudas mucho...— Le regañé, y la dejé libre.

Error, la muy loca gritó de nuevo.

— ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Vamos, dime! ¿Lo toqueteaste?.-

— Preciosa, eso no se pregunta.— Esa fué Samantha, regañando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Suspiré, y ví la hora en el reloj de pared; eran apenas las siete de la mañana, las clases aún no comenzaban. Sherwin entraría en cualquier momento al salón y... Joder... No sé si podría verlo a la cara.

— ¿Jonathan?.- Me llamó Sam.

— S-si, disculpa.. E-estaba pensando...

— ¿En Sherwin?!.- Esa gritona...

— Y-yo... Agh... N-no sé que hacer... En primer lugar, no debí haberlo besado..- Bajé mi cabeza y la enterré entre mis manos de manera desesperada. Realmente quería desaparecer.

— ¡Joder, pero no pongas esa cara Jonnhy!.- Kelly me tomó de las manos y me miró con unos ojos tan brillantes que juré que estaba más emocionada por el beso que yo mismo.

— Si Jonathan, además, a él le gustas desde primer año...— Murmuró Samantha, porque en ese momento entraron más compañeros al salón.— Tienes que decirnos bien lo que pasó.

— Si, Jonathan, cuéntanos.-

Miré a Kelly y a Samantha, ambas tan contentas por escuchar la experiencia más alocada e impulsiva que he tenido en mi corta vida; las adoro chicas, son mis mejores amigas.

— Bien... Pero vamos afuera.- Les indiqué, y salimos los tres del salón para comenzar a contarles todo.

F l a s h b a c k

— ¡Sherwin! ¡Te buscan en la puerta!.- Escuché gritar dentro de su casa, y sonreí de lado. Su mamá me había abierto la puerta y después de llenarme de besos en las mejillas y decirme que estaba muy guapo, le llamó a su hijo para que saliera a verme.

Escuché que le decía a su mamá que la amaba, y que ya estaba bien abrigado, puesto que afuera había frío.

Definitivamente, no hay nadie más tierno que él.

— Hola Sherwin, ¿listo?.- Le saludé una vez que caminó hacia mí.

— H-Hola Jonathan... S-si... Ahh... ¿N-no tienes f-frío..?.- Me señaló, viendo que yo solamente traía un sudadera color negra.

— Un poco, pero olvidé traer mi suéter.

— E-Espera aquí... T-te prestaré u-uno mío..— No me dió tiempo a contestarle, pues enseguida se metió a su casa y después de un minuto, salió con un suéter color gris en la mano.

No quise ser maleducado, obvio lo tomé y le agradecí el gesto.

Me coloqué el suéter encima, y una vez me lo puse, me dí una vuelta para que Sherwin pudiera verme.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?.— Le sonreí galantemente, y por su sonrojo supe que me veía bien.

— T-te vez m-muy... A-apuesto...- Joder... Era tan lindo...

— Vaya... Gracias, t-tú te vez lindo..— Le devolví el cumplido, sonriendo de lado.— Entonces... ¿nos vamos?.- Le extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara, y comenzamos a caminar.

Su naríz respingada iba de un color sonrosado, seguramente por que estaba resfriado todavía.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sherwin?.- Le pregunté, mirando con atención su perfil. Tenía las pestañas largas, realmente muy bonitas.

— S-si, después de que ayer me diste e-ese medicamento, m-me siento mucho mejor...— Se sonrojó y supe porqué. Ese medicamento no tenía nada que ver. Fué el beso.

Me sonrojé también solo de recordarlo.

Debo admitir que no dormí casi por lo mismo, por sentir su tímida boca encontrarse con la comisura de sus labios por unos segundos muy cortos, pero llenos de afecto.

— Me alegra que estés mejor, porque así podremos caminar un rato al rededor del lago.- Le comenté con un mejor humor, empujándolo un poco.

Él me sonrió y me empujó de vuelta con delicadeza.

— Eso si logras alcanzarme.— Se soltó de mi brazo y hechó a correr hacia la calle, directo al muelle que había en la ciudad.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy el líder de equipo de béisbol?!.— Le grité entre risas, preparándome para hechar a correr tras él. Parecía un conejito corriendo puesto que su cabello rebotaba graciosamente.

— ¡Dijite béisbol, no atletísmo, genio! ¡Vamos, alcánzame!.— Rió fuertemente, y corrí tras de él.

No me costó ni dos minutos en llegar a él y tocarle el hombro, gritando casi sin aliento un "las traes".

Reímos mucho, y me encantó correr a su lado por la calle completamente desierta.

— ¡Joder, qué lindo es él!.— Chilló Kelly y reí con ganas. No pude contradecirla, más bien asentí con la cabeza.

— Lo sé, aunque estaba enfermo sacó energías de quién sabe dónde y corrimos hasta llegar a donde estaban ustedes. Que por cierto.- Mi tono cambió a uno de reproche.- Nadie llevó malvaviscos.- Regañé a ambas, que me miraron cómplicemente.

— ¡No ibas a besarlo sabiendo a bombones! Por eso te compramos chocolates.- Resongó Sam.

— Si, pero aún así...

— ¡Hey!.- Me interrumpió Samantha con el seño fruncido.- No nos cambies el tema. Sigue contando.

— Bien, bien... Pero no todo fué tan perfecto...

F l a s h b a c k

Sherwin y yo llegamos completamente cansados al muelle, donde nuestros compañeros de salón ya estaban reunidos.

Había jóvenes por todos lados, pero obvio, sólo de nuestro salón.

Nos detuvimos un momento para tomar aire, y cuando iba a decirle a Sherwin que no se separara de mí, llegó Kelly junto con el equipo de béisbol.

— ¡Jonawin!.—

— ¿Qué?.- Le miré confundido. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Nada.- Habló ella.- Bien chicos, acabamos de encontrar un buen lugar para encender una fogata y contar historias de terror. ¿Qué dicen?.-

La opinión más bien me la estaba pidiendo a mí, ya que cuando volteé a ver a Sherwin, estaba hablando con un amigo del equipo: Christian.

Me acerqué a ellos, y le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros a Chris.

— Hey, bro. ¿Qué dices? ¿Encendemos la fogata?.- Le pregunté al rubio, a lo que, con un tono fingido muy creído, me dijo:

— Ay claro, bebé. Lo que quiera mi princesa.— Reí sarcásticamente y lo solté.— Dime amor, ¿Dónde te hago mío?.-

Christian era de esos chicos que se llevaba pesado con todos, agarrándoles el trasero, besando la mejilla de otros chicos, e incluso, tratándolos de princesas.

Era uno de los que mejor me caía, puesto que además de ser uno de los mejores jugadores en el equipo, era alguien con quien no te aburrías jamás.

— Jaja, muy graciosita.- Le contesté, a lo que él amplió su sonrisa traviesa.— Deberías dejar de estar coqueteando con medio equipo e irte a buscar leña.- Le seguí el juego, y entre risas y relajo, nos dispusimos a buscar lo que necesitabamos.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Christian buscaba mucho a Sherwin.

Samantha y Kelly se habían ido con las chicas a preparar chocolate caliente, según. Porque luego las niñas del salón las andaban buscando, cuando se supone que debían estar juntas.

Eran conclusiones que yo ya tenía desde hace mucho, pero era obvio que esas dos tenían algo.

No era de mi incumbencia, pero me alegraba tanto por ellas.

— ¡Hey, Jonathan!.- Me llamaron los chicos, acercándose a mí.- Mientras las chicas siguen en lo suyo, juguemos un partido de fút. ¿Qué dices?.-

¿Que qué digo? ¡Amo el deporte! Ni siquiera contesté, cuando todos vinieron a ver ya estaba en el campo a lado del muelle esperando a los demás.

Comenzamos a jugar, y cuando iba a pasar la pelota, me dí cuenta que Christian no estaba por ningún lado.

Me detuve en seco; él y yo éramos un gran equipo, ¿dónde demonios estaba?.

— ¡Oigan, así no se puede! ¿Dónde está la princesa rubia?.- Pregunté a los demás, buscando a mi damisela por todas partes.

— Está con Sherwin, se fueron a sentar a la orilla del lago. ¿Vas a lanzar la pelota o qué?.— Me quedé procesando las palabras.

Si él nunca hablaba con Sherwin...

¿Porqué ahora si...?

— ¡Jonathan! ¿Vas a patear o no?.- Me concentré de nuevo, y pateé la pelota con fuerza. Entré al juego nuevamente pero con un sentimiento que me oprimía el pecho de una forma desagradable.

No tiene nada de malo que le hable, ¿o si?. Christian era mi amigo. Es mi amigo; él...

No es gay, ¿o si?. Y si lo fuera, no es como si fuera a fijarse en el único otro chico que es abiertamente homosexual del salón.

...¿Cierto..?

— ¡Ay no! ¿Una no los puede dejar solos porque corren tras la pelota?!.- Kelly llegó, y su labial corrido me hizo reír un poco.— ¡Se acabó el juego! El chocolate caliente ya está listo. ¡El último se queda mirando!.-

La muy loca gritó y todos corrieron hacia el lago como si fuera a desaparecerse todo el chocolate caliente.

Reí y me quité el suéter que Sherwin me había dado. Por el juego, había comenzado a sudar y no quería ensuciarlo.

Vaya, la luna estaba realmente hermosa esa noche...

— Hey, Romeo. ¿Vienes?.— Kelly me habló y reí un poco. No sabía que se había quedado esperándome.

— ¿Yo, Romeo? Si la que anda muy romántica eres tú, payasa.— Me acerqué a ella y le limpié su labial de las mejillas.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, y reí fuerte.

— A-ah.. Y-yo...-

— Lo sé. Samantha se vé dulce pero es una fiera contigo.-

Kelly me golpeó el brazo y caminamos los dos juntos hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

— No soy la única que anda romántica hoy...- Alzó su mirada a una pareja en especial. Los del equipo de béisbol estaban en un lado, Samantha y las chicas en otro, habían dos parejas: Un par de novios, y Sherwin con Christian.

Se me revolcó el corazón.

— Hmph...— Contesté completamente serio.

— Tranquilo, eso se puede arreglar.- Como una experta en una guardería, Kelly caminó al centro de donde estaban todos y gritó:

— ¡A contar historias de terror!.— Su entusiasmo era una de las mejores cualidades de Kell. Todo gritaron, y se sentaron al rededor de la fogada enseguida, incluída la parejita.

Aproveché y me moví rápidamente para sentarme a lado de Sherwin, quien al verme me sonrió tímidamente.

— Hey, Sherwin. ¿Te las estás pasando bien?.— Le pregunté, disimulando las ganas de estrangular a Chris cuando cambió de lugar para sentarse a lado del pelirrojo.

— ¡Sherwin!.- Christian pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor y quise morderle el brazo.

El ojimiel rió, y enseguida me miró con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡De maravilla!.— Contestó mi pregunta, y justo en ese momento las chicas comenzaron a repartir las tazas de chocolate.

Me quedé callado. Solamente escuchaba las historias de los otros, que realmente no eran muy de miedo que digamos; a medio relato salían con algo que a todos hacía reír.

No presté mucha atención, me levanté de mi lugar y me puse a lado de Kelly, que estaba enfrente de Sherwin y Chris.

Pude ver bien al pelirrojo de nuevo; la luz de la fogada hacían que su cabello se viera de un color naranja, muy bonito. Sus ojos chispeaban con las llamas del fuego, remarcando más su color. Incluso, su piel se veía mucho más suave.

¿Era mucho pedir, querer tocarlo en ese momento?

Sí, era mucho pedir, puesto que con el corazón presionado, me dí cuenta que Sherwin y Chris se susurraban cosas y se reían entre ellos.

Apreté los dientes cuando el muy graciosito rubio le dijo algo al niño pelirrojo, y este se rió con ganas.

A veces me hablaban a mí pero sinceramente las ganas de platicar se habían ido al carajo.

Nos dieron las diez... Las once... Y a las doce, decidimos que era suficiente por hoy. Realmente ya quería largarme a mi casa y quemarle el cabello rubio a Christian.

Me consolaba saber que, si al menos no la había pasado a lado de Sherwin como quería, tenía que llevarlo a su casa. Yo se lo había dicho a su mamá.

— ¡Adiós trocito de manzana! Te veo en clases.- Se despidió el rubio, porque gracias a todos los cielos, vivía en la dirección contraria.

— Claro, ¡Nos vemos, Chris!.— ¿Con él no tartamudeaba? Genial. Otro punto la rubia, cero Jonathan.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien?.- Le pregunté, completamente serio. Él ni se inmutó.

— ¡C-Claro! Chris e-es genial, se sabe muchos chistes y-y l-le gusta el anime!.- Me contestó. Tartamudeando. Joder.

— Ah...— Contesté, comenzando a caminar.

Su suéter iba en mi hombro, no soportaba el aroma de Sherwin encima mío si nisiquiera había estado con él toda la noche.

— Jo-Jonathan...— Me llamó.— ¿T-tú te la pasaste b-bien..?.— Me preguntó con una sonrisa muy diferente a las que le daba al otro idiota.

Quise patear algo.

— Claro.- Contesté cortante. Por la luz de la luna se notaba mi expresión molesta.— De maravilla.-

Sherwin se quedó callado y apresuró su paso para ponerse delante mío.

— ¿S-sucede algo..?.-

Alzé mi fría mirada hacia él. La desvié enseguida, no quería reconocerlo...

— En absoluto.

— Jonathan...- Se paró de nuevo enfrente mío, deteniendo mi caminar. No lo miré, solo bajé la vista.

No debía reconocerlo...

— Jonathan... M-mírame...— Pidió, notando ya la situación.

— ¿Ahora que ya no te está mirando Chris, quieres que yo te mire?.- Mierda...

Quise golpearme.

Y lo hize, mentalmente claro.

— ¿Q-qué..?.-

— Nada.- Pasé a su lado, y caminé lejos de él. No me fijé si venía detrás mío, estaba muy ocupado tratando de entender qué demonios sucedía conmigo. Yo no soy así de descortés nunca.

— ¡Jonathan espera..!.— Me tomó de la mano y lo solté enseguida como si me hubiera hecho algo muy horrible.

¡Joder, ¿qué diablos sucede conmigo?!

— ¿P-porqué t-te pones así..? É-él solo es m-mi amigo...- Me explicó Sherwin, mirándome sin comprender. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al notar mi recelosa mirada.

Nunca me había pasado esto...

— ¿Quieres saber?.- Le hablé bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia él.

Creo que lo estaba asustando porque por cada paso que yo daba, él retrocedía dos.

— ¡Chris se te acerca mucho! ¡Y si tu le gustas, yo..!.— Le estaba gritando en la calle a un niño de dulce mirada que me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Quise reaccionar pero la situación estaba a mi favor. Sherwin chocó contra un árbol casi cayéndose, pero lo corralé poniendo mis dos brazos a los lados.

La luz de la luna le pegaba directamente en el rostro, dejando una parte iluminada y una parte en lo oscuro.

— No. — Dije bajo.- No puedes gustarle. Tú... Tú eres mío, Sherwin.-

Un sentimiento tan fuerte me invadió y me desconocí. Sin dejarle opción, junté mis labios a los suyos con rudeza.

Él cerró su boca y yo quise sentir su calidez, por lo que mordí su labio inferior, obligándolo a abrir la boca.

Lo reconozco, Sherwin me gusta; y verlo junto a otro chico me mata de celos. Porque es tan lindo, tan delicado, tan gentil. Él no puede dejar de quererme porque es mío.

Porque yo le gusto y él me gusta a mí, me pertenece. Nos pertenecemos, y por eso lo estoy besando.

Noté que sus manos temblaban porque las pasó por mis hombros; se alzó de puntitas y suspiró en mis labios.

Era un beso torpe, y conforme pasaban los segundos, lo besé con más dulzura.

Joder... Sus labios sabían a miel y chocolate. Ahí con los ojos cerrados apoderándome de su boca me olvidé de todo.

El estómago me daba la sensación de querer gritar de júbilo, era cierto lo de las jodidas mariposas.

La respiración de Sherwin chocaba contra mí, y sentir sus labios tan suaves contra los míos me hizo sonreír.

Un momento...

¿Qué?!

Abrí mis ojos y me separé rápidamente.

Lo miré asustado y...

No. NO. NO. ¡Yo no soy gay, joder!.

Me temblaron las manos, y mi corazón se aceleró a mil. ¿Qué había hecho?!

No pude haber besado a un hombre, ¡Yo no soy gay, maldita sea!

Con desesperación, agarré mi cabello y sin pensarlo dos veces, heché a correr a mi casa.

Un sentimiento enorme de culpa me invadió. Mi madre.. ¡Qué demonios diría mi madre si vé a su perfecto hijo, besando a otro chico?!

El cosquilleo en mis labios y mi estómago no se iba. Y tratando de disimular lo más posible, entré a mi casa de manera rápida.

Mamá estaba hablando por teléfono por lo que no me hizo caso, pero yo sentía que el sonido acelerado de mi corazón me delataría.

Me encerré en mi habitación, corrí a mi cama y entre desesperación y confusión, no dormí nada en toda la noche.

Kelly y Samantha me miraban como si les hubiera contado la historia más triste del mundo. De hecho Kell tenía los ojos aguados ya.

— Oh dios... ¿Q-qué hiciste Jonathan..?.- Me dijo la rubia, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

Samantha la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

— Preciosa, tranquila... Tiene solución, aún pueden hablar..- Una trataba de tranquilizar a su sensible novia, y yo me sentí algo mal. ¿Cómo se sentiría Sherwin, si él era el protagonista de esto?.

Y era Lunes... Llevaba días sin hablarle...

— Lo sé... P-pero es tan triste...- Lloriqué Kelly.

— Vamos chicas... N-ni yo estoy tan triste...- Les dije, pero la verdad es que no me sentía ya triste porque después de pensarlo toda la noche, me dí cuenta de lo dulce que era besar a Sherwin.

— Jonathan...- Me llamó Samantha.-

— Dime...

— Tu sabes que... Ser gay... No es malo, ¿no?.- Suspiré con pesadez.

— Si. Pero... Yo no soy gay... No podría. Digo, nunca he sentido atracción por ninguna mujer, y menos por un chico... Sin embargo...- Me sonrojé, y las dos chicas rieron.

— Te gusta Sherwin.

— Si.- Afirmé. Escucharme decirlo era raro.

— Entonces, si no eres gay, ¿qué es lo que te hace gustar de Sherwin?.- Preguntó Samantha.

— Pues...- Enlisté todo, y sin titubeos, contesté:— Me gusta su sencillez, su inteligencia, su risa, mirada y ternura. Me encanta cuando está concentrado escribiendo, porque es muy dedicado y delicado para y eso y para todo lo que hace. Me gusta su timidez, su gentileza. Me gusta su forma de ser en general...- Tomé aire, y sonreí un poco.- Y cuando lo veo.. No me importa que sea un chico, solo que... ¿Qué dirán..?.-

Samantha rió, y tomando a Kelly de la mano, me miró completamente decidida.

— ¿Y tú qué crees que le ví a la loca esta?.- Besó a la rubia en los labios, y sonreí sinceramente.- La amo. Es atrevida, linda, inteligente, divertida, es amigable, muy besable.- La abrazó con afecto y sentí un poco de envidia.- Y es una chica. Y aunque ella hubiera sido hombre, o travesti, o lo que sea... Me hubiera enamorado dos veces de ella, o más, una y otra vez.-

Suspiré, entendiendo lo que me dijo Sam.

— Jonathan, no está mal querer a alguien por lo que es. Es algo estúpido querer definirte como heterosexual, u homosexual.— Samanta acomodó su cabello negro detrás de su oreja, y continuó.— Pero si me lo preguntas... Eres igual que yo, alguien pansexual.

— Tienes el valor de decir que quieres a alguien por quien es.- Completó Kelly con una dulce sonrisa, y entonces, me sentí identificado.

¡HOLA HERMOSOS!

¿Qué tal? x'3

Espero estén muy bien, muy contentos~

Les traje un cap super largo porque esta semana fué de exámenes y tuve que estudiar mucho ;U;

Y como ven... Les traje una SORPRESOTAAAA

¡Ya se besaron los niños! x'3333

A mí sinceramente me encantó tanto su beso, fué tan... 'Te quiero but no soy gay' :v 'BUT ESTOY CELOSO!' xd

Y aquí es donde la trama comienza a ponerse más interesante 7u7

Aparte de todo esto :'v ¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE FELÍZ PORQUE YA SON DOS MIL LECTURAS CTM AOSHSKDJSJD!

No saben como los amo, y se los agradezco tanto :'v un BESOTE lleno de yaoi para mis lectores en México, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, Colombia, España, Italia, Estados Unidos, Guatemala, Puerto Rico, y los demás paises hermosos desde donde me leen ;u;

Los amo, los amo, los amo x'3

Y para agradecerlo, les tengo una sorpresa ;u; ya muy pronto sabrán cuál es uwu mis bebos hermosos

Bueno, sin más, espero les haya gustado mucho, -tanto como a mí- este capítulo 7u7

Muchas gracias por leerme, y y saben, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. 7: Deseable

No sabía que sentir al respecto. Mientras me sentaba en mi silla correspondiente dentro del salón, y trataba de prestar atención a mi maestro explicando algo de cálculo integral, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado pensando y analizando la situación en la que me encontraba.

¿Soy pansexual? ¿Eso se puede? ¿Se elige? O simplemente... ¿se nace con ello? ¿podría dejar de serlo si lo quisiera así?

Mis dudas eran cada vez más, y conforme aumentaban, mis manos sudaban y me sentía mareado consecuentemente.

El maestro se acercó a mí y, sin tratar de ocultar mi nerviosísmo lo volteé a ver.

— ¿Joven Jonathan..?.- Preguntó sin más.- ¿Está usted bien?.-

Todos mis compañeros de salón voltearon a verme enseguida, creo que Sherwin también lo hizo. Mis manos temblaron más si se podía y con un hilo de voz contesté:

— N-no...-

Kelly fué la primera en levantarse de su asiento a mi lado, y me tocó las mejillas con extrema preocupación.

— Jonathan, ¿qué te pasa?.-

No le contesté, a lo lejos escuché como susurraban acerca de mi estado. ¿Estarían hablando de mi homo... pansexualidad? ¿Sabrían que besé a Sherwin? ¿Le dirían a mamá?...

— Jonnhy... ¿qué tienes?.- Volvió a preguntarme Kelly.— Estás completamente frío y pálido.-

Juro que quise decirle que tenía miedo, me aterraba lo que los demás dijeran del perfecto Jonathan Díaz. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, quise gritar y llorar.

No quiero... ¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?...

Todo se oscureció ante mí, y en un intento de querer pedir ayuda, lo último que ví fueron los amielados ojos de Sherwin mirándome con angustia.

Después no supe nada más.

— Excelente, entonces deja de reclamarme, idiota.-

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que ví fué a mi mamá hablando por teléfono con una persona. Intenté levantarme pero una punzada en mi cabeza me hizo volver a acostarme haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— N-no te levantes... P-porfavor.. Aún n-no estás b-bien..-

La última persona que debería estar ahí conmigo, lo estaba.

Mis recuerdos de hace unos cuantos días regresaron de golpe al ver a Sherwin sentado junto a mí dentro de la enfermería de la escuela; mamá estaba fuera de la enfermería pero por su acalorada discusión por teléfono supe que no entraría.

Intenté levantarme otra vez, quería saber qué tenía.

Nunca me he desmayado y es muy raro que le suceda a alguien que se alimenta sanamente.

La cabeza me dolía pero aún así lo intenté.

Unas manos se posaron en mi pecho con delicadeza y volteé a ver a Sherwin.

— J-Jonathan... N-no...-

Tragué duro al ver que mi chaleco de uniforme no lo traía encima, solamente mi camisa blanca. Y el calor de las manos del niño a mi lado me traspasaba ferozmente.

— Todo esto es tu culpa...- Susurré sin querer. Bajé la mirada, y me recosté nuevamente. Sherwin ahogó un gemido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Joder... Deja de ser tan adorable.

— ¿M-mi culpa..?.- Preguntó asustado, asomando sus ojos por entre sus dedos.— Y-yo lo s-siento tanto... N-no quise...-

— No hablo de esto...- Le contesté. Me volteé de lado, y ví como enseguida se sonrojó.

Maldita sea... Deja de ser tan lindo.

— Cierra la puerta porfavor, Sherwin.- Le pedí secamente, a lo que él enseguida se levantó e hizo lo que le pedí.

Pude darme cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, y su torpe caminar era aún más torpe. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y regresó a sentarse en la silla frente a la camilla donde yo estaba acostado.

— J-Jonathan... Y-yo...

— No.- Lo intenrrumpí. Creo que quería llorar porque sus ojos parecían estar más cristalizados.

— N-no, escucha.. Y-yo no p-podría hacerte d-daño de ninguna f-forma.. T-tú lo eres t-todo para mí...- Escuchar eso esta vez hizo que el corazón se me acelerara de una forma impresionante. Ví sus manos temblando y tomé una de ellas con suavidad.

Dios.. Deja de ser tan delicado con tus palabras y acciones.

— Sherwin... No es eso...- Bajé la mirada, y suspiré muy profundamente. Era ahora o nunca. Entrelazé mis dedos lentamente con los suyos, y Sherwin soltó un suspiro tan tierno que me hizo sonreír.— Escucha... Lo del otro día... Fuí un idiota. No debí tratarte así y realmente no sé qué pasó conmi-

— N-no pasa nada... A-admito que fué lindo p-poder convivir con Chris, p-pero yo quería e-estar contigo...- Pudo interrumpirme y sonreí tontamente.

— Aparte de eso, no fué muy educado de mi parte haberte tratado como te traté. No debí dejarte ahí solo en la noche y no debí..-

Mis palabras se ahogaron porque Sherwin se lanzó a abrazarme.

Me encanta que seas tan adorable, deja por favor de ser gentil conmigo...

— ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?.- Reí un poco, y lo abrazé de vuelta.

— N-no hay nada q-que perdonar...- Suspiró en mi oído y joder... Quise abrazarlo por todo lo que quedaba del día. Sherwin olía a una combinación de chocolate, coco y madera.— M-me asustaste mucho esta mañana.. Y hablando d-de eso.. La enfermera t-te dejó frutas. N-no has comido a-adecuadamente, según su d-diagnóstico, p-por eso el desmayo...-

Sherwin se alejó de mí sin chistar, y lo extrañé entre mis brazos. Ví que buscaba algo pero no lograba encontrarlo. Se veía mucho más lindo hoy que otros días. Sus mejillas rojas hacían resaltar sus lindas pecas, y su desarreglado uniforme lo hacía ver muy infantil.

— ¿Qué buscas?.- Le pregunté divertido. Mi mal humor y todo lo que pensé en la mañana habían desaparecido.

— Tu comida..- Llevó una de sus manos a sus rizos, enroscándolos un poco y desbaratándolos.

— Oh, vaya. ¿Ya buscaste en la mesa, Sherlock?.- Reí por lo despistado que era, y él rió también.

Tomó la bandeja de frutas y la llevó a mi cama con extremo cuidado.

Reí fuertemente por su raro caminar.

— ¿Y porqué caminas así ahora?.- Realmente daba risa; parecía un espía queriendo pasar desapercibido pero con la delicadeza de un rinoceronte.

— Dios, soy patético.- Dejó de caminar y rió más conmigo. Su risa...

Deja de ser tan risueño...

— No, no lo eres.- Le invité a que se sentara a mi lado en la camilla, y puso la bandeja en mis piernas mientras se acomodaba a mi costado.— Pasa que eres muy lindo...-

Sus mejillas se encendieron y bajó su mirada.

Se me ocurrió algo perfecto para animarlo.

— ¡Oh no! ¡He quedado inmóvil!.— Me miró algo asustado.- ¿Habrá alguien que pueda darme de comer? ¡No puedo mover mis manos!.- Fingí drama y él rió enseguida.

— ¡Me asustaste!.- Reclamó, dando un ligero golpe en la cama, pegando a mi pierna derecha.

— ¿Cómo osas a atacar a un chico inmóvil? Ahora por eso tendrás que darme de comer tú.-

— ¡Ja, eres increíble!.- Reímos ambos por lo extraño y divertido de la situación, hasta que Sherwin tomó un pedazo de sandía y con un tenedor lo llevó a mi boca.

No sabía cuánta hambre tenía hasta ese momento.

— Está delicioso, come tu también.- Le invité con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Amo las sandías.

— P-pero n-no hay otro tenedor...-

— ¿Y qué? Come, no me molesta. No es como si..- Me callé enseguida.

— ¿Como si qué?.- Preguntó inocentemente. Tomó un pedazo de sandía también y lo llevó a sus labios.— Mmm... Amo la sandía..- Murmuró, y nuevamente tomó un pedazo de fruta para mí.

Ni me molesté en ver qué fruta era; solo podía pensar que en ese momento, el mal ya estaba hecho. Había besado a Sherwin unas noches atrás y justo ahora sus labios sabían seguramente a sandía.

Tragué duro, y me sonrió nervioso.

— ¿T-tengo algo en la cara?.- Preguntó.- T-tienes que seguir comiendo J-Jonathan, l-la enfermera dijo...-

No escuché nada de lo que dijo. Veía sus labios abrirse y pegar entre ellos formando una frase que no me molesté en descifrar. Su labio inferior se notaba mucho más grande que el superior; y el jugo de la sandía que había llevado hace unos instantes a su boca todavía residía en sus comisuras.

Joder... Sherwin puede ser deseable si quiere. Me descubrí viéndolo de una forma diferente a como lo había estado viendo antes. Me muero por besarlo, morderlo, dominarlo, joder...

— ¿Me das más sandía, por favor?.- Pregunté sin más. Sentía la cara caliente por lo que supuse que ya estaba sonrojado.

— S-sí Jonathan..- Su ternura no se iba, y me dió otro trozo.

Puedo decir que duramos una media hora comiendo los dos, y fué una media hora de tortura ver sus labios mojarse del jugo de las frutas y no poder comérmelo a besos a él.

En ese momento sentí tan correcto querer besarlo. Y abrazarlo, y querer estar con él.

— N-no sé si no te d-dije pero.. T-tu mamá lleva h-horas afuera llamando a a-alguien...- Me comentó de repente, y yo le asentí con la cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

— Si, es normal. Siempre está pegada al teléfono.- Noté la mirada de Sherwin sobre mí y me puse nervioso otra vez.— ¿Q-qué pasa?.-

Sherwin se puso rojito otra vez, y sonrió tiernamente. Bajó su mirada y sus manos jugaron entre ellas como signo de que estaba nervioso.

— S-si te dijera.. Q-que siempre he tenido u-una fantasía a-algo loca... ¿Dejarías d-de hablarme..?.- Lo miré interesado sonriendo ladeadamente.

— Claro que no, las fantasías siempre serán algo fuera de lo común. Dime qué es.- Le animé, y la curiosidad me estaba ganando.

— M-me da pena...- Cubrió su rostro, y su sonrojo aumentó.

Reí un poco.

— Vamos, no puedes dejarme con la duda. ¿Qué es?.- Sherwin me miró complemente emocionado, y acercó una de sus manos a mi cara.

Cuando noté que quería tocarme, se me aceleró el corazón otra vez.

— S-siempre he querido... t-tocar tu cabello...- Así como lo dijo, llevó su mano a mi cabeza para poder acariciar mi cabello.

— Hazlo.. No voy a morderte.- Le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí galantemente. Él sonrió un poco y se dedicó a acariciarme.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Cuando noté que mi cabello caía en mi frente supe que ya estaba totalmente despeinado.

— ¿Me harás un nuevo corte, Sherwin?.- Reí un poco y él contestó algo que yo no esperaba para nada.

— No s-sabes... C-cómo me gustas...- Un sentimiento placentero subió desde mi estómago hasta mi corazón. Lo miré a los ojos y se me hizo más deseable él.

¿Se enojaría si lo beso otra vez?

— A-amo tu cabello.. t-tus ojos... Tus manos.. T-tu forma de caminar, tu cuerpo, t-tu boca...- Su tartamudeo me incitaba a poder sellarle los labios y comerme todas sus dulces palabras. Moría por besarlo, maldita sea, no sabía que podía darse a desear de esa manera. ¿Qué me has hecho, Sherwin?

— Entonces no te contengas...- Susurré, y a punto estuve de acercarme a su rostro mientras él bajaba sus manos a mi cuello cuando abrieron la puerta.

— ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! — La mamá de Sherwin entró de repente a la enfermería y trató de cerrar la puerta esperando a que la dejaran en paz. ¿Pero quién?...

— ¡Eso es lo único que sabes decir, cereza idiota! .- ¡Era mi mamá! Pero.. Nunca había gritado así a una persona de frente...

— ¡Porque es lo único que siempre te interesó escuchar!.- Por los gritos deduje que no nos habían visto en la habitación.

— ¡No puedes reclamarme nada si tú te fuiste con él!.- Olivia Díaz abrió la puerta y miró a la señora Winter con furia.— ¡No tienes derecho alguno!, ¡Cuando estuviste embarazada no me tomaste en cuenta!.- Mi mamá estaba histérica, su cabello negro se veía inusualmente fuera de su lugar. Me sorprendí mucho.

— ¡Es por eso que me fuí con él! ¡Tú nunca me aceptaste! ¡No querías aceptar lo nuestro!.-

— ¿Qué iba a decir la gente de nosotras, Annelise?!.—

— ¡Oh claro, señora Oliva! Ni con los años que tienes te deja de importar el qué dirán.—

— Lo único que me importa eres tú, sino no te llamara todos los días.- ¿Qué..?

— Eso debiste haberlo dicho hace quince años, Díaz.-

No nos habían notado, por lo que carraspeé la garganta pero el pelirrojo a mi lado habló.

— ¿Mamá..?.— Sherwin y yo nos mirábamos sin querer creer la situación.

— ¿Ustedes... Fueron pareja?.- Pregunté completamente serio.

Ellas se voltearon a nosotros completamente sorprendidas. Fué la primera vez que ví a mamá sonrojada, enojada y desarreglada. En cambio Sherwin miraba a su mamá asustado.

— Jonathan... ¿Q-qué haces aquí?.— Mi madre me miró como si yo fuera un fantasma, pero endurecí mi mirada y miles de preguntas se acumularon dentro mío.

— Contesta. Tú y la mamá de Sherwin, ¿fueron algo?.- Estaba de más preguntar, el silencio incómodo en la habitación blanca de la escuela contestaba por sí solo.

Mi mamá y la de Sherwin... Alguna vez estuvieron enamoradas. Y no sabía como sentirme al respecto.

¡HOLAAAA! x'3

Aquí de nuevo yo :v

Espero que estén perfectamente, yo estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes ;u; por eso actualizo hasta hoy QuQ

En fin, les traje drama y del bueno :v si les adelanto lo del próximo capítulo, Jonathan gritará a su madre que si PORQUÉ ESTÁ BESANDO A LA LISIADAAAA :v

Okno XD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo uwu a mi en lo personal me encantó :v

Ya unos lectores me han pedido que haya lemon, y si bien me encanta escribirlos, no sé si ponerle a esta historia, pero si podría hacerlo en un capítulo especial ;v

En fin ;u; respeto que muchas lectoras también son menores de edad, y es un tema a tratar todavía

Sin más, me despido QuQ cuídense mucho, y recuerden que los amo, mucho mucho ;u;

Shirley aparecerá en el próximo capítulo uwu, para los que lo extrañan ;v

¡Bye!


	8. 8: Incondicional

— ¿Qué hacías con el hijo de esa mujer, Jonathan?.- Me preguntó mamá una vez llegamos a la casa.

En todo el camino no le había dirigido la palabra; si ella no contestaba mis preguntas, yo tampoco iba a hacerlo.

Dejé mi mochila en la sala y fuí a la cocina igorándola completamente.

— Te pregunté algo, Jonathan.- Su duro tono de voz completamente carente de emoción alguna retumbó por las frías y grises paredes de mi casa. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi vida si hubiera tenido dos mamás?.

— No quiero hablar, me siento mal, por si no te enteraste, estuve en la enfermería.- Contesté molesto.

— Pero no estabas mal para estar con ese niño, ¿o sí?.-

— ¿Quieres que juguemos a las preguntas?.- Me volteé enojado a ella.— Bien, anda, ¿ahora me dirás que soy adoptado?.- Pregunté alzando mis cejas, mirándola como si no fuera mi madre. Un jodido dolor de cabeza me llegó de repente.— ¿O que en realidad si soy tu hijo pero papá al descubrirte lesbiana nos abandonó?.-

Pasé de ella y quise buscar un calmante, sentía mis nervios a punto de estallar. Iba a comenzar a buscar en los estantes pero volteé a ver a mi mamá que estaba en el marco de la puerta; grave error. Me miraba como si fuera el malo de la película.

— No...- Mamá bajó su cara y su cabello negro cayó cubriendo sus ojos.— Eso no te interesa. Y por última vez, ¿qué hacías con ese joven?.-

No tenía que pensarlo dos veces, odiaba a mi madre. Era tan manipuladora, tan fría y ruin. El dolor de cabeza aumentó y un mal presentimiento me advirtió salir de ahí; dejarla con la palabra en la boca y no contestarle nada. Pero tenía qué, después de todo, mi educación no me permitía decirle nada que no tuviera que decirle a mi mamá.

— Es mi amigo, estaba preocupado por mí.- Contesté entre dientes.

— ¿Un amigo que se encierra solo contigo en un cuarto alejado de todos los demás estudiantes?.- Preguntó aceradamente. Tragué duro, ya sabía que atacaría al pelirrojo.

Mis pensamientos de que Sherwin me gustaba estaban trepando por mi consciencia, y joder... No es momento de ponerme a pensar en eso...

No contesté y me le quedé mirando fijamente.

— Quiero que te olvides completamente de ese niño. El hijo de esa mujer no es buena influencia para tí. La lesbiana es ella, no yo, y seguramente sus hijos van siguiendo sus pasos.- Ahí estaba de nuevo, fría, cortante, desconcertante, tenía el corazón inservible.

Me quedé quieto analizando sus palabras.

— No... No puedo dejar a Sherwin.. E-él es mi amigo..- Respondí algo confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi dulce pelirrojo entre sus problemas?

— Entonces te cambiaré de escuela. No quiero que vayas a salir un día de estos con que eres homosexual. Sería repulsivo, y denigrante. Te desconocería como mi hijo.-

Su mueca de asco me lo dijo todo.

Sentí un peso encima mío y como todo se alejaba lentamente de mí.

Lo sabía.. Sabía que no le gustaría nada la noticia de que me gustaba otro niño...

Ella no lo iba a aceptar...

Dí un paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que pude moverme bien y no me quedé a escuchar más, mi mal presentimiento me hacía sentir peor. Corrí hacia las escaleras y subí a mi habitación rápidamente.

— ¿Porqué?..- Susurré, cerrando mi puerta lentamente.— ¿Porqué..? ¿Qué te hize yo?!.- Me recargué sobre la puerta y me senté lentamente.

No podía ni siquiera llorar. Me sentía...

Solo.

Como siempre, desde siempre.

Abrazé mis piernas y suspiré hondo; tenía ganas de no salir jamás de mi habitación.

— Papá...- Lloriqueé como un niño pidiendo auxilio a un desconocido.

Quizás si él me hubiera querido, mi vida sería otra...

Me resigné, no tenía caso ponerse a soñar y anhelar.. Al paso de los minutos con la sombra de un hombre que ni siquiera conocí, me quedé dormido.

— ...Jonathan...-

Por favor... Déjenme dormir...

— Jonathan...-

Una ventana apareció enfrente mío, y varias aves entraban azotando sus alas dejando un arcoíris hermoso detrás.

Libertad, como quisiera ser un ave...

— ¡Jonathan..!.-

Lentamente fuí abriendo los ojos al notar que estaba soñando; la poca luz que se reflejaba por mi ventana me lastimó las pupilas y froté mis ojos.

— ¡Jonathan..!.-

Un momento...

¡Era Shirley!

— ¡Jonathan!.-

Me desperté totalmente al ver que Sherwin estaba arriba del árbol que daba a mi ventana, y Shirley bailaba a su lado completamente felíz.

Me sentí contento y más animado que hace rato. Rápidamente abrí la ventana y ví a Sherwin sentado en el árbol, con una caja de pizza y sodas, además de que iba vestido con un short naranja y una camisa azul. Se veía lindísimo.

— Pizza a d-domicilio, joven Díaz.- Me sonrió tiernamente y le sonreí de vuelta.

— Vaya, ¿el corazón viene en el pedido?.- Estiré mi mano y Shirley bien aprovechado se acercó casi corriendo a abrazarme y besarme la mejilla.

Reí divertido.

— No. Shirley, déjalo.- Respondió Sherwin cambiando su expresión. Reí aún más.

— Pasa, no quiero que te resfríes.- Le invité, abriendo más la ventana.

Debo admitir que viéndolo bien, Sherwin tenía mucha habilidad para subirse a los árboles y mantener equilibrio.

Shirley en cambio, parecía muy felíz hoy.

Agradecí internamente que viniera a alegrarme el día.. Sherwin... Gracias por ser incondicional...

Ambos entraron y el pelirrojo puso la caja de pizza en mi escritorio y, tratando de ser educado, se quedó parado en la ventana. Su corazón, completamente opuesto, se quedó abrazado a mí.

— Jaja, ¿Qué sucede? Puedes sentarte.- Le sonreí de lado, invitándolo a mi cama.— No sabía que conocías mi casa.- Le inquirí divertido, mientras iba a prender la luz.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación sólo un poco y supe que la casa estaba completamente silenciosa; supongo que mamá salió. Cerré de nuevo y entonces Shirley me soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

— G-gracias..- Contestó Sherwin, tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama.— Pues..- Rascó su nuca con nerviosismo, yo me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Qué?.- Lo incité a continuar.

— Shirley... Shirley me d-dijo dónde vivías..- Desvió su mirada de la mía completamente sonrojado, y entonces reí con ganas.

— ¡Enserio?! ¡Vaya!.- Busqué al mencionado pero no lo ví a mi lado.

— ¿Shirley?.- Preguntó Sherwin.

Ambos nos miramos buscando al corazoncito volador y nos levantamos de la cama para buscarlo.

— Idiota... Te dije que te comportaras..- Masculló el ojimiel y solté una risa. Busqué en mi armario, y grande fué la sorpresa al ver al corazón agarrando una de mis camisas y olfateándola.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... Sherwin, ya lo encontré.— Dije con diversión, enseñándole al otro donde estaba su fiel compañero.

El niño rápidamente reaccionó y se sonrojó violentamente. Agarró a Shirley y sin pedirle permiso, lo sacó del armario.

— Te traje con la condición de que te comportarías, ¿qué va a pensar Jonathan de tí, grandísimo acosador?.- Le regañó con una dulce mirada que no hacía más que darme risa.

El corazoncito contestó algo en el idioma de los corazones que solo el pelirrojo entendío.

— Creo que te acaba de retar.- Agregué conteniendo la risa.-

— Oh, esto no se quedará así, jovencito.- Contestó el menor, y entonces sí que solté una carcajada.

— Dios, me matas de ternura, Sherwin.- Me acerqué a ellos, y tomando a Shirley, lo metí a mi armario de nuevo.- Puedes descansar ahí, tu dueño y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.- Le guiñé el ojo, y creo que Shirley se sonrojó.

No supe por que cerré la puerta del armario.

Me volteé a Sherwin y ví que miraba al suelo con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Estábamos solos, en mi habitación... Joder...

— A-ah.. ¿Quieres comer ya?.- Le pregunté con una sonrisa que ojalá le haya mostrado tranquilidad de mi parte.

— C-claro..- Contestó, sentándose en el suelo.

— Espera, pondré un poco de música.- Le dije, intentando distraer mis pensamientos un poco.— ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?.- Le pregunté algo avergonzado.- Lamento decir que sólo tengo música clásica..-

— E-es perfecta..- Me dijo con sus ojos brillando cálidamente. Me volteé enseguida a buscar el disco correspondiente. Joder, joder, joder...

Una lenta y bella balada comenzó a sonar a un volumen considerado; entonces me quité el chaleco de la escuela quedándome con mi camisa blanca y mi pantalón.

— Me quedé dormido después de venir a casa.- Expliqué.— Y no sé cómo supiste, pero tenía mucho antojo de pizza.- Comenzé a platicar con una sonrisa en mi cara.

— Me a-alegra haber a-acertado..- Ambos comimos y platicamos un buen rato de música y autores.

Shirley salió después de dos horas de mi armario con una sonriente expresión.

Sherwin lo regañó y yo estaba que no aguantaba la risa.

Al final nos acabamos toda la pizza, Shirley terminó durmiendo en mis almohadas y Sherwin y yo solo escuchábamos música sin decir una sola palabra.

— Sherwin...- Lo llamé, acostado a su lado en el suelo. Miré el techo de mi habitación y después volteé la cara para ver sus ojos color miel.

— ¿Si?.-

Me quedé callado. Quería decirle que mi mamá no estaba contenta con nuestra amistad después de saber que su madre fué su misma exnovia. Quise decirle que aún no sabía si yo era homosexual, o si había elegido ser pansexual, pero que él me gustaba.

No le dije nada.

— ¿Cómo... Cómo está tu mamá.. Ya sabes.. Con todo esto..?.- Bajé la mirada, y escuché un largo suspiro por su parte.

— Mal..- soltó enseguida.— Mamá s-siempre ha sido muy sentimental. C-cuando llegamos a la c-casa se soltó a llorar m-muchísimo.- De alguna forma quise poder consolar a la señora Winter.— Y empezó a decir c-cosas raras como que ella era tan felíz con Olivia, y q-que la extrañaba tanto..-

Escuchar eso no me consolaba nada; la pobre mamá de Sherwin quizás seguía queriendo a mi madre, pero...

— ¿Y t-tu mamá?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

— Ella... N-no tocó el tema..- Evité mirar al menor a los ojos. No me atrevía a decirle.

— ¿Sabes? Yo y-ya sabía que mi mamá había tenido una r-relación m-muy hermosa..- Relató, mientras sonreía dulcemente.- E-ella decía que conoció una vez a u-una reina de hermoso c-cabello negro, y de c-corazón tan puro y dulce...-

Quise decirle que quizás se equivocaba de persona.

— P-pero.. Esa reina n-no tenía suficiente valor p-para amarla de vuelta.. Sin miedo, n-ni prejuicios.- Estaba concentrándome en la historia, preguntándome qué tipo de relación llegaron a tener mamá y la señora Winter.- Entonces mamá q-quiso decirle a-al mundo que ella estaba e-enamorada.. Pero los padres de la reina h-hicieron que se alejaran... Y se llevaron a-a la reina lejos.. M-muy lejos.-

Ahora comprendo...

— E-entonces pa-pasaron los años y cuando la reina y m-mi mamá volvieron a verse... La reina y-ya tenía un hijo...- Sherwin sonrió, y me miró con una ternura infinta, tiñiendo sus mejillas de rojo.- Un apuesto p-príncipe...-

Entendí esa referencia, y sonreí de lado.

— ¿Tu mamá te dijo que era apuesto o eso lo inventaste tú?.- Lo miré pícaramente y me acerqué a él para poder abrazarlo. Mi cabello quedó abajo de su mentón y mi naríz quedó a la altura de su pecho.

Joder.. Amaba su aroma.

— Las preguntas al final.- Contestó riendo, y abrazándose a mí también. Sus manos acariciaron mi cabello y de a poco fué despeinándolo.

— Entonces... A mamá la enviaron lejos, y cuando regresó, ya estaba conmigo. Pero... Yo no conocí nunca a mi padre...- Murmuré con un lastimero gesto. Sherwin acarició mi cabello con más paciencia y entonces lo escuché suspirar.

— L-la reina y mamá se vieron.. Y estuvieron juntas o-otra vez, a escondidas d-de todo el mundo...- Prosiguió el pelirrojo.- La reina ya estaba c-casada con un rey por mera conveniencia de reinos..- Sherwin y yo reímos al pensar que su madre todavía le había contado eso a él estando ya grande.— Si, lo sé.. Yo t-también evitaba reírme..- Cubrió su boca con su mano y entonces lo abrazé más fuerte mientras reía.

— Pero.. Si mamá se casó por conveniencia, eso quiere decir que nunca ha dejado de querer a tu mamá...- Concluí, obviando mucho menos sus palabras hace unas horas.

— S-supongo..- Contestó Sherwin.— P-pero es más c-complicado que eso...- Su gesto indicaba que habían más cosas detrás de todo.— En resumen, s-sin decir que tu madre e-era una reina, entendí q-que cuando ellas regresaron a e-estar juntas, tu padre, y tus abuelos, p-pudieron de alguna forma m-meter ideas a tu m-mamá... Hasta que p-pudieron alejarlas c-completamente...-

Entonces por eso mi madre decía lo que decía...

— Y m-mi mamá.. B-bueno... E-esto sólo lo sé yo.. Y a-ahora tú.. Pero.. B-bueno...- Me miró a los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello.- Y-yo soy adoptado, j-junto a todos mis hermanos...-

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, pues sentí algo correr por mi espalda.

— Pero.. Te pareces mucho a tu mamá...- Inquirí, tomando un rizo rojo de su cabeza, para que entendiera a qué me refería.

— N-nadie sospecharía nada, lo sé..- Sonrió levemente.- P-pero una vez encontré u-unos papeles guardados.. Y decía que a mi me adoptó en u-un orfanato cuando yo a-apenas tenía dos meses de nacido..-

En ese momento no entendí como Sherwin no se hechaba a llorar. Si yo hubiera descubierto hace tiempo que era adoptado, no sé como reaccionaría. Era una madurez tal, la que se le veía en ese momento...

Una que ni yo, con unos meses más de edad, tenía.

— Brown e-es el apellido d-del hombre q-que me dejó en el orfanato... Mis hermanos n-no lo llevan.. Y mi madre n-nunca ha tenido o-otra pareja..- Explicó con calma.— Pero aún así... a m-mamá le debo mucho..- Sonrió dulcemente.— N-no importa si no soy s-su hijo biológico.-

— Ojalá pudiera expresarme de mi madre así como tú lo haces de la tuya...- Comenté amargamente en voz alta sin querer. Sherwin me miró con angustia y acarició mi mejilla con timidez, intentando consolarme.

— N-nada de lo que pasó e-es tu culpa.. Las cosas s-se arreglarán...- Me animó y juro que en ese momento, sus ojos se veían casi amarillos por la luz que les daba. Simplememte hermosos.

Me acerqué a su rostro, y besé sus mejillas, su naricita respingada. Subí a besos a su frente, y bajé hasta su boca, donde me detuve y le pedí permiso con la mirada. Él me hacía sentir mejor.

Y nuevamente me pregunté, ¿cómo hubiera sido mi vida con dos mamás?

Viendo los ojos amielados de Sherwin, decidí que no cambiaría por nada mi vida, si justo ahora estaba con él.

— Si mi madre y la tuya vuelven a estar juntas... Me consuela que no seas mi hermano.- Sonreí galantemente, y le robé un dulce beso de sus labios rojos.

No tardó mucho, puesto que sólo fué un toque de labios. Cuando nos separamos, Sherwin rió con ganas y relamió sus labios, mirándome con amor, y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

— Por cierto.- Le dije levantándome del suelo, y extendí mis manos para que él se levantara también.- Tengo que mostrarte algo.-

El pelirrojo un tanto extrañado de tan repentino cambio, tomó mis manos y se levantó, acomodando su ropa. Una vez ambos de frente, reí sin razón.

— Bueno, no era nada, sólo quería abrazarte.- Lo molesté un poco, riendo con ganas. Él se quejó y yo reí más.

— Estaba c-cómodo acostado, incluso Shirley prefiere e-estarlo...- Donde vió a su corazón, miró mi reloj de pared.— Demonios... Y-ya son las nueve.. M-mamá me dijo que a las ocho...- Musitó preocupado.

— Descuida, vamos.. Te llevo a tu casa.- Le dije, queriendo ser un caballero con él.— Sólo.. Que despertarás a Shirley..- Señalé con humor. El corazoncito estaba completamente desparramado en mis almohadas con una boba sonrisa.

— Ese idiota..- Sherwin, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, cargó a Shirley y lo puso en su cabello. El corazón seguía como si nada.— Se asustará cuando vea que ya no está en tu cama.-

— Si quieres dejarlo, no tengo inconveniente. Puedo llevarlo mañana a la escuela.- Ofrecí con una sonrisa, pero Sherwin se puso rojo al instante y se negó.

Se me hacía totalmente tierno que se pusiera celoso de su propio corazón.

Justo iba a abrir la puerta cuando tocaron la misma.

— Jonathan, te buscan en la entrada. Es esa mujer, y tienes cinco minutos para correrla de aquí, o lo haré yo.- Su voz sonó en las paredes de mi cuarto, haciendo que Sherwin y yo nos miráramos con precaución. Mi mamá tenía cero delicadeza cuando me hablaba a mí.

¿Qué hacía aquí Annelise Winter y porqué mi madre me decía a mí que la corriera?

— Dice que busca a su hijo, un tal Sherwin.-

Entonces sí que nos miramos entre los dos muy asustados.

Holi ;w; - le pegan-.

No me peguen XD

Sé que he tardado más últimamente, pero siendo sincera, no he tenido tiempo de nada :c

Ayer iba a subir el cap, pero me faltaba la parte final ;u; y me invitaron a una fiesta y pues ya no pude hacer nada ;u;

Hasta ahorita vine a acostarme a mi camita :'v y fué que ya AHORA SI A ESCRIBIR EL PINCHE FINAL :v

Ya se lo merecían uwu de verdad me siento muy endeudada con ustedes por que, ainsh ;U; YA SON CUATROAKSSJD MIL LECTURAS QwQ

Y aún faltan varios caps de este fic uwu

Así que no se preocupen, podré tardar, atrasarme, o quedarme sin inspiración, pero nunca, NUNCA :v abandonaré mi fic uwu

Los amodoro mis cositas hermosas, muchas gracias por leer y votar ;u;

Espero que este cap haya dejado más cosas en claro QuQ y que les haya gustado :3

Sin más que decir, los leo a la próxima ¡cuídense mucho! :3


	9. 9: Celoso

A pesar de estar completamente asustados, Sherwin cambió su expresión por una graciosa en ese mismo momento. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Mi madre estaba al otro lado de la puerta y él estaba riéndose.

— S-Shirley está temblando.— Explicó mientras contenía la risa. Entonces entendí, tal era la impresión que Sherwin tenía que su corazón se había acelerado, literal, haciendo que los rizos rojos del menor se movieran graciosamente.

Me tapé la boca enseguida para no soltar la carcajada más fuerte de toda mi vida. Creí que iba a morir de ternura al ver eso.

— ¡Jonathan! ¿Escuchaste?.- Replicó mi madre, tocando mi puerta con ansias. Enseguida me tranquilizé y respondí lo más calmado que pude.

— Si, enseguida bajo, madre.— Aunque intentaba de verdad parecer serio, no podía dejar de ver el show de Shirley. Joder...

Estar con ellos dos era una medicina para mi corazón. Si tan solo Sherwin supiera cuánto quería besarlo en ese momento...

— No tardes. No quiero verla aquí.- Se escucharon los pasos de mi madre alejándose de la puerta, y enseguida solté todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

— Dios, no vuelvas a hacerme esto.— Pude pronunciar apenas entre risas.

— L-lo siento, solo sentí cosquillas de r-repente y luego S-Shirley comenzó a temblar.- Se excusó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy linda en el rostro.

Me acerqué a él para bajar al corazoncito de su cabello y teniéndolo en mis manos dejé un beso en una de sus "mejillas".

No noté la mirada de Sherwin en ese momento.

— Esperen aquí un poco, pediré permiso para que se queden a dormir. Traten de que mamá no se de cuenta que están aquí.— Solté al corazón y salí de mi habitación.

Se podría decir que estaba en total confianza puesto que mi madre ya se había ido a su habitación, y ver la casa sola y fría no me causaba la misma sensación de tristeza porque sabía que Sherwin esperaba por mí.

Cuando salí conversé con la señora Winter con total normalidad, y ella por supuesto, en su debido momento, dejó dormir a Sherwin conmigo esa noche.

No hace falta decir que mi corazón se aceleró así como se había acelerado Shirley hace un momento.

— Perdona por tardar, estaba preparando un poco de caf...- Mi frase quedó inconclusa mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y me daba la vuelta para ver la extraña escena de Sherwin intentando meter a Shirley a mi armario, mientras este gritaba lo que parecían ser groserías, pero en su idioma.— ¿Qué haces, Sherwin?.-

El niño enseguida aprovechó el despiste de su enamorado corazón para cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejarlo dentro.

Dejé la bandeja de comida en el suelo y queriéndome aguantar la risa pregunté qué estaba pasando.

— E-es que.. Shirley t-tenía sueño.— Se excusó el pecoso con su mirada apuntando al suelo. Su inocencia era tal que yo moría por abrazarlo.

— Ah, ¿enserio?.- Decidí seguirle el juego, creo que ya sabía que estaba pasando aquí.— Entonces déjalo dormir en mi cama, no me molestará compartir mis almohadas con él.—

Pareciera que todas mis teorías eran acertadas al ver que Sherwin levantó furioso la mirada hacia las puertas del armario que eran empujadas por una fuerza interior.

— No queremos ser molestos.— Vaya, Sherwin celoso no tartamudeaba.

— Insisto, no será problema.— Me acerqué a él, queriendo aguantar la risa y las ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo en toda la noche. Joder... Él de verdad es demasiado adorable.

Mis ganas de tocarlo se volvieron incontrolables y con una de mis manos, toqué su brazo, queriendo sentir su piel por un momento.

— N-no creo que..— Mi cercanía hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan, bajando así la guardia y dejando salir a Shirley que en cuanto respiró aire fresco, se lanzó hacia mí alejándome de Sherwin.

Creo que no pude contener mi risa al ver la cara del menor.

Celoso. Sherwin era celoso a morir. Y no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, sino que hast hoy veía el grado de celos dentro de este pequeño pelirrojo.

— Shirley, pequeño.— Miré a Sherwin de reojo, quien estaba rojo de furia.— ¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo? Apuesto a que no eres problemático para dor-

— No. Shirley, nos vamos.— Fuí interrumpido por el pelirrojo asesino y con un gesto de completo enojo, tomó a su corazón en las manos de manera brusca, para alejarlo de mí.— No quiero ser una molestia, y Shirley menos. Será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, Jonathan.—

Me quedé completamente impactado en el suelo.

¿De verdad..? Joder... ¿De verdad se había molestado?

Miré enseguida como el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta y su corazón intentaba regresar a mí.

No perdí más el tiempo y antes de que abriera, lo acorralé contra la puerta y mi cuerpo.

— Sherwin... ¿T-te enojaste?.- Pregunté ilusamente, idiota, por supuesto que estaba enojado.

— No. Por favor, suéltame.— Joder... Sherwin no solo dejaba de tartamudear cuando estaba celoso, sino también cuando estaba enojado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y apretaba a Shirley con una fuerza de la que no creí que él era capaz.

— Oye.. E-escucha, no era cierto, y-yo..—

— Debo ir a casa, olvidé que tenía cosas que hacer.— Se excusó desviando su mirada amielada de mí. Diablos...

Creo que cuando se hace el dificil me gusta muchísimo más. Muero por besarlo. Pero... Hasta dejarle en claro cuanto me gusta.

— ¿Estás celoso?.— Pregunté jugándomela obviamente. Miré su boca entreabierta y subí la mirada para ver sus ojos, de un color tan peligroso como si fuera pura lava.

— E-en absoluto.- Mi niño tierno estaba volviendo, su mano soltó a Shirley quien me sorprendió porque se alejó completamente de nosotros.

No quise voltear a ver a donde se había ido, estaba demasiado ocupado enamorándome de esta faceta tan dulce pero tan provocativa de Sherwin.

— Entonces... ¿No te molestaría que Shirley duerma conmigo..?.— Provoqué más, y en ese instante quise dejar de ser un buen chico, un caballero, y un joven de buena moral y ética, para decirle que con quien quería dormir era con él, y hacerle entender cuánto me gustaban esos celos suyos.

— H-Haz lo que te plazca.— Estaba rojo de la ira. Su mirada atravesaba mi alma como si me quisiera clavar un montón de cristales al mismo tiempo.

— Eso mismo pensaba hacer.— Le tomé la palabra y lo besé. Me apoderé de su celosa boca junto a sus manos y no supe qué diablos estaba pasando conmigo. Él por su parte, se resistía a besarme.

Ah si, me encantó ver que Sherwin me celaba a tal grado de pelearme con su propio corazón.

Era algo narcisista de mi parte, pero era muy tierno de su parte.

Me jodía en parte ser así con él. No sé porqué me comportaba de esa manera, pues jamás pensé que llegaría a besar así a una persona, y menos a una persona de mi mismo sexo. Pero eso solo lo hacía mucho más atrayente, pues mi lengua por sí sola buscó la suya, abriéndome paso entre su húmeda cavidad.

Mis manos buscaron las suyas con desespero, entrelazando nuestros dedos y haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran juntos perfectamente.

Me encanta. Sherwin me tiene donde quiere, me tiene loco. Joder... Me gusta tanto que por él me declararía abiertamente homosexual.

Mi boca se movía tan naturalmente sobre la suya que cuando se separó de mí para suspirar y mirarme, sentí miedo de mí mismo.

¿Qué hize..?

Y-yo... De nuevo...

No.

Intenté calmarme, sin soltar sus manos, y sin alejarme de él, decidí que esta vez no huiría de su lado.

Lo admito, me gusta un chico. Lo acabo de besar como si temiera que alguien me lo quitara. Me volvieron loco sus celos, tan tiernos y tan posesivos.

Si no me estuviera mirando con miedo, lo hubiera vuelto a besar.

— Y-yo...— Susurró con un temblor muy inusual en su voz incluso a cuando tartamudeaba. Sus labios estaban rojos por la fricción casi violenta del beso.

Joder, soy un maldito cabrón.

— Shhh...— Interrumpí, dando un suave beso superficial a su boca. Las palabras no tenían lugar en ese momento. Quería comerme sus labios pero mi amor por él era más grande que mi deseo.

Lo abracé.

Ambos caímos a lado de la puerta y sin soltarlo, sentí como sus lágrimas caían por mi cuello.

— Y-yo...— Me apretó fuertemente contra él.— T-te a-am...-

— Me gustas, Sherwin.— Interrumpí de nuevo, susurrando con la delicadeza que no tuve hace un rato.— De verdad, me gustas mucho.—

Creo que supe quién era el verdadero ser malévolo en esa habitación, al escuchar a Shirley cantar victoria desde mi cama.

Ambos nos soltamos del abrazo para voltear a ver al corazoncito que saltaba y cantaba con gran felicidad sincera.

Así que eso quería...

Volteé el rostro de Sheriwn hacia mí con suavidad, mirándolo con todo el amor con el que pude verlo. Mucho más del que había demostrado ante alguien.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

— L-lo siento.. C-creí que l-lo preferías a e-él...—

Reí enternecido y lo abrazé de nuevo. No podría jamás ser malo con este niño. Así que decidí hacer lo correcto.

— Sherwin, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?.— Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por la ventana, y mi lámpara de noche.

No hacía falta nada más para resaltar en ese momento la inocencia del niño frente a mí, quien asintió enseguida.

Sonreí con tranquilidad, y lo ayudé a levantarse de donde estábamos.

Tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mis labios para dejar un beso en el dorso.

Su mirada enamorada me dejó continuar, y me apuré a arreglar mi cama, para que él pudiera acostarse.

— Creo que ya que sabes que tú me gustas, Shirley puede dormir con nosotros.— Antes de que el pelirrojo contestara, el corazoncito se acercó a mí para negar levemente y tomar una almohada. La colocó sobre uno de mis muebles, y se acostó allí con una gran sonrisa.

Reí con ganas, y Sherwin estaba tan sonrojado que no sabía ni qué hacer.

— N-no sabía sus i-intenciones.. L-lo juro...— Confesó el menor, con vergüenza evidente.

Terminé de arreglar la cama unos cuantos segundos después, y me acerqué a él para tomar su mano y guiarlo a la cama.

— Pero pude decirte lo que siento, eso es bueno, ¿no?.— Me senté con Sherwin en la orilla del colchón, y lo acomodé para que se recostara.

Hasta ese momento noté que sus manos estaban temblando.— Oye, puedes comer si tienes hambre.— Le invité para tranquilizarlo.

Él me miró completamente sonrojado, y sonreí de lado.

— Cuando dije dormir, hablaba de dormir y no otra cosa, Sherwin.— Agregué, completamente divertido con la situación.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir?.— Contestó él con curiosidad.

Claro, su inocencia.

Creo que iba a morir de amor.

— N-no, nada.— Me levanté para alcanzar la bandeja con comida, y acercársela. Shirley estaba que se moría de risa.

Después de eso, no hicimos mucho. Sherwin comió y se acostó a dormir a mi lado. Ambos estábamos cansados, él por el esfuerzo de venir a mi casa y yo por el agitado día que tuve.

Cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos, ví por última vez a Sherwin para poder cerciorarme de que ya estaba dormido.

Y Shirley, estaba abrazando la almohada que había agarrado para él.

Entonces me dí cuenta.

Es su corazón. Y conoce a Sherwin más que nadie por que tiene sus sentimientos más puros.

Shirley sabía que mostrándome una nueva faceta de Sherwin, yo caería rendido ante él.

Shirley solo quiere lo mejor para su dueño.

Nunca quiso causarle celos. Lo único que quiere para él, es su felicidad.

Miré a Sherwin de nuevo, quien sonreía entre sueños de manera tierna.

Joder, lo quiero. Y sabe que me gusta.

Y con la acción de Shirley, solamente pude pensar que Sherwin realmente tiene un corazón de oro.

HOLA ;u;

Perdonen, mil veces perdón, por tardar tanto. No daré excusas feas, la verdad es que la universidad me estaba dejando bien depre. Y no tenía nada de inspiración. Aparte de que estoy pasando por una situación amorosa algo triste.

Y pues... Realmente este capítulo iba a ser originalmente devastador. La mamá de Jonathan iba a descubrirlos y se iban a separar los dos bebés, y... Bueno, realmente yo estaba muy triste y eso se iba a reflejar en el fanfic.

Iban a cambiar muchas cosas pero bueno, creo que no vale la pena estar triste, y menos involucrar mi vida personal con la ficción de mis dos niños gays

Y otra cosa :U

Este "BESO" —sí, en mayúsculas porque si fué un BEZASO-, iba a ser un besito uwu.

PEEEEEEEEERO, moría de ganas por que Jonathan ya demostrara que él ya no es tan niño como todos piensan :v y pos que se agarró al Sherwin y se lo besuquió.

Así que espero que les haya gustado ese BESAZO y me perdonen por tardar tanto ;u;

Yo los sigo queriendo mucho, y agradezco a todas las personas que se han unido a mi locura de amor por estos dos bebés .

Un BEZASO para ustedes, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. BESASO. XD

Bai :3


	10. 10: Excitante

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Sherwin durmió en mi cama, y la semana había ido genial, debo admitir.

Mi madre ni siquiera se asomó por la casa, puesto que su trabajo se lo impedía, lo que al mismo tiempo a mí me permitía llegar a la hora que se me diera la gana.

Mi boca se curvó de lado en una galante sonrisa, y ví el sonrojo de mi querido pelirrojo como respuesta, con una sonrisa mucho más tierna y penosa.

Una semana. Llevaba una semana sonriéndole, coqueteándole y buscando estar con él.

Mi atención estaba tentada a ser robada por sus rizos rojos, que esa mañana en partícular se veían mucho más largos.

Adoro tu cabello.

Sus ojos se veían brillantes, hermosos, amables. Me daban tantas ganas de alejar a todos mis compañeros y a mi profesor de investigación, solo para poder perderme en ese inmenso mar naranja, cafe y dorado. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color y yo ya no sabía cual era mi tono favorito.

Me encantan tus ojos.

Su boca. Joder... Y ni hablar de su piel. Quería tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo. Quería...

\- Joven Jonathan, ¿se siente usted bien?.- Escuché decir a mi profesor, y entonces me sí cuenta que estaba parado justo en frente de Sherwin a punto de tocar su cabello.

Alejé mi mano y volteé al llamado, con una expresión de sorpresa total. ¿Cómo llegué ahí?

\- Ah, si. Claro, yo solo...- Quería reírme por lo divertido de la situación. Juro que ví a mi mejor amiga ahogarse de risa a unas cuantas sillas de distancia.- Sherwin tenía una ramita en su cabello.- Expliqué con una encantadora sonrisa.

Por favor, jamás dejes de mirarme. Mis sonrisas son solo para tí.

\- Bien, entonces, si es de su agrado, por favor asegurese de quitar esa rama del cabello de su compañero.- Las risas en el salón sólo me hicieron reír.- Estoy seguro que la clase no puede continuar si el señor Sherwin distrae tanto su... Atención.-

Sentí mis mejillas calientes ante la mirada divertida y cómplice de mi profesor. Rápidamente hice como que quitaba algo del cabello de mi niño y regresé a mi asiento con una tonta sonrisa adornando mi rostro.

\- Bien, la investigación cualitativa es aquella que se define por las cualidades, y no cantidades...- Mi maestro continuó el tema que yo ya sabía de memoria, así que Kelly aprovechó para pasarme una nota.

"Está muy interesante la clase, ¿verdad Jonathan? 3"

Apenas volteé un poco y le sonreí, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente al pelirrojo que ahora anotaba algo en su libreta.

Me gustas.

\- Agh, detesto esa clase. Juro que podría dormirme y no despertar hasta año nuevo con ese profesor.- Kelly estaba dirigiéndose a la salida, quejándose como siempre de nuestro maestro.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es la más fácil de todas, Kel.- Respondí, volteando a ver hacia nuestro salón. Quería seguir viendo a Sherwin.

\- Claro, por eso tu atención es toda para un pelirrojo bonito, ¿no?.- Sonrió cómplicemente y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Llevaba incontables sonrisas.

\- Bonito es poco, Sherwin es... Joder, es Sherwin.- La miré con ánimo, y ella estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, solamente que se tapó la boca y comenzó a dar saltitos.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Carajo, Jonathan!.- Me señaló repetidas veces, dió dos vueltas y siguió saltando.- ¡Tu mirada! ¡Estás enamorado!.- Chilló agudamente mientras sonreía como la niña loca que era.

\- ¿Qué? Para nada.- Negué, aunque mi sonrisota me delataba. Joder, me duele la cara de tanto mantener mis mejillas así.

\- Sí, claro.- Contestó burlándose.- ¡Sherwin!.-

Volteé enseguida ante ese nombre, y ví que mi adorado pelirrojo estaba saliendo del salón de clases acompañado del profesor.

Por lo visto se había quedado a lo último para ayudar al docente con sus libros y su enorme mochila llena de un mundo de conocimiento; literal, esa cosa era enorme.

\- ¡Sherwin, niño hermoso! ¡Adivina quién está enam-!

\- Cállate Kelly.- Tomé a la chica entre mis brazos, tapando su enorme bocota como si mi vida se fuera en ello.- Sherwin, ¿puedes cargar eso tu solo?.- Pregunté, soltando a la loca esa y tomando enseguida un poco de los libros que el niño llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Ah, s-si, no e-es nada.. S-sólo debo llevarlos a la biblioteca, e-el maestro me pidió e-el favor..- Ya le había quitado de las manos varios libros. No era por presumir pero el realizar ejercicio y estar en el equipo de béisbol me ha dejado muy buena condición física.

Kelly iba a abrir la boca pero la miré y creo que mi mirada dijo todo.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Jajajajajá! ¡Creo que me voy yendo! ¡Quedé en ver a mi novia hoy! ¡Bye bye!.- Kelly se fué corriendo como la loca que es y el profesor se volteó hacia mí con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Esa chica dijo... Novia?.- Preguntó, riendo divertido.

\- Créame, profesor, Kelly dice muchas cosas.- Intenté cubrirla, algo nervioso. No estaba muy listo para hablar de temas así con la gente, y menos con un docente, que seguramente era mucho más estricto con situaciones así.

\- Ahhh, estos jóvenes.- Suspiró, y no supe interpretarlo.- A su edad también me enamoré de un chico.-

Sherwin y yo lo miramos enseguida, sorprendidos. Bueno, en realidad yo miré a Sherwin por milésima vez en el día y luego miré al profesor.

\- Hoy en día, gracias a dios, es mi esposo.-

Lo sentí.

Algo electrizante pasó por mis pies al ver la sonrisa de mi profesor. Me sentí tan... Comprendido, era como un sentimiento de orgullo por ser quien soy.

La sonrisa de mi maestro es la misma sonrisa que tengo desde hace una semana, al verme en el espejo, y arreglarme especialmente sin siquiera saber la razón.

\- ¿P-profesor..?.- Pregunté sin querer, pero en ese momento sonó el celular del mayor.

\- Lo siento chicos, les encargo los libros, Jonathan, Sherwin, les agradezco mucho.- Enseguida se alejó de nosotros y contestó su celular mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.- Hola amor, voy en camino...-

Una risita tierna me hizo volver mi vista a donde pertenecía y me maravillé al ver el tierno sonrojo de Sherwin.

\- Llevemos e-esto a la biblioteca y v-vayamos a comer, J-Jonathan..- Pidió, comenzando a caminar a las escaleras.

Lo seguí con una completa felicidad. Hoy Sherwin se veía... Hermoso.

Mi mirada sin querer se desvió de su rostro cuando él comenzó a caminar delante mío, y pude su pequeño cuerpo.

Lo ví perfecto.

\- No es que no quiera ir a algún lado, pero ¿quieres ir a mi casa a comer? Hoy tengo unas ganas intensas de cocinar.-

Su cálida mirada me aceleró el corazón.

\- ¿S-sabes cocinar?.- Preguntó con timidez.

Enseguida apreté mis labios y me encogí de hombros.

\- Bueno, en realidad muy poco. Pero tranquilo, no te envenenaré.- Bromeé, mirando sus torpes pasos, sus manitas temblorosas y su sonrisa gentil.

\- S-si me e-enseñas a cocinar... Creo que p-puedo ir.-

En ese momento supe de las locas ganas de querer estar con él a solas.

\- Estoy seguro de que los huevos no se hechan con todo y cáscara, Sherwin.-

Llevábamos ya un buen rato en la cocina, riendo y batiéndonos de todos los ingredientes que se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿D-dé qué hablas? N-no estoy añadiendo cáscaras d-de huevo..- Me miró con una sonrisa divertida, a punto de atacarme con un asesino pan.

\- Claro que si.- Tomé una y la dirigí al sartén que ya estaba en la estufa con los huevos dentro.- Ahí, mira.-

\- ¡J-Jonathan!.- Me regañó, y en realidad parecía que ni me estaba regañando pues su voz era muy suave. Reí con ganas, y usando mis caderas, lo empujé a un lado para que no pudiera sacar las cáscaras.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no comes las cáscaras de huevo?.-

No sé qué coño pasaba conmigo.

Estaba pasándome de chistoso, llevaba ya un buen rato molestándolo, y haciéndole bromas ligeras. Pero en realidad, cuando Sherwin se proponía hacer algo, se desconectaba de la realidad y aunque era un intento torpe o quizás dos, no prestaba atención a nada más que sus acciones.

\- Jonathan, s-se van a quemar los huevos...- Señaló con su dedito índice, y entonces mis ganas de abrazarlo me dejaron paralizado en mi lugar.- Jonathan...- Me llamó otra vez.

\- Oh, si, perdona.- Me quité enseguida, y Sherwin volvió a lo que hacía. Ví como sacaba las cáscaras y las ponía en el bote de basura, para después comenzar a cocinar, completamente concentrado en su trabajo. Yo quería que me viera a mí, y que prestara su atención a mí.

Mientras, mi propia mirada se desviaba de su cabello, hasta su espalda, y después bajaba a su cadera, y a sus piernas.

Sherwin no es ningún niño... Lo supe cuando ví que aunque tenía sólo quince años, su cintura estaba ligeramente más delgada que su cadera, y sus piernas eran un poco largas, pero el pantalón las hacía ver delineadas. Su espalda en cambio tenía una curva que rayaba lo sensual, alzando con inocencia traviesa su trasero.

Tragué pesado y desvié la mirada a otro lado de la cocina. Necesitaba dejar de mirarlo tan siquiera por un momento en el día.

\- Jonathan, ¿m-me podrías a-yudar c-con los condimentos?.- Se giró hacia mí y enseguida caí. Ahí estaba viéndolo otra vez.

Mierda. Si pudiera leer mis pensamientos seguro que se asusta y me ve como un acosador.

\- C-claro.- Me acerqué desde atrás y me puse de puntitas para alcanzar la sal, la pimienta y un poco de mantequilla.

Las puse a un lado y enseguida tomé un poco de sal.- Mira, solo necesitas calcular con cuánto más o menos esto tomará un sabor diferente. No tienes que exagerar, la verdad es que es mejor que falte, a que te sobre.-

Sherwin asentía con una sonrisa en los labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se ve adorable sonrojado. ¿Se enojará si muerdo su mejilla?... ¿Y si la lamo?...

\- Y la pimienta, es mucho menos la que se agrega. Ya que es mala consumir mucho de ella y-

\- Déjame a m-mí ponerle un poco...- Me interrumpió, tomando el frasco de entre mis manos. Asentí, y me posicioné atrás de él.

Sherwin hechaba granitos de pimienta tan delicada y pasivamente que me dió risa, y recargué mi cabeza sobre su hombro. No me dí cuenta que él ya estaba temblando.

Su aroma me golpeó deliciosamente. Su cuello quedó desnudo ante mi depredadora vista, y entonces, inconscientemente pegué cuerpo al suyo.

\- ¿J-Jonathan?.- Él había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo seguía arrimándome a él y oliendo su piel sensible.

Suspiré complacido y cuando quise hablar, mi voz sonó extrañamente ronca.

\- ¿Si?.-

\- M-me h-haces cosquillas..- Tartamudeó más de lo normal, y tembló un poco.

\- Es que eres muy lindo.- Me justifiqué, sin saber realmente lo que estaba saliendo de mis labios en ese momento.- Me gusta mucho tu cuerpo...- Susurré.

Lo siguiente fué un acto del que me arrepiento tanto.

Volteé a Sherwin y lo acorralé contra la encimera que estaba a lado de la estufa, la cual pasó a ser un segundo plano, pues enseguida me apoderé de su boca.

Una semana, joder, sin probar sus labios. Me sentí más sediento de él una vez que lo probé.

\- Ngh...- Su jadeo resonó por mi cabeza y en un acto desesperado comenzé a subir su suéter azul de la escuela, y desfajé su camisa blanca.

\- Eres el chico más hermoso que he visto.- Le susurré por encima de los labios, lamiéndolos rápidamente.- Ya no sé que hacer para dejar de mirarte.-

Mi voz seguía sonando rara, al menos para mí sonaba muy rara, pues no sabía que podía hacerla sonar así, entonces metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, queriendo más de él, y cuando toqué la piel desnuda de Sherwin bajo mis manos, mi boca se dirigió a su cuello para besarlo.

Pero ya no escuché otro adorable jadeo. Sino un llanto silencioso.

\- N-no... P-por favor.. N-no...-

Mi vista se alzó al niño que estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y sus mejillas rojas me decían mucho.

Creo que le desagrada o lo estaba asustando demasiado.

\- Lo s-siento.. Y-yo no..- Intenté hablar, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a decirle.

El pelirrojo aprovechó y pasó a mi lado, me empujó suavemente y corrió a la salida de mi casa, agarrando su mochila.

Iba a correr detrás de él cuando la estufa sonó horrible y entonces recordé la comida que había dejado allí.

La apagué y enseguida fuí hacia la puerta, pero al fijarme afuera, la calle estaba vacía.

Suspiré derrotado. Aunque fuera a buscar a Sherwin, no creo que él queria verme.

Entonces bajé la mirada y me sentí terrible.

Estaba excitado. Lo leí en mis libros de anatomía.

Cerré la puerta de un jodido portazo y corrí al baño escaleras arriba para quitarme la ropa sin delicadeza y abrir el agua fría ante mí.

Mis ojos se cerraron por sí solos. No sabía que carajo me había pasado.

¿Asusté a Sherwin? ¿Le dí asco? ¿Qué estará pensando de mí?

No está bien que me sienta de esta manera. Quizás él siente asco si yo lo toco. Después de todo... Somos hombres. En la clase de biología no enseñan esto...

Me dejé caer en el suelo de la regadera, suspirando, y sintiéndome más derrotado que nunca. Sherwin me gustaba, y quizás hasta deseaba algo más con él, pero él seguramente no piensa en nada de eso.

Porque somos dos chicos. Y, algo dentro de mí, siente que está mal.

Necesitaba hablar con Kelly. Y con Sherwin... Y quizás... Necesitaba consejos de quien parecía saber mucho de estos temas: mi profesor de investigación.

HOLA AKSNAJDBSJDHDJD

Nuevo capítulo bien intenso AKSBDJD

Lamento la demora, pero tuve un bloqueo bien feo y pues no sabía como seguir la historia ;u;

A que no adivinan QUIÉN será la persona que ayude a Jonathan con este tema :v NO SE LO ESPERAN AKSJAJDJSJD XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, en realidad, este capítulo iba a ser así:

Jajjjjjj, es mentira xd

No iba a ser así, solo que me muero por escribir un lemon :v

Admiren a ese Choromatsu hermoso 7u7

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Sinceramente, estuve a nada de pedir ayuda para continuar la historia, me refiero a que haya otra autora que colabore conmigo para darle forma y fin a este fanfic.

Si hay alguien que guste ;-; puede contactarme por whatsapp o facebook, y pues, me salvaría la vida ;-;

De todas formas, por ahora muchas gracias por leer x'3

Y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Extra (1): Te permití enamorarte

Aclaraciones:

•Este capítulo no será narrado por Jonathan, sino por alguien más; ya sabrán quien cuando comiencen a leer.

• El lenguaje será explícito.

• Habrá escenas fuertes y no aptas para gente sensible.

• "Te permití enamorarte" es para redactar la historia de otros personajes que no son Jonathan ni Sherwin.

• Es un capítulo más largo que los anteriores, y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes.

Sin más, disfrute su lectura.

Cuando te ví por primera vez, pensé que eras hermosa.

— ¡Livy! ¿Vienes o qué? El maestro ya entró.— Me gritó mi mejor amigo y entonces tuve que voltear a otro lado. No quería llamar tu atención.

— Ya voy, tonto.— Contesté agresivamente y entré al salón. Por suerte para mí, el maestro ni siquiera nos notó. Suspiré, y me senté en mi asiento justo a lado de Jonathan, mi mejor amigo.— Oye imbécil.— Le llamé cariñosamente.— ¿Hiciste la tarea?.—

— Ja, claro que no, ¿me la pasas?.— Su risa me hizo reir también, y me dediqué a buscar mi libreta.

— Jóvenes, necesito que se pongan de pie para dar la bienvenida a una nueva compañera.—

Aventé la libreta al asiento de mi amigo y me levanté, para verla. A ella...

Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu sonrisa... Eras la niña más bonita ante mis ojos y la más tierna.

Te quería sólo para mí desde ese momento.

— Jovencita Díaz, ¿algo que decir?.— La voz del maestro me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Ya todos se hallaban sentados y yo quedé como una idiota ahí parada.

Me puse más nerviosa al ver que me sonreíste.

— A--ah, no, lo siento.— Me senté enseguida y te miré otra vez. Joder, por estar divagando ni siquiera escuché tu nombre.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.—

Sí, me hablaste. Sí, quizás tartamudeé y se me aceleró el corazón. Asentí con la cabeza sin poder emitir sonido alguno y me volteé, sin dirigirte una mirada más.

— ¡Corre carajo, vamos tarde!.— Gritó el gorila de Jonathan corriendo mientras se reía de mí, sabiendo que yo era pésima en deportes. Me llevaba ya como cuarenta kilómetros de distancia y yo apenas podía respirar.

— ¡Joder, ya vete!.— Me rendí cansada deteniendo mis pasos. Inhalé aire como si se me fuera a acabar todo y entonces me recargué en un casillero.— Ese maldito traidor...— Susurré, sentándome un rato.

Si ya iba tarde a clases pues que valiera la pena el castigo.

— Disculpa... ¿Me darías permiso?.—

Como si me hubieran hechado hielo encima, miré a la persona que había hablado, encontrándome con la chica pelirroja de intercambio. La que apenas hace unos dias se presentó y yo seguía sin saber su nombre.

— A-ah, si, claro..—

Ella nuevamente me sonrió y me quedé sin todo el aire que hace rato había respirado.

— ¿También vas tarde a clases?.— Me preguntó y yo tuve que recordarme hablar. ¿Porqué coño me ponía así?

— Si, el idota de Jonathan se quedó dormido y por su culpa tuve que correr como si se hubiera abierto la tierra.—

Tu risa se convirtió en mi canción favorita.

— Vaya, es lindo que se lleven así.—

— Pues supongo que si.— Ahora yo le sonreí.— Y, tú también vas tarde.— Apunté.— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer algo a la cafetería?.—

Tonta, tonta, tonta, seguro ella era una niña estudiosa y yo solo pensaba en comer.

— Me encantaría.— Sonrió y me miró con ternura. Sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrojadas o ¿era yo que las veía así?

— Bien, vamos.—

Solo supe que ese día definí mi color favorito.

— Vamos Annie, dile a Livy que tiene que ir a esa jodida fiesta. A tí si te hará caso.— Miré asesinamente al idiota de mi mejor amigo y las ganas de golpear su linda cabecita llena de cabellos rubios no me faltaban.

— ¿Y yo porqué?.— Preguntó la pelirroja.

Hace más de tres meses que los tres somos amigos inseparables. Annelise, Jonathan y yo nos juntábamos para todo. Y Jonathan ya sabía que la chica de mejillas rosas, me gustaba.

Me gustaba mucho.

— Pues por que... A tí siempre te hace caso.— Su sonrisa cómplice me decía que en cualquier momento hablaría de más. Así que antes de que la pelirroja me lo pidiera, rodé los ojos y asentí.

— Ya, joder, si voy.— Me levanté algo molesta de la silla de la cafetería dispuesta a irme de allí. Jonathan sangraría de algún lado si me quedaba.

Pero unos delgados brazos pasaron por mi cintura y las descargas eléctricas que tanto detestaba se instalaron en mi cuerpo rápidamente.

— ¡Olivia, gracias! ¡La pasaremos bien, lo prometo!.— Se alejó de mí lentamente y yo... Joder, me moría por abrazarla más.

— Lo sé.— Sonreí a esa niña y enseguida escuchamos el timbre de entrada a clases. Nuevamente nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y Jonathan me mandó un recado en un papel.

Ese imbécil escribía con los pies.

"Oye, hoy tienes que decirle, es tu oportunidad".

Arrugué el papel y lo metí a mi mochila.

Otro jodido papel más grande que el anterior me dió en la cabeza y miré a mi amigo con ganas de patearle la entrepierna.

"Estoy seguro que a ella también le gustas".

Esta vez mi reacción fué diferente. Sonreí y sentí la cara caliente, entonces volteé a donde estaba Annelise, anotando todo con especial atención a la clase.

Annelise Winter, la nueva alumna.

De verdad era hermosa.

— Mamá, papá.— llamé en la cena que estábamos teniendo a las siete de la noche. Ninguno de los dos me contestó y continué.— Hoy habrá una fiesta y.. Me preguntaba...

— No.— Habló mi mamá para seguir comiendo como si nadie hubiera hablado.

— Pero ni siquiera te he dicho..—

— Dije no.— Me dirigió la mirada y asentí.— Además estás bajando mucho tus notas, ¿crees que tienes derecho a pedir algo?.— Oh no... Aquí vamos otra vez.

— Mamá, he estudiado mucho y soy la mejor de la clase..— Reclamé con el seño fruncido.

— No es suficiente, tienes que ser la mejor de la escuela, deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano, él si que es perfecto.—

La plática terminó así de rápido a como había empezado. Mordí mi labio inferior y nuevamente sentí ese sentimiento de impotencia al saber que aún no era suficiente para mis padres.

Nunca lo sería, no siendo la sombra de mi hermano.

Terminé de comer y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi padre ni siquiera me habló puesto que ayer había discutido con mamá y no quería ni vernos.

¿Porqué se habían casado entonces, si no se amaban?

Llegué a mi habitación y tomé un libro. Lo sentía mucho por Jonathan y Annelise, pero no iría a la fiesta.

No fué difícil para mí el ponerme a imaginar lo lindo que sería ser felíz como la Cenicienta; su libro azul me regalaba una historia de amor con un final hermoso, y entonces... unos golpecitos en mi ventana me distrajeron.

Volteé y al que suelo llamar mejor amigo, estaba allí, sonriendo como un zorro, igual de astuto, igual de engañoso.

— Apúrate bella damisela, tu princesa te está esperando y... ¿No te has cambiado?.— Habló cuando le abrí la ventana y me vió.— Sí que eres tonta, Annie está emocionada de ir contigo, ¿y tú no vas?.— Mis padres no podían ver a este chico rubio por lo que él tenía la costumbre de visitarme por la ventana.

— No es eso...— Suspiré.— Mis padres no me dejaron.— Torcí la boca en un gesto de molestia. La sonrisa de Jonathan se agrandó.

— A mí tampoco me dejaron, y, pues hola.— Sonrió.

Jamás diría lo mucho que quería a este tonto, reí con él y lo invité a pasar mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa.

Un poco de maquillaje, mi cabello negro y corto caía por mis hombros como siempre y una blusa negra con una falda verde limón. Mis zapatillas eran rosas y llevaba accesorios en color neón.

— Siempre he dicho que si no fueras lesbiana serías mi novia.— Habló el chico acostado en mi cama y reí.

— Si tú no fueras gay.—

— No jodas, no soy gay.— Contestó riendo, y ambos salimos de mi cuarto por la ventana.

— ¡Pasame otra copa!.— Grité a Jonathan quien hacía ademanes de no escucharme por la música alta.— ¡Una jodida copa!.— Señalé, y él hizo un gesto de no entenderme.— ¡Agh, carajo! Maldito sordo.—

La risa de Annelise resonó en mis oídos, puesto que a ella la tenía a un lado. Le sonreí un poco y miré que ella estaba comiendo piña en trozos.

Se me antojó más y le quité uno.

— ¿Ya no quieres más bebidas?.— Preguntó con timidez.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué lo que tenía en la boca.

— Luego hago muchas estupideces.— Contesté con sinceridad.— ¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera? Siento que vomitaré si sigo viendo a Jonathan intentando coquetear.—

La mirada de Annelise cambió y asintió. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Caminamos hacia la parte superior de la casa, pasando entre varios de los compañeros de la escuela, algunos ya dormidos por el alcohol y otros jugando y divirtiéndose. Éramos jóvenes, era lo que hacíamos.

Annelise y yo llegamos al balcón de la casa y por fin pude respirar un poco de tranquilidad. Me senté en el suelo sin importarme andar en falda y recargué mi cabeza contra la pared.

— Creí que no ibas a venir cuando dieron las nueve..— Mencionó la niña enfrente mío, que me daba la espalda. Ella estaba recargada en el rejilla del balcón, mirando el patio trasero.

— Yo también, mis padres no me dejaron.— Musité con amargura.— Pero Jonathan fué a buscarme y me trajo acá.—

Un silencio seguido de eso fué difícil de romper. Annelise bajó la cabeza y me levanté para verla, ¿le dolía algo?

Mi respuesta apareció sola cuando ví que lloraba levemente. Me alarmé y la tomé de las manos.

— Annie, ¿q-qué tienes?.— Me asusté pensando que quizás le dolía la cabeza o... Quién sabe.— ¿Te duele algo? ¿qué tienes?.—

Mi persona favorita, a quien yo siempre querré cuidar. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, o todo lo que ya haya pasado; mi persona favorita, eres tú.

— M-me siento muy felíz de q-que... Jonathan y tú.. S-se gusten..— Susurró mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. No reaccioné.— Y n-no está bien que esté celosa de él, p-por que yo soy la q-que llegó después.— Hipó un poco y miré como me soltaba de las manos.— L-lo siento Olivia.. Y-yo no debería sentirme así..— Me soltó y comenzó a caminar.

No reaccioné, la dejé irse y me quedé parada allí.

¿Eso significaba que esa dulce niña estaba celosa? ¿De Jonathan?

Un sentimiento poderoso me trepó por la garganta y enseguida caminé por donde se había ido Annelise.

— ¡Jonathan!.— Mi mejor amigo estaba riéndose como loco mientras hablaba con una botella.— ¿Has visto a Annie? ¿Dónde fué?!.—

— Tranquila, Julieta.— Respondió totalmente ebrio.— Acaba de salir p-por allá.— Señaló la puerta y corrí. Maldije cuando sentí que uno de mis tacones se rompió, y mi pie dolió un poco por el movimiento.

— ¡Maldita sea!.— Me quité ambos y caminé, buscando la larga cabellera roja de la chica que me traía loca.— ¡Annie!.—

La ví corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser un parque. Entonces me apresuré aunque el tobillo me doliera horrores, y cuando la tuve más cerca le grité otra vez.

Estará enojada y todo pero apenas me vió cojeando se espantó y corrió hacia mí, preocupada.

Me hubiese gustado ver esa expresión sólo para mí, toda la vida.

— ¡Olivia!.— Llegó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros para sentarme en una banca cercana.— Dios, ¿q-qué te pasó? ¿te duele mucho?.— Su preocupación se reflejaba en esos ojos bonitos, su boca pronunciando mi nombre y sus manos me sujetaban fuertemente.

— Tonta.— La llamé, y se sorprendió de que por primera vez me dirigiera así a ella.— Jonathan y yo solo somos amigos.— Aclaré, agarrando fuertemente su mano para que no saliera corriendo la muy loca. Estará bonita y todo pero ya me dolía más el tobillo.

— P-pero.. Tú.. Él..—

— No, nada.— Aclaré, y la jalé a mí para besarla.

Me sentí mal por que yo apenas era una chiquilla de dieciséis años, sin nada que ofrecerle y encima, de su mismo sexo. Perdóname Annelise Winter, me gustas mucho y te quiero sólo para mí.

Ella correspondió mi beso y en ese instante me sentí eterna, felíz, plena.

Perdóname Annelise Winter... Debí sostenerte con más fuerza.

— No sé que está pasando contigo, pero es la última vez que te repito que tienes que ser la mejor de toda la maldita escuela.—

Mi madre se encontraba sermonéandome por milésima vez en el día, y yo ya tenía que irme para ver a mi hermosa novia.

Dos meses. Llevábamos dos meses de relación y me sentía más enamorada que nunca.

El semestre estaba casi por terminar, y si bien ambas estudiábamos mucho, yo siempre la terminaba besando o abrazando, y no estudiaba nada.

Mi madre estaba furiosa por que ahora, mis notas de 98% bajaron a un drástico 86%. Pero yo no tenía la culpa, la tenía Annelise por ser tan abrazable.

— ¿Me escuchaste Olivia?.— Asentí mintiendo; la verdad no me interesaba un carajo, por primera vez en mi vida estaba decidiendo ser felíz y mi prioridad era esa: amar, sentir, vivir.— Bien, es la última advertencia.—

Mi madre se fué a su estudio y yo corrí apenas tuve la oportunidad. Sentía que volaba, en el camino compré una flor y me dirigí al parque donde mi hermosa novia me esperaba.

— Olivia... Gracias..— A pesar de que todos los días le llevara una flor a Annie, ella me agradecía como si fuera la primera vez. Me sonrojé y le besé la mejilla.

— Es para que sepas que te quiero, tontita. Agrégala a la colección.—

Una de nuestras tantas citas iba a comenzar. Todo iba perfecto con ella, reíamos, comíamos juntas, Jonathan nos decía que estaba tan contento por nosotras y que realmente hacíamos una pareja hermosa.

— "Annie, te amo. Estoy segura de ello. Quizás fué amor a primera vista pero yo realmente te amo como a nadie más amaré en esta vida".— Pensé mientras la veía jugando con Jonathan a perseguir palomas.

Ojalá el tiempo pudiera detenerse.

— Mira, esa es otra estrella muerta.— Habló Annie señalando el astro que iba dejando un halo a su paso.— Si pido un deseo ahorita, quizás se cumpla en... No sé, ¿cuarenta años?.—

Ambas estábamos acostadas la playa de la ciudad, viendo la lluvia de estrellas de esa noche. El semestre ya había terminado y nuestra relación era cada vez más perfecta. Ni siquiera peléabamos, ni nos celábamos. Ella era perfecta para mí, y yo era perfecta para ella.

— Estás loca.— Contesté riendo.— ¿Porqué cuarenta años?.— Me puse de lado y la miré. Ella era más hermosa que todas las estrellas y su danza nocturna.

— Por que esas estrellas llevan muertas mucho tiempo, Olivia.— Amaba mi nombre en sus labios.— Pero como la distancia es mucha, nosotros lo vemos como si realmente estuviera pasando ahorita. En realidad, justo ahora está muriendo otra estrella y los humanos podrán verla dentro de otros años más.— Explicó con paciencia.

Aparte de bonita, inteligente. Tengo la novia más hermosa del mundo.

— Y según tu teoría, ¿pedirás un deseo para dentro de cuarenta años?.—

Creo que mi pregunta la hizo entristecer, pero logró disimularlo.

— Deseo que tú y yo volvamos a estar juntas.— Susurró, y un extraño sabor me llenó la boca.

— ¿De qué hablas, tonta?.— Me acerqué y la abracé por la cintura.— Te amo. Nada cambiará eso, y siempre estaré contigo, no importa qué.—

Ella no contestó nada y asintió, abrazándome.

— ¿Si me crees o es para no hacerme sentir mal? Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.—

¿Verdad, Annelise?

Los golpes en mi puerta me despertaron y enseguida me levanté.

— Ya voy.— Gruñí, mientras me acomodaba el cabello y abrí la puerta.

Una bofetada me hizo voltear el rostro y ví a mi madre llorando y a mi padre enfrente mío, mirándome con odio.

— ¡Eres una maldita deshonra! ¡Necesito que me expliques esto ahora!.—

Apenas reaccioné por el golpe, llevando una mano a mi mejilla y la otra al papel azul que sostenía mi padre, con una mirada iracunda.

Toda la sangre se me heló al ver un 74% en mi boleta de calificaciones finales.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, mi padre me golpeó otra vez, esta vez tirándome al suelo.

— ¡Déjala, por favor!.— Gritó mi mamá, sin atreverse a pasar a mi habitación.

— Te lo advertí, tu madre te lo advirtió.— Me agarró del cabello y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.— ¡Si bajabas más de tus notas altas, te íbamos a meter a un reformatorio!.—

Lloré más, negando con la cabeza.

Porfavor... No...

— ¡Eres una inútil! No solo bajas, sino que además ni siquiera asististe a las clases de Alemán que pagué para tí.— Me lanzó otro papel, donde apenas alcancé a leer un "Sin asistencia".— Espero que sepas lo que hiciste, hoy mismo te voy a dar de baja.—

— ¡No!.— Mi grito superó el llanto de mi madre y

mi padre me miró por primera vez sorprendido. Su hija, su niña, le había alzado la voz.— ¡N-no lo haré! ¡Ahí estan mis amigos, mis maestros!.— Reclamé llorando, pensando sólo en mi linda niña.

— No te pregunté, además yo soy quien te dá todo. Nos lo debes.— Respondió imponente mi padre, hablando por ambos.— Tu madre y yo trabajamos mucho para que algún día la empresa sea tuya, no podemos poner a alguien... Tan mediocre como líder.—

— ¡Pues no quiero su maldita empresa! ¡Por que para empezar nunca me casaré!.— Grité, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo mi padre la azotó, tirándome al suelo otra vez.

— ¿Que no te casarás? Niña insolente, es tu obligación.— Me contestó enojado.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Jamás lo haré!.—

— No sé que te hace pensar que tu opinión importa.—

— ¡Déjame en paz, tu jamás entiendes!.—

— P-por favor... A-amor..— Mi madre lloraba más.

— ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué quieres entonces Olivia?!.—

— ¡Soy lesbiana! ¡Jamás me casaré con un hombre y no quiero tu estúpida empresa!.—

Hasta el día de hoy, mis impulsos me hacen actuar sin pensar, poniéndome en situaciones horribles.

Ojalá hubiera sabido tomar mejores decidiones, mi linda Annie...

Ahora quien me había golpeado, había sido mi madre. Mi papá estaba sorprendido, molesto y confundido. Yo sólo sabía que ambos me odiaban. Y yo a ellos.

— ¡Maldita niña asquerosa! ¡Es una desgracia! ¿Qué dirán?! ¡Maldita sea!.—

Todo se descontroló enseguida. Hubo gritos, golpes y amenazas.

Al final de día, yo me encontraba llorando en mi habitación, sin ganas de salir ni hablar con nadie.

El inicio de semestre era hoy. Y yo estaba en mi habitación llorando. No había visto a Annie desde hace semanas, y como ella no sabía donde vivía yo, no había podido verme tampoco. Jonathan se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a México, y regresaría hasta pasado mañana.

Mi niña... Mi dulce Annie... Cómo la extrañaba.

— A comer, niña.— Mi madre me habló desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo notar su asco a mi persona.

Desde que confesé que era lesbiana, me trataban como si fuera un tipo de enfermedad rara, sin cura, ni solución.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, llegando al comedor. Mis padres estaban ambos sentados y me sorprendí, ellos ya no comían conmigo, primero almorzaban ellos y después me hablaban para que yo comiera sola, nadie querría comer con una chica lesbiana...

— Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.— Demandó mi padre sin mirarme, mientras mi mamá tomaba finamente un cubierto y se disponía a comer.

Hice lo que me mandaron y antes de poder probar bocado, la bomba fué soltada.

— Irás con tus abuelos.— Acató mi papá.— Y conocerás a tu prometido.—

El suelo se abrió debajo mío y me sentí caer. Sólo pude pensar una sola cosa en ese momento: Annie.

— Y no nos interesa tu opinión.— Finalizó mi padre.

Hola ;w;

¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué creen que suceda ahora?

La verdad quería drama, y estas dos señoritas serán esenciales para la continuación de la trama :v

Debo admitir que me estoy encariñando mucho con el personaje de Olivia, y me siento mal por que la segunda parte será más triste ;v;

Espero que les haya gustado y actualizaré pronto el próximo capítulo por que ya lo tengo hecho :3

Así que sin más, muchas gracias por leerme y los adoro x'3


	12. Extra (2): Te permití enamorarte

Aclaraciones:

•Este capítulo no será narrado por Jonathan, sino por su mamá (en el presente), Olivia Díaz, quien es totalmente de mi pertenencia.

• Habrá menciones de escenas fuertes y no aptas para gente sensible.

• "Te permití enamorarte" es para redactar la historia de otros personajes que no son Jonathan ni Sherwin, sin embargo cualquiera de los dos puede alterar el curso del capítulo y su narración.

Sin más, disfruta tu lectura.

Expediente médico.

Paciente: Díaz Olivia.

Edad: 33 años.

Nacionalidad: Mexicana.

Condición: Depresión severa, estrés, insomnio y anemia.

Se sospecha que se debe a un trauma psicológico post-parto, violencia intrafamiliar, abuso sexual, y abuso psicológico a una edad temprana.

\- Entonces, Sra. Díaz -, me habló nuevamente mi psicóloga - Se casó a los dieci... ¿siete años, más o menos?- Asentí, sin mirarla-.

Creo que jamás superaría todo esto.

\- El hombre con quien me tocó compartir mi vida... A-abusó de mí, diciendo q-que...- La garganta se me cerró, y sentí los ojos llenos de lágrimas-, diciendo que ser lesbiana era... U-una enfermedad. Y sólo así me curaría..-.

La profesional muchacha enfrente mío asintió, no supe si era hipocresía o no.

\- Y después de ello... Este hombre... Derek Olvier... La golpeaba, y abusaba física y psicológicamente de usted durante su embarazo-, hizo una pausa- hasta que nació el niño, usted dejó de permitir esto, ¿por qué?-.

Suspiré, lista para contar mi historia otra vez, a otra diferente psicóloga, que ojalá me ayudara al fin a superar todo esto.

\- P-por que...- Suspiré -, la chica que era mi novia... Y mi mejor amigo... Nunca me buscaron -. Recordé lo fría que era aquella casa. Lo duras que eran las noches con una simple sábana cubriendo mis lágrimas -. Y luego... Cuando Jonathan nació... Yo sentí que debía protegerlo de todo. De ese mal hombre. Mi Jonathan era tan pequeño... Era todo lo que yo tenía. Era mi única luz -.

Sonreí efímeramente, pensando en ese hermoso bebé de ojos azules.

\- Tengo entendido que a partir de ahí, usted recuperó un poco de estabilidad emocional-, declaró ella -. Y también... Que huyó con su hijo -.

Asentí, acomodando mis lentes y mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Las manos me comenzaron a temblar con ese odioso tic que había adquirido en los últimos años.

\- Fuí a buscar a mi novia- Declaré-. Y por un tiempo ella y yo vivímos felices con Jonathan, cuando él tenía dos años-.

Por que yo si amaba a Annelise. Demasiado.

La srta. Andrew anotó algo en su bloc, y asintió. Como toda buena loquera, que debía hacer como que entendía a la perfección.

\- ¿Entonces, si pudieron haber sido felices, qué fué lo que la terminó de destruír? -.

\- Annelise tuvo miedo de que yo la abandonara otra vez como cuando fuimos novias. Intentó hablar con mis padres, mis abuelos. Les pidió mi mano en matrimonio. Y casi la matan-. No quise dejar inconcluso nada-. Entonces y-yo... Decidí dejarla, protegerla. Me alejé de ella y quise comenzar de nuevo con Jonathan en México. Acepté la empresa de mis padres, a cambio de que a Annie no le hicieran nada p-pero...- la voz se me quebró-, ella... Me odiaba-.

A este punto, la muchacha frente a mi dejó de escribir, por que mi vida parecía una triste novela de desamor.

Quizás hasta lloraría con lo que venía.

\- Tiempo después, el padre de Jonathan nos encontró. Y-yo... De alguna forma le tenía tanto... Tanto miedo... Que dejé que se quedara una vez más, y otra.. Y otra...-.

\- Dios mío...-. Musitó ella.

\- Entonces... El abuso comenzó otra vez, así fué durante un año entero. Hasta que un día una pobre chica llegó a mi casa, a gritarle a él-.

Malditas novelas.

\- Ella estaba embarazada de él, iban a tener a un niño-. Sonreí un poco-. En esta parte, es como si el destino hubiera querido recompensarme todo el dolor, pero terminamos en lo mismo- avisé-, Jonathan tenía cuatro años, cuando mis abuelos se enteraron de la infidelidad de Derek, y murieron al mes siguiente. Prácticamente antes de morir, lo amenazaron de todas formas posibles, y hasta el día de hoy no he vuelto a saber de él-.

La terapeuta estaba en shock. Esto parecía sacado de una fantasía cruel.

\- Y... ¿todo esto, ha traído aún consecuencias en su vida? me refiero a sus relaciones personales. Como con su hijo, por ejemplo-.

Bajé la mirada. Me sentía tan culpable todos los días.

\- Jonathan es... La viva imagen de su padre... Es igual a Derek, y yo... N-no puedo con eso-. Finalicé mi historia. Nuevamente respiré hondo, guardando mis lágrimas para no llorarlas nunca. Me senté correctamente y volví a mi porte elegante- Desde que él cumplió doce años, por fin la empresa Díaz quedó a mi nombre, y Jonathan vino conmigo a vivir a los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo... Nuestra relación es distante -.

La psicóloga se percató de algo, por que sonrió levemente.

\- Llora, Olivia-.

...¿Qué?

\- Necesito que llores, que grites. Que liberes tu estrés. Que vomites tu anemia. Sueña despierta para vencer tu insomnio, ¡vamos Olivia! ¡Llora!-.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo impotencia. No es que no quisiera, es que ya no puedo.

\- Esto no es nada profesional, si se trata de una broma..-

\- Llora, amiga-.

Me quedé callada. Miré mis manos, temblando. Ese maldito tic nervioso a veces era más fuerte, a veces quería que me diera en el corazón.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre mis uñas, y miré a mi nueva psicóloga abrazándome.

\- Está bien, tienes que dejarlo ir. Jonathan también te necesita, hay quienes te necesitan, Olivia, llora y deja ir el pasado-.

Amiga...

La última vez que llamé así a alguien, fué a Annie.

Un gemido lastimero salió desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Me aferré a Connie Adrew, grité y lloré.

Los años que pasé sola cayeron en forma de agua.

Los golpes que aguanté desaparecieron con mis gritos.

El odio hacia la gente que me obligó a muchas cosas que yo no quise, fué perdonado. Por que todo me estaba matando, me estaba ahogando.

Me estaba alejando demasiado de Jonathan.

Me estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad de hablar las cosas bien con Annelise Winter.

\- Realmente eres una psicóloga diferente a las demás- musité mientras me abrazaba más fuerte a ella-.

Y yo ya no aguantaba más.

Llegué a casa a media noche. Obviamente esperaba encontrar todo oscuro, pero la luz de la sala, de la cocina, y del pasillo estaban encendidas. Suspiré, sintiéndome relajada por un instante, al menos la plática con mi psicóloga - ahora mi favorita-, había relajado mis nervios y mis inseguridades.

Sí que hablamos después de ese abrazo, pero como si fueramos hermanas. Me hizo entender muchas cosas, y realmente me hubiera encantado pagarle más de lo que le dí, solo que ella no lo aceptó.

\- Jonathan necesita una madre, un ejemplo a seguir. Justo ahora es un pequeño arbolito, y a como lo riegues, y lo endereces, crecerá-.

Sus palabras eran sabias. Graciosas pero ciertas.

Busqué a mi hijo por la casa, para poder hablar con él. A partir de ahora todo sería mejor entre nosotros, era una promesa que me había hecho a mi misma.

Es más, dejaría que hablara con el niño pelirrojo que era de Annie, siempre y cuando no lo abandonara como ella a mí.

\- Tranquila, Olivia, quizás el niño no es igual a su madre-, me recordé.

Llegué a la puerta del cuarto de mi hijo. Y justo iba a tocar cuando escuché que maldecía.

Apenas abrí un poco la puerta, y pude ver sus luces apagadas, y un bulto en la cama iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Jonathan ya no era un bebé. Pero estaba llorando como uno.

Me sentí incómoda, es decir, si es mi hijo pero nuestra relación lleva años de ser muy distante. La culpa me azotó silenciosamemte contra la pared, y decidida, entré al cuarto.

\- Jonathan...-

\- ¿Mamá?-, se limpió un poco y sentó- ¿q-qué haces aquí? Creía que vendrías hasta pasado mañana...-

Dos desconocidos. Jonathan y yo éramos dos desconocidos que tenían horarios diferentes, y vidas apartadas.

Creo que ahora llorar me era más fácil, por que eso fué lo que hice.

Me acerqué a su cama, y su expresión cambió cuando la luz que se colaba por sus cortinas me iluminó la cara.

\- ¡M-mamá, q-qué tienes?! ¿P-por qué lloras? ¿Te pasó algo?-.

Mi niño. Mi bebé de ojos azules, mi luz. Jonathan se levantó de su cama enseguida y me tomó entre sus bracitos. Él estaba llorando y aún así, me consolaba. Mi niño...

\- Perdóname...- Musité.

Me equivoqué.

\- ¿P-por qué mamá..? M-me asustas...-

Abracé a Jonathan como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Acaricié su cabello, sus cachetitos. Mi bebé es tan lindo, tan frágil, tan bonito. Es mi bebé todavía. Y lloré más.

\- ¡P-perdóname..! - Parecía que no podía pronunciar otra palabra mas que esa, y yo quería decirle tantas cosas -.

Que te quiero mi niño.

Que fuiste mucho más que mi luz.

Que no eres para nada igual a él.

Que te amo.

Jonathan no preguntó nada, ni reclamó. Me escuchó llorar como por una hora, y me abrazó sin quejarse ni un segundo. Mi niño dejó de serlo para ser mi soporte, mi pequeño héroe.

Era el hombrecito de la casa a falta de su padre, y era mi hijo al mismo tiempo, que me consoló incondicionalmente sin saber una razón de mis perdones.

\- Jonathan...- le llamé con la voz rota de tanto llorar-.

\- ¿Si, mamá? -.

Lo abracé más fuerte.

\- Siento tanto ser una mala madre...-

Él se tensó entre mis brazos, y buscó separarse de mí un poco. Hice caso y mirándolo a los ojos, tiré mi última carta.

\- Si no me puedes perdonar, entiendo. He sido una mujer muy dura contigo, y ni siquiera he sido una mamá cuando más me necesitaste... - Se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas-. Pero si te prometo que... Te demostraré que eso ya se terminó-, limpié sus mejillas mojadas- Voy a estar para tí, como siempre debió haber sido... Y te voy a tratar...-

Él no me dejó terminar, por que rió y lloró. Y me abrazó tan fuerte que sonreí entre lágrimas.

\- T-te necesito... Mami... A-aunque aparente que no... Y-yo sí te necesito...- Lloriqueó como un niño.

Está de más decir que en lo que quedaba de la noche no hablamos. Arrullé a mi bebé como el niño que era, y durmió en mis brazos, como cuando nació.

Jonathan...

Mi perfecto Jonathan.

\- Te perdono, mamá..-

Gracias mi amor...

\- Te amo, mi bebé...-

;u;

Por fin pude poner esto en orden. ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba! :'v

Requería de esta última escena para la continuación del fic. Y debo decir, que este capítulo tuvo más de cinco variaciones completitas. Unas más tristes que otras, pero todas muy crueles.

Al final decidí que podía hacerlo sin ser tan dramática y dura, y salió esto. Una enorme disculpa por el retraso. :(

A todas las personitas hermosas que han estado leyéndome, y dejando comentarios, GRACIAS. Las amo, los amo, los akdjejrhrhfh

Son hermosos, a veces me río mucho con sus comentarios y ya quería actualizar de veritas xd

Pero me cambié de casa y tuve que cambiar de escuela también :'v

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y con este terminamos lo que es el pasado de la mamá de Jonathan con la mamá de Sherwin, quienes por cierto, quería preguntarles:

¿Les gustaría que ellas quedaran juntas nuevamente? ¿O just be friends? Ahí lo que diga el pueblo uwu

Así que, ¡bueeeeeeeen0! Me despido, y espero que nos veamos pronto :3

Muchas gracias por leérme y, ¡bye bye!


	13. 11: Frágil

\- Estás jugando de la mierda, Jonathan- ese era mi compañero del equipo de besibol, Daniel, quien por cierto, es bueno lanzando la pelota pero de la misma manera lanza las palabras-, concéntrate, carajo, es la segunda vez que dejas ir la pelota-.

Suspiré largamente, definitivamente el partido de hoy estaba del asco.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, no me siento muy bien para jugar hoy, chicos- hablé para justificar, sin embargo no era del todo cierto, hacía días que no me sentía para nada contento con la escuela, mi vida, y para qué negarlo, mi actitud-.

\- Entonces el partido queda cancelado-, el entrenador se acercó a nosotros y puso una mano en mi hombro. Joder, ahora si esperaba un buen regaño- Joven Jonathan, al parecer está usted... Indispuesto. Así que le sugiero que se relaje y continuemos practicando mañana-.

Casi lo abrazo, lo juro. Pero ya me sentía lo suficientemente gay por haber toqueteado a Sherwin y encima abrazar a mi profesor de deportes.

No, Jonathan, suficiente de todo.

\- Gracias entrenador, le aseguro que mañana será mejor el partido-.

Me dirigí a los vestidores con calma, de verdad que estar distraído es horrible. Ya había sido regañado por un extrañado director el lunes en la mañana por haberme quedado en el pasillo pensando en plena hora de clases.

El martes había sido víctima de mi profesor de Ciencias, por que me preguntó algo estúpido en su clase, y yo le contesté de una manera un tanto agresiva.

\- Yo qué voy a saber, profesor, es usted quien debe estudiar más, no yo-.

Fueron mis palabras, y mi pase a la oficina del -extrañado-, director... otra vez.

Y hoy, había arruinado el partido de béisbol por quinta vez consecutiva, despertando un mal humor terrible en mí.

Joder, ¡si! Quería tocar a Sherwin, quería besarlo un poco más, quería, no sé, ¡solo tenerlo un momento para mí!

Si, tuve una erección.

Si, quizás también pude haberle provocado una a él.

Pero ¡joder! Él tiene la culpa por ser tan lindo, y aparte.. Yo...

Y-yo...

No, Jonathan, esto no tiene justificación. Fuiste un cabronazo. Un desgraciado que buscaba aprovecharse de la situación para - no acostarse-, pero si estar con Sherwin un buen rato.

Desde que salió de mi casa supe que algo se había quebrado dentro de él, y yo era el causante.

Y por tercera vez en la semana, me senté en el piso frío de la escuela, para quitarme la camisa blanca llena de polvo y suspirar.

Suspirar por Sherwin.

Si tan solo supiera que yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño... Si tan solo pudiera dejar que le explique...

\- Soy una mierda...-

Y así me sentía. No tuve mucho tiempo para seguir pensándolo, pues mis clases de piano comenzaba dentro de una hora. Me vestí y me dirigí a mi casa esperando estar solo, tan siquiera unos momentos antes de que llegara mi profesor.

Aunque la parte irracional que comenzaba a conocer de mi pedía a gritos que corriera a la casa de Sherwin a pedirle disculpas. Que no me diera miedo su reacción, solo quería llegar a hablar con él, verlo, y decirle que quizás..

Que quizás me estoy enamorando de él.

No cualquier persona despierta en mí ganas de tocarlo, de besarlo, o abrazarlo. Y no sólo eso, amaba platicar largamente con él, me encantaba que nuestras ideas fueran parecidas, pero no iguales, por que podíamos decir de todo y nos entendíamos. Su calidez, su sonrisa, la inocencia que posee a pesar de que la mayoría en mi salón son ya unos adolescentes que se están comiendo al mundo. Su gran bondad, su preciosa manera de decirme que está enamorado de mi. Sherwin es impresionante, cualquier persona que tenga la dicha de ser su objetivo, su interés, su amor, es afortunado. Y yo era esa persona hasta que decidí tocarlo.

\- Joven Jonathan, buenas tardes- Mi maestro de música iba entrando a mi casa con su violín en la mano derecha y un maletín en la otra -, ¿le sucede algo? Lo noto distraído.

\- ¡Lo siento, estoy ocupado! ¡Lo veré luego! - Emprendí una carrera hacia la puerta que marcaba mi decisión, si corría a la calle sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, y así fué.

\- ¡Joven Jonathan! ¡E-espere!-.

La sonrisa más grande que he tenido en tres días, o más, se me estaba presentando hoy. Me sentí tan libre de correr, aunque iba todo desarreglado pues mi cabello caía sobre mi frente y mi camisa estaba fuera de lugar, nada me importó más que el viento que pegaba deliciosamente contra mi cara.

Sabía la dirección a la casa de Sherwin en mi memoria, incluso sentía como el corazón quería salírseme del pecho.

\- ¡Sherwin! - grité a su ventana, pero quizás fuí demasiado idiota, puede ser que estuviera comiendo. Miré a ambos lados, buscando que no hubiera miradas curiosas, y sin nadie de testigo comencé a trepar uno de los árboles que me ayudarían a llegar a su habitación.

La cama y su ropero estaban en completo desorden, toda su ropa estaba revuelta y Shirley dormía sobre ella.

Sonreí de lado y terminé por entrar, haciendo que con el ligero ruido, el pequeño corazón despertara.

Sonreí y saludé con una sonrisa de lado, causando que el corazoncito volara rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazara largamente..

\- Oh, Shirley... Tienes que ayudarme... Yo, joder... Hice una estupidez...- El corazón me miró con pena, asintiendo levemente. No hacía falta preguntar, él estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Dejé de abrazarlo para disculparme con él como era debido, pero unas voces se escucharon en la planta baja.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que sólo haya querido cogerte! -

\- ¡Ya cállate, por eso nunca te cuento nada! - Era Sherwin, joder, ¡estaba discutiendo con su hermana!

\- ¿Por qué no en vez de andar abriendo las piernas, le abres la puerta a mi novio cuando venga? Ya te dije que-

\- ¡Ya sé lo que dijiste! ¡Y yo te dije que tu novio no te quiere! ¡Cuando no estás mirando, intenta cosas conmigo! -

\- Oh, claro que intenta cosas contigo, así como te le insinúas a Jonathan, te le insinúas a mi novio. ¿Un solo pene no te basta?! -

\- ¡E-eres una asquerosa!

\- ¡Y tú, una zorra! No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle una grosería a Will!

\- ¡Entiende, hermana, William no te quiere! - A este punto no sabía si intervenir en la conversación, Sherwin se escuchaba muy alterado, no dudaba que estuviera llorando, pero yo estaba comenzando a enojarme con rapidez por las palabras de la chica, y creo que meterme en la conversación estando enojado solo empeoraría las cosas. La señora Winter debía estar fuera de casa por que sino, hubiera intervenido.

\- No, claro que me quiere. William me repite cada día que me ama, ¡Es Jonathan quien no te ama a ti! - Nuevamemte mi nombre salía a relucir en la plática, y entre gritos-, ¡Sólo quería acostarse contigo! ¿No lo vez? ¡Por eso no te ha buscado en tres días!-

\- ¡Cállate, n-no es cierto!-

Me comencé a preocupar. Mierda, mierda...

\- ¿No se te hace raro que te llevara a su casa donde solo estarían ustedes dos, y que te besara ahí?-

\- No debí contarte nada nunca... - Se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras. Tomé a Shirley y lo abracé mientras me escondía detrás de la cama. Unos momentos más y todo este mal entendido terminaría. Claro que quiero a Sherwin, debía dejárselo en claro.

\- ¿O ya se te olvidó que antes ni te volteaba a ver? ¿Que es muy popular y puede tener a cualquier chica? ¿Que una vez que salgan de la secundaria, quizás no le intereses más? O mejor aún - Ambas voces se oían cerca, Shirley comenzaba a inquietarse entre mis brazos-, ¿Que quizás solo juega contigo? ¿O solo quiere sexo? ¡Jonathan no te quiere! ¡No le gustas! ¡No te ama! -

\- ¡Basta! - Shirley me abrazaba más fuerte, comenzando a sentir un miedo de perderlos a ambos por culpa de ella. Por no haber notado tantos errores.

\- ¡Ni él, ni nadie te voltea a ver! ¡Ni siquiera mi novio! No le gustas, Sherwin, a nadie le gustas-.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose resonó levemente en la habitación donde yo estaba escuchando todo. Hasta ese momento me dí cuenta que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas por que escurrieron por mis mejillas al bajar la mirada y ver a Shirley de un triste color rojo pálido, y una gran fisura, amenazando con abrirse más.

\- ¡Yá déjame en paz! - El sonido se la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me hizo ver a Sherwin llorando sin consuelo. Su mirada de caramelo bajó hasta Shirley, a quien sostenía en mis brazos y se llevó las manos a la boca asustado.

\- Sherwin... Yo...-

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? - Preguntó en voz baja.

Miré nuevamente al corazón en mis manos. El leve recuerdo de no hace más unos cuantos meses llegó a mí, cuando rompí el corazón de Sherwin por primera vez. Las personas a mi alrededor veían como Sherwin me entregaba sus sentimientos de una forma única, aunque para la mayoría resultara asqueroso. Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado y de analizar bien la situación, fuí tras él para darle esperanzas a su corazón.

El mismo que ahora yacía roto entre mis manos.

No era coincidencia. Yo mismo había tenido mis manos encima de Shirley cuando se rompió la primera vez, y pasaba lo mismo ahora. Bajé la mirada, Sherwin no merecía todo esto. No ahora.

No era justo, no era nada justo con él.

\- Lo rompí...- Contesté. Lo rompí intentando conocer el amor contigo, rompí tu corazón queriendo saber que era enamorarse. Rompí todo cuando te besé la primera vez y salí corriendo. Rompí tus ilusiones cuando intentaste decirme que yo te gustaba. Casi se rompe tu inocencia por mi imparable curiosidad. Y Shirley terminó por partirse en dos al escuchar mi respuesta.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio haciendo que la agitada respiración del pelirrojo fuera lo único que opacara el sonido del eco que Shirley había dejado al romperse.

\- Quiero que te vayas...- Susurró Sherwin, sin mirarme.

\- Lo siento tanto... L-lo que dice tu hermana no es...-

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?-.

\- No... Yo...-

\- Y-ya vete, Jonathan... Por favor...-

La mirada dolida del niño frente a mí detuvo todo intento de analizar la situación. Dejé a Shirley en su cama y me dirigí a la ventana por donde había entrado.

\- Lo siento...- Murmuré, y salí de allí.

Llegar a casa cuando estaba todo a oscuras no fue el mejor escenario para mis sentimientos. Prácticamente subí a mi habitación sin fijarme en nada más, tenía hambre pero no ganas de comer. Tenía lágrimas guardadas pero no quería llorar. Tenía... Tanta soledad.

Apenas toqué mi almohada me puse a llorar lo más fuerte que pude, grité y pateé todo a mi alcance. La vida se empeñaba en dejarme lo más solo posible y yo no tenía el valor para sujetar todo e impedir que se alejara. Por que en el fondo tenía tanto miedo.

Mi papá me dejó, ni siquiera sé como es él. Mi madre me evita yéndose a trabajar desde que cumplí seis. Mi primer amor sólo fué proclamado el primero en mi vida para ser lastimado, y eventualmente, alejarse. Ni siquiera la primera persona en apoyar mis gustos extraños estaba, mi profesor de investigación no había ido a la escuela y quien sabe porqué.

Ya no quería nada... Estaba dándome por vencido, entonces mi puerta se abrió y supe que era mi madre. No quería saber nada, ni siquiera intenté esconder que lloraba.

Ella debió ser un ángel, por que me abrazó y me pidió perdón por todo.

— M-mami... Te necesito...— Lloriqueé en algún momento de la noche, y ella pidiéndome perdón, se quedó dormida a mi lado.

Sentía que no merecía todo esto. Pero lo necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella más que nunca por que yo también sentía algo roto dentro de mí, aunque no pudiera verlo o tocarlo. Si yo también tenía a un Shirley vivo, estaba seguro que lloraba, y se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

— Jonathan... bebé, se te hará tarde para la escuela— la dulce voz de mi mamá me hizo sonreír entre sueños, causando que ella me diera un beso—, Bebé, anda, levántate. No iré a trabajar hoy, así que te haré desayuno—.

Abrí mis ojos pensando que todo era un sueño, pero no, mi mamá estaba al pie de mi cama mirándome con tanto amor que sentí ganas de llorar otra vez.

— No quiero ir mamá...— Susurré lastimeramente. La misma mueca de tristeza a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando apareció nuevamente, y mamá se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

— Eres un niño perfecto, Jonathan, ¿lo sabes, no? — Intentó animar ella. Sonreí levemente y negué.

— No lo soy... Anoche hice algo que nadie perfecto haría—.

Intenté buscar decepción en los ojos de mi madre, pero me sorprendí al encontrar preocupación.

— ¿Me dirás que hiciste? Quizás pueda ayudar—. Mi mamá sonriendo de una forma tierna tenía que ser la cosa más rara del mundo. Aún así no hice comentario al respecto, seguía siendo un caballero.

— Promete que no te enojarás...

— Jonathan, anoche te pedí que me perdonaras por muchas cosas, y lo que más lamento es no haber podido estar en tus momentos más importantes... No me enojaré, mi niño. Lamento que te haya hecho tantas cosas...—

— No te disculpes más, mamá... Yo... Te perdono...— Repetí, esperando que ahora si lo entendiera. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, creo que ambos ya dábamos por sentado que hoy no habría escuela. — Le rompí el corazón a alguien... Y ese alguien, me gustaba mucho...— Expliqué sin detalles, quizás ella podría sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— Eso es ridículo amor, si te gustaba, le hubieras dicho y no creo que a alguien le haga mal saberse correspondido— La mano de mi mamá sostuvo la mía. Era tan inteligente como yo, pues aunque intentaba aligerar el ambiente, sabía que venía lo peor.

— Es un chico mamá, el niño con el que estaba ese día, Sherwin me gusta...—

Mi mamá bajó la mirada, y sonrió nostálgicamente. Sus ojos verde olivo me miraron y asintió.

— Lo supuse, por que es imposible no enamorarse de una persona pelirroja y con pecas tan adorables—.

Por su mirada supe que no hablaba de mi Sherwin, sino de alguien más.

— Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, me enamoré de Annelise. Era la chica más bonita de la escuela y jamás tuve miedo de decírselo, incluso una vez la besé y mis padres iban llegando a casa— Ambos reímos ante eso—.

— ¿Y... Nunca hubo alguien que... se interpusiera? —.

— Claro que si..— Mi mamá se sentó mejor en la cama y tomó mi mano con más confianza—, estaban mis padres, cuando se enteraron sufrí mucho, pero muchas veces les grité en la cara que amaba a Annie. También se nos presentaron muchos problemas con maestros, amigos, compañeros, y desconocidos. Pero yo la amaba, Jonathan, y ella a mí—.

Asentí sonriendo. La historia de amor de mi mamá sonaba tan linda como triste.

— ¿Por qué se separaron, mamá?— Ella bajó la mirada, y se quedó en silencio —, p-perdona, no quise preguntar algo así..

— No amor, está bien— suspiró—, nos separamos por miedo. Miedo a mis padres, a una mala persona, miedo al qué dirán. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya no éramos unas niñas, sino adultas con responsabilidades. Pero sino fuera por todo eso, tú no estarías aquí—.

— ¿Sufriste mucho por mi causa, mamá..? — La inseguridad picante en mi interior apretaba mi pecho con gozo. No podía evitarlo.

— No mi amor...— Acarició mi cabello—, yo pasaría todo de nuevo con tal de tenerte como mi hijo—.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y sintiendo la confianza necesaria como si un botecito en mi corazón rebosara de ella, le conté a mi mamá lo que había estado sintiendo por Sherwin estos últimos días. De no saber qué hacer, o como actuar en algunas ocasiones. Abrazado a ella reímos juntos, lloramos y bromeamos pues ya no habían secretos que pudiéramos esconder, no le dije obviamente que asusté a Sherwin intentando tocarlo, pero ambos reconocíamos con orgullo que ese par de pelirrojos nos tenían donde querían.

— En la tarde iremos a su casa y podrás arreglar lo que rompiste, por ahora necesito que comas y me expliques eso de que le contestaste a un profesor, Jonathan, eso no se hace—.

— Y eso que el maestro de música no te ha dicho que ayer escapé descaradamente de su clase—. Reí levemente.

— Oh, bebé, ¿Qué haré contigo?—.

La mañana pasaba lenta, yo moría por que llegaran las 4 de la tarde. Podría ir a ver a Sherwin y explicarle todo, pues mi mamá me había ayudado a entender que no debía huír cuando algo que yo provoqué se puso feo, que debía abrazar a las personas, decirle a los que quería, que los quería. Y sobre todo, confiar.

Confiar ciegamente en Sherwin, por que él era tan delicado como una flor, y tan frágil como la porcelana. Y lo único que pasa cuando tomas una flor de porcelana sin confiar en que puedes cuidarla, lo más seguro es que se te caiga de las manos y termine rota en el suelo, con tu confianza y amor ahí abajo.

KASNSKDNDJE NO SABEN EL INTENSO INFARTO QUE SUFRÍ CUANDO ESTABA BIEN AGUSTÍN ESCRIBIENDO Y ACCIDENTALMENTE LE DÍ "PUBLICAR" A LA HISTORIA. Y esta cosa iba a la mitad AJJAJSJSJS

Botoncito pitero ese, debería preguntar o algo XD

En fin, lamento mucho si tardé pero el capítulo iba a ser diferente ;w; no me había gustado mucho y volví a escribir todo, y este me súper encantó

Siono Sherwin es tan akdbsjsjejejr pobrecito mi bebé, se rompeeee! 3

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí ;u; hay muchos lectores nuevos y estoy tan contenta de que me acompañen en esta historia ;u;

A todos muchísimas gracias por leer quq nos vemos en la próxima


	14. 12: Exactamente en mis brazos

\- Si te soy sincero... Me muero de los nervios, Kell.

\- Que bueno, tonto. Para empezar no sé a que esperas. Él te quiere, tú lo quieres. ¿Haz escuchado la palabra "novios" tan siquiera una vez en tu vida?

\- Nooooo, ¿con qué se come? Obvio si Kelly, joder, pero tengo miedo- La palabra "escribiendo" en el chat abierto en mi computadora me hizo rodar los ojos, quizás venía otro regaño por parte de mi amiga pero desvié la vista a la hora y ¡ya eran las tres! -, Kelly, joder, se me hará tarde, te hablo luego, bye-. Ni siquiera me quedé a ver la nueva notificación que seguramente era algo importante, pero no ahora. Me apresuré a buscar una camisa azul cielo y mis pantalones negros, tenía que ir presentable pues seguramente la mamá de Sherwin estaba ya en su casa.

¡Qué nervios, qué nervios, qué nervios joder!

\- ¡M-mamá, no es que te esté apurando pero no falta mucho para- la palabra "wow" quedó atorada en mi garganta al ver a mi madre subir las escaleras que llevaban a mi cuarto con la ropa más juvenil que pudo haberse puesto. Parecía incluso diez años más joven con su cabello corto agarrado en una media coleta y sus mejillas pintadas de rubor. Mi falta de palabras le ha de haber avergonzado puesto que desvió la mirada a otro lado. Oh si, a las interesantes paredes blancas de mi casa.

\- Lo sé, Jonathan. Ya estoy lista, sólo vengo a decirte que tienes una llamada de parte de... Kendall- Miró el teléfono algo raro.

\- Es Kelly, mamá, pero gracias-, tomé el aparato color blanco entre mis manos y me metí a mi cuarto otra vez, para suspirar y fruncir un poco el seño-, Kell, no jodas, nos acabamos de despedir en el chat.

\- Dime que llevas tu camisa color azul, esa que te hace lucir muy apuesto-.

Miré mi ropa, y no conforme me dirigí al espejo en mi cuarto. Me analicé por unos segundos y confirmé.

\- Si, la llevo, ¿por qué lo dices? - Estaba acomodando un poco mi cabello, debía ir bien peinado también.

\- Por que quiero que tú y Sherwin se sientan bien los dos hoy. No seas tímido Jonathan, por lo que me contaste, le has roto literalmente el corazón. Por segunda vez-, eso había sonado a advertencia- así que deja de ser tan... ¡agh! Ya dile que lo quieres-.

Ni siquiera me dejó contestar pues la desgraciada de mi mejor amiga me había colgado la llamada. Miré el teléfono como si este supiera toda mi verdad.

Joder. Quizás ella tiene razón, puede ser que sienta algo por Sherwin y... Bien, bien, sé sincero Jonathan, abre ese armario que te mantiene cautivo, ¡sal del clóset! ¡Dilo! Quiero a Sherwin tanto o más de lo que él me quiere a mi, y reconocerlo para mi mismo es un gran avance puesto que... Jamás había reconocido antes el querer a alguien de esta manera.

Tan intensamente.

\- Jonathan, vamos bebé. Quiero... Necesito pasar a comprar algunas cosas-.

Bien... Deséame suerte, Kelly.

Las flores que mi madre llevaba en el auto me estaban comenzando a dar alergia. Sospecho que serán para la señora Winter, pues ambos sabemos con qué objetivo nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa de ese par de pelirrojos, y no saldríamos de ahí sin el resultado esperado, aún si nos sacaban a patadas.

\- Estaré con Annie abajo, tú puedes ir con Sherwin arriba, solo no se queden afuera tanto tiempo por que en la noche hará frío-.

\- Si mamá... Pero... ¿cómo sabes que la casa de Sherwin es de dos pisos?-.

El silencio en el auto me hizo querer no preguntar aquello, pues la mirada verde de mi mamá se miró cansada por unos instantes.

\- He ido a esa casa más veces de las que te puedas imaginar...- Murmuró por lo bajo, doblando a una esquina para por fin visualizar la casa azul. Tragué duro, los nervios me estaban dando algo en la parte baja de la espalda y subía como una araña por mi columna.

\- Todo saldrá bien mamá...-

Ambos bajamos del auto y con el corazón latiendo en la mano, tocamos la puerta. Por suerte para mí, fué la mamá de Sherwin quien abrió la puerta y al ver a mi madre su cara fué de alguna manera... Indescifrable.

\- Necesito que hablemos-, habló mi mamá casi demandando- Tu hijo y el mio... Necesitan arreglar asuntos, y tú y yo...-

\- Oh dios...- Los dedos de la señora Winter se apretaban a la madera de la puerta, intentando yo creo poder aferrarse a algo que le dijera que estaba cuerda y no loca al vernos ahí parados a los dos-, pasen. Bienvenido Jonathan, Sherwin está en su cuarto. Por alguna razón no ha querido bajar a comer desde la mañana-.

\- ¿No está tu hija?-.

\- ¿Veniste a verme para preguntarme sobre mi hija?-.

\- Con permiso... Iré arriba..- Era mejor dejarlas solas, ellas tenían sus propios problemas para resolver, y quedándome ahí quizás las palabras no fluyeran tanto como deberían. Mi lugar ahora en esa casa estaba allá arriba, en el segundo cuarto del pasillo que quedaba a la izquierda. Con Sherwin.

Caminé lentamente, pensando todo lo que iba a decir. No sabía por donde empezar, para empezar, ¿Sherwin me perdonaría?

Estaba siendo egoísta, si él no me perdonaba lo entendía, pero lo quiero intentar.

Me acerqué a la puerta que correspondía a su cuarto, y toqué dos veces. No me sorprendió que nadie contestara, por lo que decidí entrar. Estaba oscuro, solo se iluminaba el cuarto por la luz del atardecer que entraba por sus cortinas transparentes. Sherwin estaba en su cama, sosteniendo a Shirley partido por la mitad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí...? Le dije a mi madre que no quería ver a nadie...-

No contesté, lentamente me fuí acercando a él para sentarme al otro lado de su cama y al intentar tomar una de sus manos, él las alejó. Suspiré.

\- ¿Sabes que lo que más me gusta de tí, es tu sonrisa..? Hace rato... Me sentí tan mal... Yo...- Alcé la mirada para poder verlo, incluso si había llorado, se veía lindo-, vine para decirte que lo siento tanto. No sé ni por donde empezar...-

Sherwin era una persona demasiado buena, por que no me volvió a atacar, al menos no verbalmente, e incluso me sentí con más confianza para acercarme.

\- Supongo que podrías empezar p-por...-, ajá, su adorable tartamudeo seguía ahí-, ya sabes...- Sherwin desvió la mirada avergonzado.

¿Avergonzado de qué?

Su mirada insistente me dijo todo.

Oh, avergonzado de eso...

\- Si... B-bueno...- ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que me pareció muy guapo en ese instante? ¿Que me muero por tocarlo, aún si sé que puedo asustarlo? ¿Que... Me he enamorado?- Sherwin... Quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo por decirte, por eso vine hasta aquí por ti hoy, y todo pasó tan rápido que... Bien...- Tomé valor desde el fondo del armario donde sentía yo que estaba escondido.

Por que así me sentía, listo para salir a ver qué encontraba enamorándome de una persona igual a mí. Abrí una de las puertas de aquél viejo armario que me sostenía con fuerza, listo para dejarme ver al mundo de colores arcoíris enfrente mío. ¿Era acaso ese enorme clóset el más grande obstáculo para mirar algo mucho más hermoso? ¿Podría salir completamente de él?

... ¿Me permitiría enamorarme completamente?

\- Cuando te apareciste queriendo quitar a Shirley de mi vista, me pareció de lo más extraño tu cabello, tus gestos, incluso tu manera de hablar. No por eso me gustó que Shirley se rompiera, al contrario, sabiendo que era tu corazón quise cuidar la parte que se me había quedado a mí con todo el cariño del mundo-. Sherwin me miraba atentamente, haciéndome sentir un gran poder para abrir la otra puerta del armario-, después, cuando te fuí conociendo, me pareció extraño que fueras tan amable, tan delicado y... Tierno. Pocas personas lo son puesto que... A las personas así tienden a lastimarlas más-. Él bajó su mirada, pero ensguida me senté más cerca de él y tomé su mejilla en mi mano derecha- Pero Sherwin... Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, no al menos intencionalmente, y lo que pasó hace unos días entre nosotros... Bueno...-

\- Lo entiendo... Fué un accidente...- Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa.

\- No... Yo... Y-yo si quisiera algo contigo de una manera especial-, bien Jonathan, da el primer paso afuera de ese enorme armario sucio-, yo... Sherwin Brown, tú... Me gust-... yo... Ahhh, dios... Esto es tan difícil...- Durante mi primer paso fuera del clóset, el color amarillo tocó mi cuerpo primero, una bonita bandera de colores se alzó frente a mi yo interno, pintándome de morado, de azul, de verde, de naranja.

P

ermiteme decirle que lo quiero, ¡debía dejarme salir y descubrir ese mundo de colores! Ninguno de los había notado que algo estaba iluminando el cuarto de rosa, pero joder, podía jurar que los últimos rayos de luz estaban presentándose en diferentes tonos, acariciando mi piel de forma cálida como una bienvenida a un nuevo sentimiento.

\- ¡Estoy... Muy enamorado de tí! De todo lo que eres, de lo que piensas, de lo que deseas! Cuando te pregunté si me dejabas conocerte en realidad quise decir que me permitieras corresponderte. Quería enamorarme y... Joder... Desde el primer momento me gustaste-, Una oleada de colores invadía mi corazón-, yo ya sabía que me enamoraría de tí pero fuí un tonto y me lo estuve negando todo este tiempo pero... Ja, aquí me tienes y...- Estaba hablando demasiado rápido, así que para darme más valor decidí mirar al niño frente a mí para poder decirle lo mismo que él me ha dicho varias veces, pero...

El inmenso amor que sentí al ver a Sherwin, mi pequeño Sherwin llorando y con su pecho brillando en rosa justo donde debía de ir su corazón me hizo pensar que jamás sentiría esto con nadie mas que con él.

Sonrió entre lágrimas, y sonreí con él.

El cuarto oscuro ya estaba casi en penumbras, si no fuera por ese fulgor rosa tan puro y brillante. Me senté mejor en su cama desordenada y con las miradas conectadas, y los corazones abiertos, lo abracé.

\- Te amo... T-te amo tan intensamente que aunque Shirley esté roto... Lo siento más vivo q-que nunca...- Murmuró aferrándose a mi tan fuertemente que no hice mas que apretarlo más contra mi cuerpo. Su cabello rojizo estaba haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello y su aroma me pegaba directamente a los sentidos.

El cuarto quedó a oscuras, la luz del sol ya había dado todo por hoy al menos para nosotros y con ello dejé de ver los destellos de colores. Me gustan los chicos. Me gusta Sherwin, y no estoy aún muy seguro de cómo podría definir mi sexualidad, pero mientras esté feliz con él, ¿acaso eso importaba? Las manos de mi pelirrojo se aferraban a mi camisa de una forma que me hizo entender que no, no era necesario definirme justo ahora si con él estoy tan completo. Si estoy seguro de que con Sherwin, digo si a todo.

\- Estoy... Tan felíz de que te sientas mejor... Me tenías tan preocupado, creí que no podría volver a tenerte así...- Me era imposible no sonreír como idiota, mis mejillas se sentían ligeramente calientes y el corazón me corría a mil por hora como si quisiera bailar una tonada sin parar.

Sherwin se separó un poco de mí, y con el color de la miel en los ojos me sedujo de una manera tan inocente que no pude mirar otra cosa en esa habitación que no fuera a él. Incluso se veía mucho más guapo con esa camisa negra y su short gris.

Lentamente se fué acercando a mí, y yo sabiendo que él buscaba mis labios, le dí el placer de acortar la distancia. Ni siquiera nos estábamos besando, solo rozábamos nuestros labios y nuestros alientos chocaban de manera juguetona entre nuestras pequeñas risas.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunté pegando mi frente a la suya, intentando no devorar sus labios apeteciblemente rojizos y húmedos. Él estaba adorablemente rojo.

\- Nada... Tu confesión-, relamió sus labios un poco más para mi desgracia o suerte-, yo ya te había permitido enamorarte de mí desde que Shirley te buscó a-aquella vez-.

\- Eso sonó muy egocéntrico, pequeña cereza-, contesté con burla-.

\- Pero me quieres, ¿no?-, ni siquiera terminó de preguntar cuando asentí y lo abracé. Moría por besarlo pero no quería asustarlo de nuevo. Unas risas en la casa nos hizo separarnos un poco y darnos cuenta que el color rosa ya había disminuído.

\- Te quiero tanto o más que tú a mi, Sherwin-, sonreí de lado acariciando su cabello y su mejilla-.

\- Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar-.

Sus labios buscaron los míos con ansiedad, pegándose contra mi cuerpo y pasando sus piernas por ambos lados de mi cadera, quedando sentado encima mío. Tomé su cintura y le correspondí lentamente. Así como inició el beso, terminó, Sherwin me tenía en sus manos y me controlaba a su antojo. Jamás podremos explicar exactamente como fué que Shirley comenzó a brillar fuertemente del mismo tono rosa de hace unos momentos, y como si de una gota de agua se tratara, regresó al pecho de Sherwin dejando una calidez en el cuarto. Mi propio corazón hizo lo mismo, dando un intenso fulgor rosa para disfrutar y apagándose al mismo tiempo que Shirley, para después quedar ambos en la casi completa oscuridad, si no fuera por la luna.

Ya una vez había pasado algo similar, pero Shirley no se había ido aquella vez.

Me gustas mucho...- Hablé bajito, mirando sus ojos color miel que brillaban casi amarillos por la luz de la luna—.

\- Tú también me gustas mucho, Jonathan-, sus manos subieron a mi cabello para despeinarlo, puesto que sentí como tocaba mi frente, y mordiendo sus labios haciendo que se vieran más rojos, me dió un sonoro beso en la boca. No tardé nada en corresponderle, sintiendo de alguna extraña manera como mi corazón latía en sincronía con el suyo.

Lo apreté contra mi cuerpo y me recosté en su cama. Sherwin quedó encima mío y sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello, ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Por alguna extraña razón, casi cuando estuve a punto de caer en mis sueños, pude ver como los rayos de la luna se veían coloridos. Una secuencia de colores matizaba cada rayo de luz, pintando de arcoíris las cortinas transparentes de Sherwin.

Salí del closet, ¿por eso veo colores?

Ya no pude pensar más en ello, caí rendido con una sonrisa, y con un niño que cabía perfectamente, exactamente en mis brazos.

Quizás no sea el capítulo más bonito que he escrito pero yo estoy enamoradísima de los resultados ;u;

Siendo sincera, esta escena la tenía más que pintada en la mente cuando comencé a escribir el fanfic, su forma de decirse que se querían y declararse, sería muy sencilla, sin nada ostentoso ni público para entretener.

Ahora, no sé si se haya entendido del todo el capítulo, para empezar, cuando hago referencia a que Shirley brilló de rosa y se metió al pecho de Sherwin, quise que fuera parecido a cuando el cortometraje original termina con ambos corazones de los niños fusionándose, dando a entender que ambos se gustaban. Quise poner que Shirley aquella vez no había desaparecido, pues si bien Jonathan mencionó en este capítulo que Sherwin había comenzado a gustarle desde ese momento, no se lo dijo de frente.

Y como ahora, si se lo dijo y se lo mencionó, Shirley de alguna forma pudo al fin "cumplir su misión", haciendo que ambos corazones brillaran por su logro y estuvieran donde pertenecen.

Segundo: Jonathan ve colores, si. Sabrán porqué más adelante y es algo muy curioso pero muy simple. En este cap, sale del clóset aceptando totalmente que está enamorado de Sherwin, la representación para mí, al menos a mi perspectiva, de "salir del clóset, del armario, o de algo con puerta", es mediante dos grandes puertas de madera vieja que prohíben ver los colores de la bandera LGTB que están afuera. Son los colores más bonitos que he visto para una bandera con tanta representación, y quise que Jonathan sintiera que tocaba esos colores al aceptarse. No se define aún, pero yo ya había dicho que en mi fanfic el bebé iba a ser pansexual. Ajjjj, por que sí, por que puedo :3 las puertas lo frenaban pero... A quien más temía no era a las puertas, sino a su mamá.

Tercero: Una personita herrrrrmosa que se hace llamar Blue_Rose_909, hizo dos portadas para el fanfic. Me pidió su opinión acerca de cómo le había salido y de la emoción lloré por que no me habían hecho un detallito así nunca AKDHAJDHSJD. Mis gritos internos sonaron hasta China y no es que yo quiera presumir pero SI SE LOS VOY A PRESUMIR POR QUE ESTAN HERMOSAS AMBAS PORTADAS.

La primera portada:

Bien, aquí va: la ropita que usan los bebés corazón de melón en este capítulo, es igual a la de esta portada , yyyyyy, la bandera LGTB que está colgada en la ventana, está representada como las cortinas transparentes de Sherwin, las cuales Jonathan ve de colores ;u; ambos están en la cama de la cerezita y Jonathan está mas despeinado 7u7

AHORA SI TODO TIENE SENTIDO :3

La segunda portada:

Estuve a punto de utilizar esta para representar el fanfic, las dos están hermosas y me encantaron, fué un dilema decidirme por una. Shirley sale aquí, y supongo que este capítulo fué el último donde se le vió QuQ así que la otra caía perfectamente con el escenario y utilicé la primera ;u;

En verdad agradezco tanto a cada uno de ustedes por leer, y votar, y seguirme, y a tí, Blue_Rose_909 por tan bonitas portadas :')

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí x'3 AKDHSKHDDHF

Nos leemos


	15. 13: Extasiante

Éxtasis. Podía tocar las nubes con la punta de los dedos si alzaba lo suficiente la mano parándome en la punta de mis pies. Sabía que cuando una persona se enamoraba podía llegar a sentir desde la más desdichada tristeza, hasta la más embriagante felicidad, en menos de una hora. Por que dependías totalmente de la persona que te había enamorado. Un dulce toque de esa persona podía destrozarte si quería, su sonrisa podía arrancarte el corazón y tú con gusto lo disfrutarías. Le tenías permitido que con una mirada intensa, el estómago se te llenara de mariposas traviesas jugueteando con todo a su alrededor. Enamorarse era un acto de doble filo, podía llegar a matarte de dolor, así como hacerte volar de la emoción.

Sherwin me tenía totalmente a su merced. Los colores que brillaron ante mis ojos hace un momento me indicaban que él era el causante. Mi lindo Sherwin Brown -hasta su nombre me parecía perfecto-, me tenía completamente a su disposición. Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que mostrarle. Moría por tocarlo, abrazarlo y mantenerlo a mi lado aunque me doliera la mitad del cuerpo por estar en la misma posición toda la noche. Sin embargo él dormía ajeno a todo lo que me hacía sentir en ese instante, con sus lindos rizos rojizos despeinados, cayéndole suavemente sobre la frente y sus labios rojos entreabiertos.

Sonreí.

Mi sonrisa tonta hacía que la cara me doliera de no poder cambiar de expresión. Estaba en completo estado de éxtasis. Felicidad intensa recorría mis venas; tenía al chico más lindo que he conocido justo a lado mío, una de sus mejillas pecosas se aplastaba contra mi pecho, y su respiración me hacía coquillas. Sus manos finas, se aferraban levemente a mi camisa, su pecho subía y bajaba, tranquilizándome. ¿Era posible querer tanto a alguien, que el simple hecho de verlo dormir te hiciera querer protegerlo por siempre? Y al mismo tiempo, sentía tantas ganas de despertarlo para ver sus ojos. Sherwin inhaló profundamente, para acomodar su posición y pasar una de sus piernas desnudas por encima de las mías.

Genial, soy su oso de peluche ahora.

Me sentí un poco mal por no haberle hablado antes... ¿Hubiera sido consciente mi yo de hace dos años, de que Sherwin podía brindarme este sentimiento de felicidad solo estando a mi lado? Él no hacía mucho en realidad, estaba dormido y solo estaba abrazando mi cuerpo de una forma que me hacía sentir el ser más amado del planeta. Quería velar su sueño ahora, agradecerle por estar conmigo, y no con nadie más. No con Christian, ni con alguna chica. Él me quería a mí.

Y yo me estoy muriendo por él.

¿Podría dormir bien si tenía mi corazón latiéndole a mil por hora tan cerca de su oído? Yo no. La verdad es que no había durado más de media hora dormido, pues la realidad me llamaba a gritos, despertándome para que me diera cuenta que en estos momentos podía estar viviendo un sueño.

Ya habría tiempo para soñar después, justo ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Otro sonido parecido a unas risas interrumpieron mi lluvia de pensamientos. Es cierto, mamá había venido conmigo por que ella también tenía algo que arreglar.

Con lentitud y toda la pereza del mundo tuve que separarme del niño que aún dormía, lo cubrí con sus sábanas para que no sintiera frío y me dirigí sigiloso a la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Volteé a mirarlo una vez más haciéndole una promesa silenciosa de no dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, pues hasta quería quedarme a dormir ahí con él. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a las escaleras, para espiar un poco lo que sucedía.

Mamá y la señora Winter reían juntas. Al parecer y si no me equivocaba, tenían un album de fotos en sus manos que les traía recuerdos tan lindos, opacando su triste historia.

\- El idiota de Jonathan quería ligar con una chica esa vez, pero la chica me caía tan mal que hice que él se vistiera horrible ese día- habló mi madre-, obviamente jamás me arrepentiré de como lucía-.

La señora Winter rió levemente por ello, mirando el album entre sus manos y negando con la cabeza.

\- Eras terriblemente mala, Jonnhy no se merecía eso, era muy buen chico, excepto cuando...-

\- Cuando tomaba agua y se reía. Todo se le salía por la naríz-.

Sentí el corazón brincar de emoción, puesto que me alegraba ver que todo iba bien. Aparte mi mamá se estaba riendo de sus travesuras, malos ratos y buenos momentos, de su pasado. Era la primera vez que la veía reírse así y no me atreví a interrumpir su conversación. Quien fuera aquél Jonathan no me importaba, estaba agradecido de que mi madre sonriera por su causa tan siquiera hoy.

\- Siempre me dijo que si tú y yo algún día nos casábamos y adoptábamos a un niño...-

\- Le pusiéramos Jonathan...— Completó la señora Winter.

Tragué duro. Esta conversación ya la había previsto desde hace unos momentos, cuando mi madre bajó del auto a comprarle flores a... Su ex novia.

No quería pensar egoístamente, no era justo. Mi mamá y ella habían sufrido demasiado, y ahora que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntas, no debía entrometerme en nada... Si ellas decidían iniciar nuevamente su relación, sería incómodo por que Sherwin y yo...

— No me arrepiento de nada, Annelise...— Susurraron, ambas estaban siendo iluminadas solamente por la lámpara de mesa en la sala.

La casa estaba mortalmente silenciosa ahora que sus risas se habían apagado... ¿Debía quedarme a escuchar esto?

— Yo... Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes...— Contestó la pelirroja.

— No te negaré que también yo...— Mi madré alzó su rostro y alcancé a ver una lágrima que recorría su mejilla—, pero a mi Jonathan... lo amo. Aún si su padre hizo conmigo lo que quiso, él es mi hijo... Volvería a pasar todo lo que pasé con tal de volver a ver sus ojitos azules abriéndose por primera vez—.

Un intenso mareo me hizo cerrar los ojos, haciéndome sentir terriblemente mal por juzgar a mi madre sin saber todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Si bien toda mi vida se ha comportado como una mujer seria y sin sentimientos, en menos de un día me ha demostrado que no es que no me ame, sino que no sabe como demostrarlo. Aparte de todo eso.. Ella habla de mi padre como si fuera alguien malo. No conozco a mi papá, ella siempre me ha dicho que él era un hombre genial, que me amaba y que lo único que deseaba era mi felicidad... Pero si era un hombre tan bueno... ¿Por qué mamá se ve tan triste al mencionar todo esto...?

— Siempre... Amé que fueras una rebelde...— La señora Winter sonrió, tomando la mano de mi mamá—, eras el tipo de chica del que uno trata de alejarse... La que siempre se metía en problemas. Pero... Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido, Olivia...—

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a mamá llorar amargamente. Algo estaba mal... Algo que yo no sé, y al parecer hizo mucho daño a varias personas.

— Yo no tuve el valor de sostenerte... Y-yo.. Tuve mucho miedo cuando e-ellos me amenazaron con... Matarlos...— El album de fotos cayó al suelo, Annelise también lloraba, y mamá limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente para consolarla.

En ese instante no sabía si pensar que mamá era muy fuerte...

O muy valiente.

— Iban a matarlos, a tí y a Jonathan... Tus abuelos... Tus padres, me amenazaron... P-por eso me alejé... Olivia... Yo te amaba... Te busqué por años...— Solté un sollozo, yo no sabía todo eso... ¡Joder, yo no sabía nada de eso!— P-por eso me alejé... Para que te quedaras con la empresa... P-para que no te hicieran daño, ni a tí ni al bebé...—

— Annie...—

— No... He callado esto por años pero... Ya no puedo más... D-déjame terminar...—

Unas cálidas manitas me tomaron de los hombros, volteandome enseguida para ver a Sherwin preocupado, claramente se preocupó más al verme llorando. Aún así, le hice señas para que guardara silencio, arrodillándose a mi lado, y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, a modo de consuelo.

— Jamás quise dejarte... A-alejarme de tí fue mi final... Quise morirme al no tenerte por que... Yo en verdad te amaba, Jonathan me ayudó tanto al buscarte, para estar contigo... Cuando te fuiste la primera vez, él fue mi único consuelo. Y cuando me ayudó a encontrarte, tu ya tenías a tu bebé... Te pedí que le puieras de nombre Jonathan, por que a él le debía muchísimo...—

— Pero ya se llamaba Jonathan...— Mi mamá sonrió tristemente. No soy tan torpe... Llevo el nombre de un amigo, de alguien que hizo mucho por ellas dos...

— Si... Tu pequeño bebé Jonathan— suspiró Annelise—, lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo ví, Olivia... Mis sueños de casarme contigo y tener hijos, estaban reflejados en tu pequeño. Y cuando lo ví entrando por la puerta de mi casa... Supe que era él—.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, y Sherwin también. Ambos nos miramos como si no nos hubiéramos visto nunca.

— Estaba tan lindo... Tan a gusto con mi Cherry...—

— Annie...—

— Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada Olivia... Pasaría todo con tal de saber que tú estás bien...—

— Sabes que te amo... Sabes que aún te amo... Fingir que me odias, y que no puedes verme se acabó... Siempre te he amado... Mi dulce cereza...—

Mamá rompió el lágrimas y abrazó a la mamá de Sherwin. Ambas parecían tener catorce años al dejarse ver tan vulnerables y frágiles. Yo en cambio no procesaba todo... ¿Qué tanto había pasado entre ellas, para todo esto?

— Vamos a mi habitación, Jonathan...— Habló en susurros Sherwin, mirándome con preocupación.

— Te amo Livy...— Escuchamos decir, puesto que volvimos la mirada a la sala—, pero nuestro tiempo ya pasó...—

— Lo sé, Annie... Jonathan y Sherwin...—

— Quiero que seamos amigas... — La interrumpió—, me conformo con ello... Mi Sherwin está enamorado de tu hijo y... No es justo para ellos, merecen estar juntos... Sin que nadie los juzgue, sin que nadie les diga nada... Seamos amigas, Olivia... S-si tú quieres, por supuesto...—

El corazón se me rompió al escuchar aquello. No, no, no...

La expresión de mi madre no podía ser más triste. ¡Mierda! Siento... Tanta impotencia... Tantas ganas de saber toda la verdad y desaparecer.

— Sólo... Te pido un último beso...— ¡Y ella estaba aceptándolo!

No aguanté más, y dejando a Sherwin mirando la escena, corrí nuevamente a la habitación a llorar. Abrí la puerta de golpe y la azoté con fuerza, poco me importaba si me escuchaban, pues prácticamente grité de desconsuelo y me dejé caer en el frío piso de aquella oscura habitación.

Mi llanto era desgarrador. ¡No es justo! ¡No es nada justo! Mamá merecía ser felíz, aún a costa suya me había dicho tantas mentiras para protegerme, para que yo no me atreviera a pensar si quiera por un segundo que mi padre era alguien malo, o que mis abuelos eran injustos con ella. Mi mamá era valiente, era mucho más fuerte que cualquier super héroe con el que yo hubiera fantaseado de niño.

Me sentía orgulloso de ser su hijo pero tan desdichado por que... Por mi culpa, por enamorarme de Sherwin, ella no podía ser felíz.

Por que era raro. Era diferente. Nadie lo aceptaría.

Nuevamente, nadie la dejaba decidir.

— ¡No es justo, mierda!—.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y unos brazos me tomaron con fuerza, mientras yo lloraba y gritaba que me dejaran en paz. No es secreto que yo siempre me sentí como un maldito niño que nadie dejaba decidir por sí mismo. El niño perfecto que sabe idiomas, música y deportes, pero que no sabe lo que es el amor de una madre. ¡Todo es mentira! Mi mamá me ama de una forma hermosa... Yo era un maldito mal agradecido que no supo darse cuenta de las cosas. Mamá no puede estar con su novia por mí...

— Lo siento...— Susurré, ahogado en llanto—, lo siento mucho... Desearía no haber nacido...—

La persona que me abrazaba era mi madre, quien al escucharme decir eso me abrazó más fuerte, y besó mis cabellos desordenados.

— Se lo que estás pensando...— Musitó de forma calmada, haciéndome llorar más—, pero estás equivocado...— tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y de reojo alcancé a ver a Sherwin abrazado a las piernas de su madre, quien me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo amo que estés vivo... No importa todo lo que haya pasado... Te tengo aquí, y eso me es más que suficiente...—

— No es cierto...— Hipé por el llanto—, no es justo... Me enamoré d-de Sherwin, y a-ahora... Te quieres alejar de Annelise p-para que no nos juzguen... ¡N-no te atrevas a negarlo, mamá!—.

Ambos éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes para decirnos las cosas como eran. Mamá odiaba los rodeos, yo odiaba no ir al grano.

— Annelise y yo no podemos estar juntas otra vez, mi amor...— Acarició mi cabello, y entonces exploté.

— ¡Si pueden, mierda! ¡No es justo, su historia, tu dolor, todas tus lágrimas! ¡No es nada justo, yo sólo quiero verte felíz!—.

— Jonathan Díaz, primero, no uses ese vocabulario conmigo. Segundo, mi historia, es algo que no sabrás nunca, además... Vivir en el pasado te puede destruir...— Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Algo dentro mío no quería entender—, y tercero... Soy felíz mi amor... Contigo. Y mucho más ahora que te has enamorado, por que no cometerás mis errores...—

— Mamá... No... N-no hagas esto por mí...—

— Jonathan...— Intervino la señora Winter—, tu madre y yo no podemos estar juntas otra vez, por que nuestra relación no se verá arreglada en unas cuantas horas...— Se acercó a mí, siendo seguida de Sherwin—. Podemos trabajarla, arreglarla y llegar a un acuerdo, pero el amor... Mi niño, el amor es complicado—.

— Si Annie y yo decidimos dejar las cosas así, no es por que no nos amemos... Al contrario, nos amamos...— Mi mamá sonrojada era algo que me hacía sentir mucho mejor, aunque fuera la primera vez que la viera así—, y en nombre de ese amor... Nos protegemos de la forma más eficiente la una a la otra— Limpió mis lágrimas dulcemente.

— P-pero...— Intenté hablar, siendo callado al instante.

— Es tu turno, mi amor... Annie y yo ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad, ahora es tiempo de que ustedes sepan cómo se siente enamorarse— Mi mamá sonrió levemente—. Tienes razón al pensar que nos juzgarán al ver todo nuestro teatro digno de una telenovela, pero no es por eso que Annie y yo no estaremos juntas. Tampoco es como si nos estuvierámos separando para siempre, solo nos daremos nuestro tiempo...—

— Pero ustedes dos se quieren... ¿tiempo para qué?— Pregunté algo molesto.

— Tiempo para decidir y permitir que nos enamoremos de nuevo—. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con sabiduría detrás de sus lentes. Mamá aparte de ser increíble, es una mujer sumamente inteligente—. Annelise y yo nos seguiremos viendo, nuestras vidas parecen estar entrelazadas de todas maneras, así que aunque no seamos una pareja, podemos seguir siendo amigas. Ambas sabemos que nos amamos, con eso es suficiente—.

Mis ojos miraron expectantes los de ella. Luego se desviaron a la señora Winter que sostenía en sus brazos a Sherwin, y este al mismo tiempo me miraba preocupado.

Mis labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa tímida al darme cuenta de que esto era lo más cercano a una familia que yo tenía. Me querían... Mamá me quería, Sherwin me amaba y... Joder... Todos los presentes me amaban. Me sentí muy agradecido y no sabía como pagarles por todo.

Asentí ante las últimas palabras de mi madre, abrazándola con fuerza enseguida.

— Gracias...— Susurré, sintiendo como un peso se dispersaba de mis hombros. No era al único al que se le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir con quien estar, sino que mi mamá también estaba decidiendo, con el apoyo del amor de su vida.

— Cherry, por dios amor, tienes un desorden en esta habitación, con razón no bajabas a comer, ¿estuviste buscando ropa o algo? Hay unos bóxers arriba de tu lámpara, incluso no llevas pantalones, te vas a enfermar, mi amor—.

Mamá y yo nos reímos aún abrazados al escuchar a la señora Winter regañar a su hijo. Sherwin se puso rojo enseguida.

— N-no mamá, e-es que... N-necesitaba buscar a-algo...—

— Pero si me pudiste preguntar a mí, amor. A ver dime qué era, y si lo encuentro, ¿qué te hago?—.

— N-no era nada...—

— Van a matar a tu novio, galán— Mamá se separó de mi abrazo con una sonrisa burlona y me sorprendió ver una expresión tan... ¿rebelde? en ella—. Cereza, ¿tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre...—

— Oh, si, lo siento, con todo esto se me había olvidado que me habías pedido comida hace rato— Rió la pelirroja—, vamos a la cocina, necesitamos hacer algo de comer para los niños—.

— La última prende el horno—. Mamá salió caminando rápidamente de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa y con la señora Winter detrás—.

— ¡No seas infantil Olivia, ya tienes más de treinta!—.

— ¡Ya quiero verte prender el horno!—.

— ¡Livy!—.

Sherwin rió a mi lado al escuchar la conversación tan tonta que se alejaba más por la casa. Dirigió sus ojos hacia mí y prendió la luz de su habitación, no había notado que estábamos casi a oscuras si no fuera por la luz del pasillo.

— ¿T-te sientes mejor, Jonathan..?— Preguntó sutilmente. Yo suspiré y a punto estuve de asentir con la cabeza cuando escuchamos unas carcajadas desde el piso de abajo—.

— La verdad no, creo que moriré—.

— ¿E-e-enserio?!— Se alarmó el bonito pelirrojo, pero al momento me reí de su reacción tan adorable.

Era tan tonto que hace unos momentos estuviera llorando como si fuera mi último día de vida, y ahora estuviera tan feliz con Sherwin y su mirada preciosa.

— Si, a menos que, un príncipe me de un beso de amor verdadero—, canturreé juguetonamente, sentándome en la cama desordenada del pelirrojo— dime, ¿eres un príncipe?—.

— ¡M-me asustaste! Y c-claro que no lo soy—.

— Mmm, es una lástima que no me importe, por que igual necesito ese beso—.

Sin darle tiempo a enojarse, o a reclamar, lo tomé de la muñeca para acercarme a él y mirar sus ojos de cerca. Sherwin estaba aguantando la respiración, y cuando me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla cerró sus ojos fuertemente e infló las mejillas para no respirar definitivamente.

Era obvio que moría de vergüenza, nos veíamos hasta el más mínimo detalle estando tan cerca y con la luz prendida. Sus pecas adornaban sus mejillas rojas y sus cejas se veían adorables, pues estaba haciendo una mueca muy tierna. Me reí un poco por eso.

— Me muero por besarte...— Susurré, mirando sus labios mojados. Sentí un toque intenso en toda la columna vertebral, instalándose deliciosamente en mi vientre. Sherwin me estaba mirando de nuevo, dejando escapar todo el aire por sus labios y sin sostener la respiración como hizo hace unos momentos. Su aliento me acarició la boca y tuve que pasar mi lengua por mis labios, pues sentía unas enormes ganas de que se sintieran mojados.

Quizás con los besos de Sherwin.

Me acerqué a él, lentamente. Pensé en mi madre, en la de Sherwin, en su amor. Pensé en que a partir de este momento, tomaríamos decisiones por y para los dos, pues era la oportunidad que nos estaban regalando. Teníamos que ser valientes, hacer las cosas hoy que podíamos hacerlas.

Ya estás fuera del clóset, Jonathan, ahora tienes que enfrentar el mundo.

Mi nariz rozó la suya y reímos levemente. Sus rizos pegaban con mi cabello negro, que por el drama de hace un rato, estaba todo despeinado y me caía por la frente. Mordí mis labios. Mierda... Realmente, me muero por besarlo.

— ¿Me dejas...? ¿Me dejas besarte...?—

Nos miramos a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Azul contra café. Ya Jonathan, cómele la boca...

— Sabes q-que estoy e-enamorado de t-tí... N-no tienes que p-pedir permiso...— Susurró.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo dispuesto a beberme su alma en un beso, pero una risita en la puerta me hizo detenerme.

— Vaya, si no nos vamos, juraría que igual se hubieran besado enfrente nuestra—.

Mi mamá nos miraba con burla desde la puerta, aguantándose la risa. Sentí los colores subir a mi cara de un segundo a otro, y Sherwin abrazándose a mí intentando esconder su rostro.

— ¡Mamá!— Reclamé, aunque no supe si por interrumpir mi beso o por avergonzarme. Quizás ambos.

— La comida está lista, Romeo. Annie se enojará si no bajan ahora, así que dejen su rutina de besos para más al rato, par de bebés—.

Su mirada cambió por una llena de ternura dejándonos solos en el cuarto del "bebé" que me abrazaba. Lo miré embelesado. Joder...

¿Aguantaría tanto tiempo sin tenerlo entre mis brazos? No quería ni separarme de él.

— Será mejor q-que vayamos.. N-no conoces a mamá enojada...— Habló Sherwin con una risita saliendo de sus labios mientras se separaba de mi.

Esta vez si, lo besé rápidamente en la boca, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse enseguida. Caminé hacia la puerta y una vez allí le dije:

— El último en llegar, debe lavar los platos sucios de la cena—.

Y heché a correr seguido de los gritos de mi lindo pelirrojo.

¡Holaaaaaa cositas hermosas preciosas bonitas!

El capítulo más intenso —creo yo-, que he escrito :U

Y me encantó, cabe mencionar que es uno de los que más me han tocado, pues si lloré machín aquí con el Jonathan bebé, ajjjjj me encanta hacerlo sufrir xd

Me he dado cuenta que todos ustedes son unos amores bien hermosos por que ESTOY EN EL PUESTO #1 DEL HASHTAG "JONATHAN" AKDBSKDNSKDJDJF

Los amo :'v neta, enserio, los amo, y por eso les regalo este cap largo ;u;

Me pasé de palabras, enserio, es el cap más largo que he escrito hasta ahora uwu

La inspiración me dió como una flecha al ver que mi fanfic está en primer lugar debido a una etiqueta ;w;

En la etiqueta de "In a heartbeat" soy como la número 5 :U

Iwal es hermoso y se los agradezco muchísimo a ustedes que me leen, y que votan, wkdjjsdjdjd. Besos gays a todos ;--3--;

Espero que este cap les guste tanto como a mi, y que sufran conmigo, AJAJAJ KHÉ

Los adoro, cositas hemosas, muchísimas gracias por leerme QuQ


	16. 14: Humano

— Si sigues mirándolo se va a desgastar y no habrá Sherwin que abrazar—.

— ¡Mamá! —.

Tenía razón; sentí una inquietud tremenda al darme cuenta lo mucho que lo estaba mirando desde la ventana del auto. Pero no podía evitarlo, Sherwin había sido hecho para ser visto y deleitarse con su hermosa figura, estaba hermoso hoy. Simplemente tan lindo que las manos me temblaban para ir a tocarlo y no separarme de él. Suspiré fuertemente mientras lo veía alejarse a paso lento junto con su mamá, recordándome por qué carajo no los habíamos llevado a su casa si mi madre tiene auto.

Ah si, Sherwin tenía que ir a comprar un par de botas para la excursión que haremos la próxima semana. El amable director ya había pedido mi opinión hace tiempo, y como quería consentirnos antes de graduarnos, qué mejor que sugerirle que nos pague el boleto a cada uno para ir a un bosque lleno de luciérnagas y ríos. Al menos para mí, era un paisaje perfecto. Y un Sherwin con botitas, compartiendo cabaña conmigo, no sonaba nada mal.

— Mamá, la próxima semana será la excursión...— mencioné distraído con el humo que salía de mis labios por el frío que hacía ese día—.

— Ajá. ¿Qué con eso, amor? ¿Quieres que te reporte enfermo?— Su leve risa me hizo voltear a verla.

— Para nada... Solo quiero que cuides a Sans—.

— ¿A esa bola de pelos sarnosa? ¡Claro que no!— Contestó sonriendo más notablemente—, es más, usted no me ha pedido permiso, jovencito. Ahora resulta que estos niños de hoy en día se mandan solos—.

— Vamos mamá, tu sabes lo responsable que soy—.

— ¿Enserio lo sé?— replicó con burla.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí de lado. Mamá hizo la misma expresión y en ella se veía adorable.

— Bueno, tienes permiso, pero con una condición— retomó ella la palabra, mirando por el retrovisor para salir de donde se encontraba estacionada. Aproveché para abrochar el cinturón de seguridad que me quitaba la posibilidad de respirar—: Quiero que seas responsable totalmente, y me refiero a... Bueno, tu entiendes—.

Mi mirada se desvió de enfrente a mi madre. ¿De qué habla?

— ¿Sobre lo de mantener al salón unido y que ninguno de mis compañeros se meta a nadar al lago que estará casi congelado? Descuida, ellos me harán caso. Ser jefe de grupo es más que—

— No es a eso a lo que me refiero— me interrumpió ella, con su mirada verde olivo punzando con fiereza sobre mi persona. Alcé una ceja y le dediqué toda mi atención.

— No entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres mamá?— Mi vista se distrajo por el semáforo en rojo y enseguida pensé en el cabello de Sherwin.

— Hablo de que... Sherwin... Él...— Mamá no hallaba las palabras para hablar.

— Sólo dilo—.

— No quiero enterarme de que te acostaste con él o abusaste de su inocencia en un lugar en el que tú serás completamente responsable de todos los demás niños—. Mierda.

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Pensar en el Sherwin al que asusté hace unas semanas por mi comportamiento impulsivo hizo que no pudiera replicarle a mi mamá que yo no era así de insensato.

Claro que lo era, soy un chico. Con una curiosidad enorme y un lindo pelirrojo para desquitarla. Otra cosa aparte era que él me dejara.

— Eres un hombre, Jonathan, un chico de porte refinado y elegante, que sobre toda circunstancia es un caballero. Desde pequeño te he educado así—. Mamá debió haberme volteado a ver y seguro comprobó lo rojo que me puse, por que enseguida suavizó su tono duro de voz y acarició mi mejilla sin dejar de manejar, llegando ya al frente de nuestra casa— No es que desconfíe de tí, amor, sino que quiero que sepas todo lo que... Puede llegar a incomodarte a tu edad—.

La conversación era demasiado incómoda. Oh, si.

Que llovieran piedras o cayeran aviones despedazados por favor, por que me estaba sonrojando demasiado. No es nada que no hubiera leído en algún libro, pero mamá era demasiado directa y yo ya no la estaba escuchando, simplemente veía el movimiento de sus labios, logrando identificar —desafortunadamente- palabras como "amor", "coger" (creo), y "Sherwin".

—... por eso espérense mejor a que regresen, ¿comprendes?—.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza aunque no escuché un carajo. Ni tiempo le dí de que comenzara a decirme sobre protecciones por que enseguida bajé del auto y grité un "¡Iré a practicar un rato en el piano!".

No quise ni voltear. Dios, que horror. Sentía terriblemente calientes las mejillas.

— "Por supuesto que no le haré nada... Creo..."— Pensé para mí, entrando a la casa con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Ví que mamá aseguraba el auto y corrí a mi habitación a esconderme.

¿Más pláticas?

Nop. Gracias.

Mi atención se fué al diablo cuando Sans por enésima vez se paseó entre mis piernas y dejé de tocar la pieza clásica en el piano para dejar caer mi cabeza sobre las teclas y suspirar.

No tenía ganas de estar haciendo esto.

Quería... No, necesitaba ver a Sherwin. Torcí la boca en un gesto de frustración y para desquitarme, comencé a tocar nuevamente pero con fuerza.

Habían pasado dos días desde que mamá mencionó ese tema.

Desde entonces, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser si Sherwin me permite más de lo que estamos dispuestos a ceder. Y como soy un idiota, he estado evitando quedarme a solas con él.

Por ejemplo hoy, —día en que decidí que me odio demasiado—, la señora Winter llamó a mamá y la invitó a ir de compras. Ambas salieron desde temprano y no creo verlas hasta dentro de un buen rato, puesto que mi mamá es terriblemente quisquillosa para elegir ropa y zapatos. Muy aparte de ese tema, me ofrecieron ir a quedarme con Sherwin para que no se quedara solo, ya que su hermana al parecer iba a salir con su novio también.

Yo como buen niño, obvio, dije que si.

¡Por supuesto que dije que no! Puse de excusa que tenía que reunirme con los del equipo de béisbol. Que tenía que practicar en el piano. Que Sans estaba enfermo y debía llevarlo a la veterinaria.

Estoy estúpido. ¡Me consta!

No quiero quedarme a solas con Sherwin... Mamá no tiene razón, había dicho que tenía razones para confiar ciegamente en mí, pero no, ella absolutamente bajo ninguna circunstancia debe confiar en que no intentaré algo cuando esté con un niño a mi disposición, que encima me gusta y me atrae de una forma inimaginable.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando pedí al director mandarnos tan lejos, y aislarnos del resto del mundo en un campamento invernal donde seguramente todos se encerrarían hasta la hora de salir a comer o a convivir un rato? Creo que inconscientemente buscaba estar a solas con Sherwin, y de paso, inconscientemente aprovecharme de él. Si mi madre no hubiera recalcado en el auto que... Joder, sí, deseo a Sherwin... Nada de esto me estuviera torturando. Pero no sería consciente de ello... Hé ahí el otro problema.

Me levanté confundido y furioso de donde estaba sentado, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Una vez allí cerré la puerta con fuerza y me aventé a la cama.

Ya tenía más de una semana que había aclarado mis sentimientos por él. Que había descubierto que me atraía un chico, por él. Que era capaz de desear el cuerpo de un hombre, por él.

Me sonrojé enseguida. Qué raro sonaba eso... ¿Así se sentían todos los chicos cuando descubrían que les gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo?

— ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas al asunto, Jonathan? Es algo muy natural... Se ve todos los días...— Me susurré con frustración. Además, soy consciente de que a los varones les daba más curiosidad el tema de la sexualidad una vez que era descubierta.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la computadora.

"¿Por qué pienso tanto en sexo? Soy chico"

Agh. Qué asco de pregunta para el señor, oh, buscador. Pero era necesario.

Un sin fin de páginas aparecieron y no faltaron las pornográficas. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

Estaba atento comenzando a leer un artículo de la adolescencia y como los cambios en mi cuerpo empezarían a aparecer cuando un mensaje como notificación pequeña apareció en la esquina de la pantalla.

Joder...

Era mi preciosa cereza.

"Jonathan... ¿estás ahi?"

Sonreí como idiota, seguro estaba tras su computadora, sonrojado, esperando a que le contestara con esa hermosa sonrisa tímida que tanto luce. Imaginármelo me hizo suspirar enamorado. Sin ser consciente, me olvidé de lo que estaba investigando completamente.

"Hola, guapo. ¿Qué hay?"

Mi corazón latió emocionado por la espera de recibir tan siquiera un mensaje corto de él. Me embargó un sentimiento cálido al ver el "escribiendo" inmediatamente. Es tan atento, tan tierno... Lo quiero. Lo quiero tanto...

"Aburrido... Iba a comenzar a ver una película pero te vi conectado y... Bueno... Quise saludarte..."

Sentir tanto cariño por alguien a quien no estás viendo, pero que sabes que es él, debería ser ilegal. Apostaría a Sans a que si tuviera enfrente a Sherwin ya estuviera coqueteando con él, y besándolo.

"Vaya, qué honor, príncipe. En realidad solo me conecté un rato para saber si tú estabas conectado. No puedo dejar de pensar en tí"

Mentira. No me conecté por eso pero sí que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

"Yo tampoco. Siempre estoy pensando en tí"

Joder. Me tiene donde quiere y como quiere.

"Eso me agrada, con eso ya me consta que eres mío, Sherwin"

"Me gusta ser tuyo..."

Ok. Una cosa era hablar y coquetear con él en persona. Otra muy diferente era interpretar a como mis deseos me ordenaran, los mensajes y coqueteos que él enviaba. Su último mensaje sonaba sugerente, y la culpa era mía. Era tanto mi amor y tanta mi exaltación que lo interpretaba de otra forma y era eso justo lo que quería evitar con Sherwin. No quería asustarlo otra vez.

Recordé por qué había encendido la computadora y me sentí de alguna forma traidor. Sherwin confiaba con toda su inocencia en mí... Y yo... Joder...

"Pequeño, debo ir a prácticas de béisbol... Hablamos luego, ¿si?"

Sin esperar respuesta, apagué todo y maldije por dentro mi jodido cuerpo hormonal. No quise ni cambiarme, salí de la habitación y consecuentemente de mi casa para ir a donde los chicos estarían entrenando el día de hoy. Había dicho que no iba a ir pero no era la primera vez que decía que no y luego si llegaba. Ellos nunca cuestionaban nada y era mejor así.

— Necesitas dejar de pensar tanto en Sherwin, Jonathan... Sólo eso...— Me dije a mi mismo, queriendo convencerme de ello.

Quizás después de entrenar vaya a ver al director para que me asigne alguna actividad extra para mantenerme lo más distraído posible. Las ideas se me acaban, y mis ganas de ir por Sherwin, alarmantemente aumentaban.

— Espero que lleves ya todo amor. No quiero que me llames a media noche diciéndome que olvidaste tu hilo dental o tu cepillo. Por que ni loca salgo con este frío a esa hora—.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, miré a mi mamá viéndome con una leve severidad que me hizo recordar que hace poco nos llevábamos relativamente mal. Estoy tan contento de que ahora todo sea diferente.

— Llevo todo mamá, no te preocupes— Aseguré con una sonrisa de lado.

— Si amor, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no importa la hora que sea, llámame y yo llegaré allá en un instante—.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que no me dejó mencionarle que se acaba de contradecir de una forma muy graciosa y distraída. La amo tanto...

Mis compañeros comenzaron a gritar desde el autobús que nos llevaría a las cabañas. Al parecer algo habían hecho y sus carcajadas resonaban con fuerza en la entrada de la escuela. Me separé de mi madre y le dije que la quería, y la vería en una semana, para después irme con una pequeña maleta y subirme al camión.

Sherwin estaba sentado hasta la parte de atrás, con una expresión un tanto seria pero tierna. Sonreí de lado dispuesto a ir con él, pero un tirón en mi brazo hizo que me tambaleara un poco y volteara a ver a mis amigos, que estaban jugando con una pelota dentro del reducido espacio del camión.

— ¡Y Frederick lanza a la izquierda, pero Jonathan reacciona para que no anoten, y ¡Lo regresa! ¡Gol!—

Reí ante sus gritos y enseguida me ví rodeado de mis amigos de béisbol y varios chicos del salón con los que generalmente me juntaba. Terminé sentándome con ellos y comenzamos a platicar de estupideces; entre gritos, risas, carcajadas y groserías —de parte de ellos—, llegamos a nuestro destino.

Fué entonces que me dí cuenta que había pasado cuatro horas de viaje ignorando a Sherwin.

Joder...

Volteé hacia su asiento, para ver que estaba mirando distraídamente hacia abajo. Iba a hablarle pero Christian me abrazó por los hombros haciendo que casi nos cayéramos.

— Vamos Jonathan, ya llegamos, apuesto a que quieres ver donde podemos jugar un rato un buen partido. Hay que patearle el trasero al idiota de Daniel, ¡apúrate, cabrón!—

Dándome empujones logró sacarme del camión que ya había parado y me permití ver el lugar: blanco. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y se veía blanco. Era hermoso.

— Te pediría que durmieras conmigo y con mi novia pero estoy casi segura que no nos dejarán, dicen que la arrendataria es muy... Especial y conservadora—.

La voz de Kelly me hizo dejar de prestarle atención al paisaje y la volteé a ver con las cejas fruncidas. Eso sonaba a que no podría estar mucho tiempo pegado a mi mejor amiga.

— Es una lástima Kell, de verdad quería quedarme contigo, hay tanto que quiero contarte...— Dirigí la mirada a donde mis amigos gritaban que habían encontrado una ardilla o algo así. Sonreí con ganas y mi mejor amiga susurró algo como "salvajes".

— Pero mira el lado bueno, podrás estar con Sherwin—.

Las palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría y sonreí forzadamente. Negué enseguida con la cabeza y tomé mis maletas para conseguir una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para que entraran al menos dos de mis amigos conmigo.

— Preferiría que no sucediera eso—.

La mirada de Kelly me hizo entender que no se esperaba esa respuesta mía. Si hubiera puesto atención, justo adentro del camión a unos cuantos pasos de mí, hubiera visto otra mirada que me habría indicado que había lastimado alguna parte del corazón de alguien importante.

La primera noche prometía ser de lo más divertida. Desde que conseguimos una cabaña, mis amigos y yo no habíamos parado de reír ante las estupideces que hacían los tontos de Christian y Frederick.

Solamente nos tranquilizamos un poco cuando decidimos ponernos todos de acuerdo y nos reunimos afuera, para encender una fogata y sentarnos al rededor.

En ese instante me permití ver a mis compañeros de salón como verdaderos amigos y sonreí sinceramente. Todos me caían muy bien, y yo les caía bien a ellos porque era su jefe de grupo, su guía, y aún así, nos tratábamos a todos por igual.

— Bien, la noche es joven, mariquitas. ¿Quién cuenta la primera historia de terror?— La voz de uno de mis amigos sonó burlona entre los murmullos de los demás.

— Cuéntala tú mi amor, y tendrás premio esta noche—. Contestó Tyler con ánimo y burla, haciendo un gesto de estar haciendo una felación ante la palabra "premio". Sonreí con ganas pero no hice comentarios, al igual que mis demás compañeros.

— Si me la quieres chupar no es necesario que pongas excusas, bebé, ya soy tuyo—. Los gritos y risas no se hicieron esperar y terminamos hablando de todo menos de historias de terror.

Estaba tan contento que no notaba un par de miradas sobre mí.

Los temas cambiaban y todos hablábamos, riéndonos o mirando a otros con comprensión cuando comentaban algo fuera de las burlas.

Todos participaban, unos más y otros menos... Como...

— Sherwin, no hables tanto que nos molestas—. Inquirió una chica con tono sarcástico a lado del pelirrojo a quien yo no había notado hasta ahora. Mierda... ¿de verdad no lo había notado?

Él se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sonriendo apenadamente, mientras murmuraba un lo siento que estoy seguro nadie escuchó.

Su sonrisa me contagió y me levanté de donde estaba sentado para dirigirme a él y tenderle mi mano.

— ¿Me acompañas un momento, Sherwin?—. Hablé en un tono moderado para no atraer miradas, pero creo que todos nos estaban viendo desde el momento en que me acerqué a él.

El lindo pelirrojo me miró y asintió, asomando apenas una sonrisa nerviosa. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar para alejarnos de los demás. Los gritos, risas y silbidos me hicieron molestar un poco, pero no tanto como un comentario en especial.

— ¡Desocupen rápido lo oscurito que mi hombre también me la va a chupar!—.

Apreté las mandíbulas y sin medir mis acciones, me dí media vuelta y le enseñé el dedo medio como gesto de que podía irse al carajo. Claro que eso nadie lo tomó enserio.

Cuando alejé a Sherwin un poco más, me pude relajar y soltar su mano para sonreírle, a lo que él me sonrió de vuelta con una timidez adorable, desviando rápido su mirada. ¿Me estaba evitando de alguna manera?

— ¿Te la estás pasando bien?— Comencé un tema de conversación relativamente casual, sentándome sobre una piedra que daba vista a un lago congelado. Se veía hermoso con la luz de la luna y el aroma a pino húmedo que había en el ambiente.

Sherwin imitó mis movimientos.

— Supongo que si... N-no suelo hablar mucho con los d-demás... Mi hermana dice que a los raros como yo... Bueno, eso no importa...— Murmuró, haciendo una expresión que no pude interpretar.

Tomé su mano, y lo jalé a mi cuerpo. Sherwin estaba calentito y se veía tan lindo con su chamarra color verde olivo, y su pantalón oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con sus botitas cafés.

Ahí estaba el jodido cosquilleo. Me picaban las manos por tocarlo. Relamí mis propios labios y me dí cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta ese momento. No pude realmente atrasar lo que iba a pasar, pero fuí acercándome lentamente a su rostro y pidiendo permiso con la mirada, le pregunté silenciosamente si podía besarlo.

Sherwin sonrió un poco y no me importaba si se negaba, pues yo ya había buscado su boca y comencé a besarlo de forma dulce.

Nuestros labios hacían un sonido parecido al que se produce cuando se chupa una paleta. Tronaban por los besos y la humedad que compartían nuestros labios. Y mientras más durábamos besándonos, más me aventuraba a tocar, comenzando por su cabello.

Sherwin sabía a bombones, seguramente de los que estaban comiendo en la fogata.

Acercándome un poco más, mordí su labio inferior y lo sentí emitir un sonido parecido a un jadeo, abriéndome su boca. Ahora si, me posicioné un poco más encima de él, y comencé a besarlo con ganas. Recorrí con mis manos sus mejillas, y después bajé a su cuello, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca descaradamente.

Jamás había hecho algo así. Era delicioso, me encantaba esa forma de besarlo, era como si todo él me perteneciera; Sherwin jadeó más y me ví necesitado de sentir su piel, quizás con el frío que había por la nieve él tuviera una temperatura corporal mucho más moderada que la mía, que se sentía como si estuviera a más de 100 grados centígrados.

Me separé un poco, juntando nuestras frentes y de inmediato metí mis manos debajo de su chamarra y su camisa, buscando su piel.

Mi boca buscó su cuello y cuando dí una lamida larga, supe lo excitado que estaba, gruñendo un poco contra su piel blanca.

— ¡No!—.

Fuí empujado y cuando abrí los ojos el mismo Sherwin que había estado en mi cocina estaba ahí, sin embargo, ahora no solo había miedo en su mirada, sino algo más.

— ¿Para eso me quieres solamente? ¿Para un rato?—. Su voz sonó más un tono más varonil y supe que estaba molesto.

No entendía nada. De verdad... me pasé otra vez.

Mi silencio le hizo continuar aunque hubiera preferido seguirlo besando.

— Me ignoras, no una, sino dos malditas semanas, me evitas con patéticas excusas, me haces a un lado, y encima te da vergüenza admitir que somos novios frente a los demás... Y cuando me tienes para tí solo, quieres... Sólo quieres...— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por primera vez, Sherwin se enojó conmigo de una forma que le permitió empujarme con fuerza.

— No es... N-no es así...—

— Además, te escuché decirle a Kelly que preferirías no estar conmigo en este viaje, pero si con tus mal hablados amigos—.

— Sherwin...— Negué con la cabeza, preocupado de a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

— Y cuando por fin te acercas a mí...— Desvió su mirada para que no pudiera ver sus lágrimas, aunque no ayudó mucho que la luz de la luna las hicieran brillar—, cuando por fin me buscas... Es sólo para...— Fué bajando lentamente su voz— Ella tenía razón...— Mordió su labio inferior.

Era mi turno de hablar.

— No es por eso... Si me dejaras explicarte... Si supieras por lo que he pasado esta semana...—

— ¿Explicar qué? Pasaste primero, segundo y parte del tercer año de secundaria sin hablarme. T-te dije que te amaba, y cuando estuvimos solos quisiste aprovecharte de mí, sabiendo lo que yo siento. Vuelves a estar sin hablarme y cuando me buscas otra vez es para intentar lo mismo—.

— N-no... No malentiendas... Yo...— Comencé a sentir una presión en el pecho. Mi corazón... ¿Qué pasa?.

— ¿Es que sólo piensas... Sólo quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿O lo harías con cualquier otro?— Una chispa de inseguridad intensa brilló en sus ojos.

— No... Quiero decir... Si, si quiero... Pero no con cualquiera...— Intentando explicar la situación en la que me tenía, no pensaba mis respuestas. Solo quería aclararle lo mucho que me gustaba, y lo que eso conllevaba.

— Entonces si tantas ganas tienes de coger, ¡buscate a otro!— Me hubiera sorprendido por su vocabulario pero en este momento me había quedado claro que nos sobrepasaba la situación como para dejarse llevar por nimiedades. Además de que Sherwin no estaba siendo para nada tierno ni tímido como siempre, y si quiso llorar, no se mostró débil— Yo te amo pero no me usarás para algo de un rato, Jonathan—.

— Sherwin... No es así...— Tomé su mano y recibí un empujón más fuerte.

— Suéltame—.

— Espera... Déjame explicar...— Mi corazón dolió.

— Está más que explicado para mí. Mejor explícale a Shirley el por qué me ignoras diario—. Antes de darse la vuelta, aventó con fuerza algo hacia mí— Y de una vez, quédate con él. No lo quiero más—. Logré atraparlo por mis reflejos, sin embargo grité su nombre cuando lo ví corriendo con rapidez entre los pinos y supe que no lo alcanzaría, y yo estaba igual o tan molesto como él por no darme la oportunidad de escucharme.

Entonces bajé la mirada a lo que había atrapado. Un mareo me hizo sentarme con descuido sobre la piedra en la que había besado a Sherwin hace unos instantes, y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Entre mis manos, de un intenso color negro opaco, estaba Shirley, mirándome con agonía y como si no fuera suficiente, con profundo rencor, desconfianza e inseguridad.

Sherwin no podía ser perfecto, debía tener defectos y sensaciones negativas. Era un niño, una persona con imperfecciones, y lo más importante, era humano. Quizás lo olvidé porque Shirley siempre pareció tan puro, mostrando así el alma inocente y blanca de su dueño. Pero esto... Este color... Mostraba una parte de Sherwin que no había visto antes... ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué lo hizo... así?

Había cometido un error otra vez, su corazón negro lo reflejaba tan claro, así como el lago congelado frente a mí reflejaba la luna que ahora me parecía tremendamente distante, y el bosque extremadamente frío.

— Shirley... ¿Q-qué te ha pasado...?

Hola, jejetl. Disculpen la tardanza :'v ya saben... Jeje... :'vvv

¿Sabían que... los emojis no cuentan como palabras y que este capítulo tuvo 4000 palabras? :v CAMBIO BRUSCO DE TEMA AJJJJ

Ya casi se viene el final de la historia ;u; quizás unos cuatro, cinco capítulos más, y bai bai xd

Aunque tengo nuevas ideas y nuevas parejas hermosas que vendrán este año

Quiero darles las gracias por eesperarme, apurarme y seguirme en la historia, los aprecio muchísimo :')

Si no contesto sus comentarios es porque cuando quiero responder algo, mando el mensajito, y no aparece nada, entonces cargo de nuevo la página, y me aparece que "error, no se pudo publicar tu comentario" :c

No sé si solo me pasa a mí, pero sucede en todo fanfic que quiero comentar ;-; ya reporté el error y todo pero no se ha solucionado. De todas formas ustedes saben que las amo, y si hay chicos, también a ustedes

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No olvidemos que el blanco y el negro también son colores oh si, eso tiene mucho que ver 7u7

En fin, un abrazo y un besote en los cachetitos de cada quien, y nos leemos a la próxima x'3 (espero no tardar tanto) :'v


	17. 15: Multicolor

Perdido. Hundido. En pocas palabras: jodido.

Mis ojos se movían de aquí a allá sin razón aparente, simplemente distraído en el ir y venir de la pelota de béisbol que pasaba por encima de mí. Mis amigos estaban gritando estupideces cada vez que la pelota era atrapada entre ellos, y me parecía insoportablemente estridente el sonido de sus cuerpos rebotando en las camas correspondientes. Solamente Christian se dedicaba a soltar carcajadas ahogadas de vez en cuando, pero sabía que su atención estaba en mí.

Lo ignoré desde el principio. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. La voz de Sherwin gritándome que me alejara de él resonaba constante y audiblemente en mi cabeza. Una, y otra, y otra jodida vez.

— "Si tantas ganas tienes de coger, consíguete a otro"—.

Suspiré y me dí la media vuelta en la cama. Creo que debí verme descorazonado por que enseguida noté que Christian se sentó a mi lado, y los otros dos habían dejado de gritar.

— Jonathan... ¿qué tienes?—

— "Mejor explícale a Shirley por qué me has estado ignorando estos días"—.

No quería platicar. No quería nada. Tenía ganas de quedarme ahí acostado abrazando el inmóvil corazón negro que sostenía en ese momento con fuerza. Corazón que ya no se agitaba al verme.

Era gracioso como hace unos días tenía miedo de Sherwin se alejara de mí completamente después de tenerlo, y que ahora de verdad estuviera pasando.

Tenía razón, todo lo que amo, se aleja de mi vida.

— Jonathan... Hace dos días estás así... ¿Nos dirás que te pasa? Nos preocupas...— Esta vez fué Daniel quien habló. Su tono de voz siempre gritando groserías no era nada parecido a este tono tranquilo y pacífico que me dedicaba—, no has salido ni a comer... Te has estado alejando... Ni siquiera has jugado un partido con nosotros...—

— Somos tus amigos... Lo sabes, ¿no?—.

Me volteé y entonces los vi a los tres, Christian sentado a mi lado, Daniel y Tyler estaban parados a su lado, y todos tenían una mirada que denotaba preocupación.

Son mis amigos... Los más cercanos que tengo. Mis hermanos.

Cuando estamos en un partido, quien me respalda es Christian. Tyler y Dan me defienden. Somos un equipo excelente y siempre me hacen reír.

¿Seguirán respaldándome cuando sepan que me gusta Sherwin? ¿Seguirán defendiéndome cuando se enteren de que tengo novio, y no una novia?

¿Mis compañeros de clase... Me juzgarán? ¿Seguiré siendo el ejemplo de muchos? Soy su jefe de grupo... Su guía.

— Chicos... Prometan que nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes—.

Dan y Tyler se miraron entre sí y alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros, uno asintió y el otro me sonrió.

Solo Chris me contestó, con una sonrisa más tranquila en su rostro:

— ¿Ahora que hiciste Jonathan?—.

Saqué a Shirley de donde lo tenía tapado con las sábanas, y lo puse frente a ellos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, agregué:

— ¿Recuerdan esa vez que me puse a buscar a alguien por toda la escuela, saltándome la última clase?— comencé—, pues... Estaba buscando al dueño de este corazón...—

—...¿dueño?—.

Olivia:

— Esta se ve hermosa, adoro este color, aunque realmente se te ve más bonito a ti, Annie—.

— No, no, tonterías, el verde ddefinitivamente resalta tus ojos. Desde pequeña he pensado que el verde es el color más bonito que hay—. Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

Estábamos comprando ropa. Desde que tengo memoria, la moda es mi pasión. La blusa verde que traía puesta y que estaba a punto de comprar era la prueba pues era la prenda más bonita y elegante que había visto en mi vida, sin embargo, se suponía que veníamos a buscar algo para Annelise, no para mí.

— ¿Lo dices por mi color de ojos? Agh, lo detesto, este verde nunca me ha gustado, es como verde podrido— lancé una carcajada seca—, hubiera preferido un verde esmeralda, o uno con tonos amarillos—.

— Estás loca, Olivia— Contestó riendo. Bajó la mirada algo tímida y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más tierna— A mi me encantan tus ojos—.

La frase parecía haber ofrecido más, pero Annie no agregó nada. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y justo iba a tomarla de la mano cuando ella se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a buscar más prendas.

— Quiero un verde bonito también. Esa fiesta de graduación será tan elegante, después de todo Jonathan tiene tu buen gusto y porte refinado— Comenzó a platicar de otra cosa, mientras yo suspiré decepcionada de no poder llegar a algo más con ella, pero sin duda, seguí el hilo de la conversación.

— Oh, si— no supe que más decir, por lo que me aclaré la garganta y pensé un poco más—, desde que era un niño, a Jonathan le gustaba mucho combinar mi ropa, incluso en su cuarto se pasaba horas intentando "crear" cosas nuevas, como vestidos y faldas con pedazos de tela de las cortinas y sábanas—.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Mi Jonathan, mi bebé era tan lindo en esos días. Recordé inconscientemente cuando a los 5 años de edad me hizo un intento de vestido de color rosa, demasiado esponjoso y llamativo. Aunque estaba mal costurado, se veía la forma y fácilmente podría haberse usado. Claro, si querías parecer un pastel.

— Y fué por eso mismo que tuvimos muchos problemas su padre y yo... Por que mi "enfermedad", la tenía el niño...— Conté, completamente perdida en mis recuerdos. Derek, su padre, llegó ese mismo día de trabajar sin avisar, encontrando a su hijo jugueteando con tela rosa y rápidamente corrió a buscarme a mí, para decirme que gracias a mis cuidados, el niño se estaba haciendo gay.

Qué persona más ignorante fuí por creerle...

Distraje a Jonathan por un tiempo, enseñándole a tocar el violín, el piano y la flauta. Cosa que jamás le gustó, pues la música no le llamaba la atención, pero de alguna forma él hacía sonar esos instrumentos sin vida de una manera mucho más sentimental. Se volvió un niño educado, serio y firme; y olvidó lo de diseñar ropa.

— Y lo comencé a alejar de eso, sin embargo, eso no impedía que pasara horas en el espejo escogiendo atuendos que combinaran con sus ojos, tanto él como yo, amamos la moda. Incluso cuando fuimos a buscar una secundaria para que estudiara, me suplicó buscar una donde el uniforme fuera azul, y combinara de forma natural con él— Terminé de relatar con una sonrisa, sintiéndome bien al poder abordar temas de mi vida sin causarme tristeza y pena.

— Jonathan es un niño adorable. Y si, escogió bien, por que Sherwin desde que lo vió el primer día de clases, se enamoró de él— Agregó Annie mirando un bonito abrigo color gris, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, si se me permite decir—. Ese día cuando llegó a casa, corrió a la cocina y me dijo que le gustaba mucho alguien— me miró y creí ver cierta emoción en ella—, y ese alguien, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos y azules— Hizo una pausa y soltó el abrigo para mirarme de forma rara—, de hecho, mencionó algo de un corazón y que había sentido que de alguna forma, algo lo guió a ir a esa escuela—.

Reí con ganas y tomé el abrigo.

— Son niños, Annie. Sueñan e imaginan muchas cosas. Pero nosotras no, así que vamos, tienes que medirte esto. Es precioso, y con un bonito vestido de color abajo te verás más preciosa de lo que ya eres—.

— ¿Estás segura? Livy... Y-yo, es decir... Está muy bonito pero, no acostumbro a vestir así, es demasiado...— La interrumpí, pegándome a su rostro lo suficiente para besarnos si yo quería.

— Te verás hermosa, confía en mí— La jugada me cambió, por que no pude resistirme y le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios, apenas siendo un roce.

Pero Annie se puso increíblemente roja.

— Olivia, q-qué...

— ¿Que si qué llevaré yo?— Me dí la vuelta y dejé la blusa verde a un lado. Volvería por ella después—, llevaré algo que combine con tu ropa, preciosa. Iremos juntas, ¿no?— reí de lado.

— ¿Me estás invitando a ir a una cita, contigo?— Preguntó, imitando mi sonrisa. En ella se ve mejor esa mueca.

— Si así le quieres llamar...

— Entonces es una cita—.

Sonreí sinceramente. Me siento tan felíz.

— Es una cita— Repetí, y anoté mentalmente que mas tarde llamaría a Jonathan para saber como iban las cosas por allá.

Estábamos serios como si estuviéramos velando a alguien. Conté todo a mis amigos, sin perder detalles y esperando sus reacciones.

Creo que más jodida la situación no podría estar.

— Entonces... Sherwin, ¿eh?— Comenzó Dan, sonriendo de lado—, es lindo. Tiene... Ya sabes, esas pecas, y sus ojos...— Hizo gestos con sus manos, señalando su cara—. Es muy lindo, y tiene una apariencia muy tierna—.

Christian lo volteó a ver sonriendo pícaramente, para enseguida darle un codazo.

— Cuidado, que es de Jonathan, tigre—. Habló Chris alzando una ceja y riéndose, pasando el brazo por los hombros del pelinegro.

— Ahora resulta que todos son unos maricas— Tyler empujó a los otros dos de la cama, riéndose con malicia por quitarlos de mi lado—, a follar a otro lado, cabrones. Jonathan tiene problemas y ustedes coqueteando enfrente de él—.

— No te pongas celoso, amor. Hay para todos— Dan le respondió desde el suelo y entonces sí se me escapó una risa.

— Quédate con tu novio allá abajo si quieres, chiquita. Mi amigo necesita ayuda y tenemos que ayudarlo a que Sherwin le perdone por andar de caliente—.

Ahora sí me reí fuerte y me senté en la cama.

— No jodas, Ty, cállate, si hay alguien afuera te escucharán—, logré decir entre risas.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y Tyler se acomodó mejor en la cama, carraspeando un poco.

Chris y Dan solamente se acomodaron en el suelo y me miraron de una forma que no supe descifrar. Creo que arruiné el buen ambiente y de repente me sentí triste otra vez.

— Jonathan... Mira, es que tu problema no es que quieras algo más con Sherwin...— Dan llamó mi atención con sus palabras, dejando de ver el corazón negro que estaba recostado en la cama.

— Claro que si... Es que... Joder chicos — me acomodé mejor, y crucé mis piernas, dispuesto a platicar mejor con ellos—, no han visto bien a Sherwin, tiene unos labios preciosos, y su piel es tan bonita... Su cadera y sus piernas, joder, me encantan. Y se ve adorable con ropa interior, cuando me quedé a dormir con él solamente tenía unos bóxer y—

— Ok, ok, ok. Son demasiados detalles, Jonathan— Me interrumpió Christian, que se veía entre molesto y sonrojado, volteando a otro lado—, tú si que le traes ganas, eso queda claro. Pero eso lo tiene cualquier hombre, y si Sherwin no quiere tener nada sexual contigo, puedes intentar ver porno o qué se yo. Al menos para que cuando estés con él, no sientas necesidad de tocarlo—.

La sola idea me causaba una sensación repugnante. Como si fuera a hacer algo realmente malo.

— O si quieres, puedes coger con Alexander — se unió a la plática Tyler—, ese tipo es gay también.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Alex es gay?— Pregunté, pensando en mi compañero de salón. Un muchacho que si bien es muy divertido, es de los más groseros y rudos del salón.

— Súper gay. Intentó besarme en la fiesta de hace meses, cuando comenzamos a tomar— Ah si, esa jodida fiesta. En la que intentaron desnudar a Sherwin frente a mi—, y aunque no lo dejé, me buscó en dos ocasiones más— Tyler hizo una mueca de asco estremeciéndose un poco, pero reponiéndose al fin—. Así que si quieres estar con alguien, Alex seguramente querrá. Ese tipo tiene más vida sexual que todos nosotros juntos—.

Negué con la cabeza, pensando.

— ¿Te dan asco... Las personas... Ya sabes... Gay?— Pregunté incómodo.

Chris me miró con comprensión en su mirada y Dan se rió de una forma muy tierna.

— ¿Por qué deberían darme asco? Sherwin es gay y me cae muy bien— Estaba a punto de mencionarle que hace poco al hablar de Alexander hizo una mueca que denotaba esa molestia con personas homosexuales pero su siguiente frase me dejó helado—. De hecho, yo creí que a tí te daban asco los gays, por que desde primer año todos sabíamos que Sherwin lo era, y tu siempre lo evitabas. Nunca hablabas con él, ni cuando lo invitábamos a sentarse con nosotros—.

— Si... De hecho, creíamos que eras homofóbico o algo así— Agregó Chris, riendo suavemente—, pero ahora veo que solo tenías miedo de que se rompiera tu "heterosexualidad" al acercarte a él... Ya sabes, por lo lindo que es— Se rieron los tres con ganas pero yo me sentí tremendamente mal.

— "Pasaste primero, segundo y parte del tercer año de secundaria sin hablarme. T-te dije que te amaba, y cuando estuvimos solos quisiste aprovecharte de mí, sabiendo lo que yo siento. Vuelves a estar sin hablarme y cuando me buscas otra vez es para intentar lo mismo"—.

Sherwin tenía razón en todo. Yo... Lo ignoré mucho tiempo y cuando ya no pude ignorarlo más, me aproveché de sus sentimientos para acercarme a él y...

— Hey...— un toque en mi rodilla me hizo alzar la cara y tragarme la culpa—, solo bromeábamos. No te pongas triste Jonathan...— Habló Cristhian con suavidad.

Volteé la mirada a la ventana y ví que ya era de noche. Otro día más sin hablarle a Sherwin, y solo quedaban cuatro días aquí. Ni siquiera estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones. Ni la última vez que la pasaríamos todos bien siendo compañeros.

— No le hablaba por que sabía que era gay— Confesé, sintiendo como algo trepaba por mi garganta. Estaba seguro que de haber tomado un trago de vinagre, se sentiría menos desagradable—, y una vez, hace mucho tiempo, escuché a mi padre decir que ser gay era una enfermedad muy grave—.

Miré el corazón de Sherwin. Me miraba de vuelta, con tanto coraje contenido.

— No tenía a nadie con quien consultar eso. Y me quedé con esa idea, hasta que conocí mejor a Kelly, y ella me aclaró muchas dudas— Hice una pausa y suspiré. Aquí venía la peor parte—. Supe que ser gay no es una enfermedad, y que no se contagiaba, pero en ese entonces ya no intentaba alejarme de Sherwin, ni siquiera lo miraba, por que Kelly me decía muchas veces que yo a él le gustaba. De repente estábamos en algún lugar, y ella me decía "Sherwin está viéndote", o "A Sherwin le encanta verte jugar béisbol".

— Es que era verdad, Jonathan, para nadie era un secreto que ese niño suspiraba por tí—.

— Lo sé. Yo también lo sabía, pero...— Desvié la mirada, no quería, ni tenía el descaro, de ver a Shirley después de lo que iba a decir— Sherwin se convirtió para mí en algo invisible porque, efectivamente, tenía miedo de que mi heterosexualidad se rompiera. En algún punto, él comenzó a gustarme, y yo lo negué tanto que terminé por creerlo— Continué, mirando a mis amigos y sus reacciones.

Dan estaba serio, a cada rato el cabello negro le caía en la frente y se lo hacía para atrás. Si bien, era demasiado guapo, no me llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para quedarme viendo su cabello, sabiendo que cuando entra en confianza su boca se vuelve un arma de groserías y vulgaridades. Por Daniel, yo no sentía mas que una fuerte amistad, y estaba completamente agradecido de que no me juzgara.

Tyler, era otra cosa. Su mirada preocupada me hacía sentir comprendido, tranquilo. De los tres, era con quien menos convivía debido a que él tomaba clases de idiomas después de los partidos, y por ello casi nunca salíamos juntos o quedábamos de vernos después de jugar. Pero sin duda lo apreciaba mucho y confiaba en él, pues si bien era un tanto grosero y el más gracioso de los tres, era alguien que escuchaba y aconsejaba de la mejor manera.

Y Christian. De quien sentí celos alguna vez por acercarse tanto a Sherwin. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, y eso que Christian era uno de los que más le hablaba a Sherwin desde que entramos a la secundaria. Recuerdo que el primer día, se sentó a lado de él, y que pensé hacían una bonita pareja al verlos tan juntos. Después, las palabras de mi papá llegaron a mi mente, y ya no los ví como una pareja, sino como si Sherwin fuera un virus, y Christian un contagiado.

Es increíble como la gente puede llegar a manipular tu entorno con pocas palabras. Quizás no me dí cuenta gracias a mi padre que quien quería hacer una bonita pareja con Sherwin, era yo. Que quien quería ver a Sherwin todo el tiempo, era yo.

Quise a Sherwin todo el tiempo.

— Y cuando ví su corazón, buscándome... Me sentí tan contento... Fuí consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba, pero tenía miedo incluso de admitirmelo a mi mismo...— Bajé la mirada, arrepentido de todo. Ahora entiendo por que mamá no habla muy bien de mi papá.

— ¿Y por qué sigues teniendo miedo, Jonathan? Tienes a Sherwin, él te quiere, es tu novio...— Christian habló de una forma que no puse descifrar, su mirada se veía diferente, quizás triste—. Si ese niño fuera mío, no sentiría miedo o vergüenza de decirle al mundo que me pertenece por que es una persona jodidamente hermosa. ¿Sabes acaso que todos los domingos por la mañana va a orfanato a llevar comida a niños huérfanos? ¿O que en su tiempo libre estudia lenguaje de señas, para comunicarse con personas que tienen problemas de audición o de habla? ¿Sabías de casualidad que su sueño y meta es ser enfermero en un hospital para niños especiales? No conoces para nada a Sherwin, y aún así él te quiere a tí ¡Te prefiere a tí por sobre todo y tú... tienes miedo?! ¿Miedo de qué, maldita sea?! Si Sherwin fuera mío...—

Dan tomó la mano de Christian y le miró con enojo, advirtiéndole algo.

No me equivoqué. No por nada me sentí amenazado por Christian.

A Christian le gusta Sherwin. Y le gusta mucho.

— No entiendo nada... ¿Te gusta Sherwin, Chris?— Tyler preguntó inocentemente y enseguida el rubio se levantó enojado de donde estaba, para dirigirse a la puerta de la cabaña.

— ¿A donde vas, Chris?! ¡Es de noche, te comerá un puto oso!— Habló con autoridad Dan, frunciendo el seño.

Esto se me salió de las manos.

— Aquí no hay osos, idiota— Abrió la puerta, y antes de irse me miró—. Mas te vale arreglar esto con Sherwin, no quiero verlo triste o llorando otra vez por tus estupideces. Eres mi amigo, Jonathan, pero superas las idioteces que te puedo tolerar—. El portazo fuerte que dió dejó entrar de golpe el aire frío y me estremecí en busca de calor.

Tenía tanto coraje. Tanta rabia.

— ¡Mierda!— grité de impotencia, no quería empeorar las cosas, no tenía certeza de que a Chris le gustara Sherwin.

— Cálmate. No solucionarás nada así— habló Dan, quien miraba con preocupación a Tyler, que ya iba a ir tras Chris con ese frío y sin suéter.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Todo se fué a la mierda! ¡Y todo por mis inseguridades de mierda! Amo a Sherwin, y si tengo tanto miedo es por que en mi puta vida, ¡siempre, todo lo que me importa, se va al carajo!—.

Tyler me miró con tristeza y se acercó a mí, tomándome de los hombros con fuerza.

— Escuchame bien, Jonathan, por que no lo repetiré dos veces—.

Dan se quedó callado y suspiró de alivio, quedándose a un lado mío. Creo que ya sé porqué Ty iba a salir a hablar con Chris. Ese cabrón puede controlar las situaciones con palabras de una forma increíble.

— Eres un idiota— aseguró—, por miedo no puedes dejar ir algo que quieres, y que también te quiere. Si tanto quieres a Sherwin y tienes la certeza de que corresponde a tu afecto, aférrate a él hasta que no puedas más, sino, nunca lo quisiste. Esa mierda de dejar ir lo que amas no es cierto, por que se siente terrible cuando vez ese algo en los brazos de alguien más—. En ese instante pensé que quizás Tyler había pasado por algo realmente malo, como para dar un consejo con tanta seguridad—. Y Christian quiere a Sherwin tanto o más que tú, por el simple hecho de que te deja el camino libre para buscarlo y arreglar las cosas con él. Prefiere verlo felíz aunque no sea a su lado—.

Me sentí tan afortunadamente mal. O tan malditamente afortunado. No sé.

— Así que, harás esto—, mis ojos azules chocaron contra los marrones de Tyler y me sentí seguro a su lado— Irás a buscar a Sherwin para arreglar las cosas con él. Demuéstrale que no tienes miedo a quererlo, hazle sentir que si lo mereces. Y después discúlpate con Christian por ser un idiota—. Sonrió de lado y sonreí levemente con él.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que seguramente se me pasaría hasta mañana.

— Está bien tener miedo, Jonathan, no digo que sea algo malo, pero lo que si no está bien, es tener miedo siempre. En algún momento debes enfrentar todo, para que nuevas puertas se abran—.

Miré de reojo a Shirley y no sentí miedo o tristeza de verlo de color negro. Seguía siendo él. Seguía siendo el corazón de Sherwin y seguía vivo. Que Sherwin tenga sentimientos negativos no es malo, por que destaca más sus buenas intensiones, por que el negro da vida a los demás colores; los hace resaltar y los hace brillar.

Que Sherwin tenga un lado tan carismático y tan empático es bonito, por que pocas personas son así. Él prefiere ir a donar, en vez de robar como miles de personas. Él eligiría sanar a la gente, en vez de herirla.

En un mundo donde las personas eligen ser de un color blanco, o negro, o gris, Sherwin destaca, por que prefiere elegir el rojo, el azul, el amarillo, morado, verde, rosa y naranja antes que otros. Sherwin es diferente, y eso no es malo. Incluso si no eligiera un colorido tono, sería especial.

Que yo quiera escoger a Sherwin tampoco es malo, y no debo tener miedo de ello. Que las personas me juzguen, y me señalen, o me aparten, no debe atemorizarme.

Que Sherwin sea gay y que sea mi novio no es malo.

— Gracias, Ty... Haré lo que me dices... Pero antes, necesito de tu ayuda. La tuya también, Dan—. Me solté de mi amigo sin rudeza y busqué a Shirley con la mirada. Lo tomé entre mis manos y no hice caso a su mirada molesta ni me dolió que me rechazara cuando besé su mejilla.

Me quedaban cuatro días aquí de vacaciones y tenían que ser las mejores.

— Necesito que me ayuden a infiltrarme a las cabañas de las niñas, Kelly me matará si hago esto sin ella, y necesito un ambiente muy romántico para que Sherwin pueda escuchar mis disculpas—.

— Jonathan, no era a eso a lo que...—

— Lo sé, Ty, pero no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo. Le pediré a Sherwin que sea mi novio como se debe, y le demostraré de lo que soy capaz por él—.

— La verdad en primer año me caías bastante mal por que esa mirada de loco que pones cuando planeas las cosas si asusta, Jonathan— habló Daniel con una sonrisa, acercándose a nosotros—, pero debo admitir que eso mismo hizo que nos lleváramos tan bien. Así que cuenta conmigo—.

— Jaja, claro, si llevas enamorado de mí desde el primer año, Daniel—. Inquirí con burla, dándole un empujón.

— Ya quisieras, preciosa.

— Chicos, no se desvíen del tema con sus joterías. Alexander nos puede ayudar a infiltrarnos pero... Pedirá algo a cambio...— La mirada resignada de Tyler nos hizo reír por lo bajo.

Ya todos sabíamos que es lo que Alex pediría.

— Ve preparando tu culo, Ty, tienes cara de pasiva—.

Reí fuertemente ante lo dicho, y Tyler empujó a Dan a la cama para subirse encima de él y, "demostrarle" quien era la pasiva.

— Ya verás quien si muerde la almohada, Daniel—.

No me molesté en separarlos, solamente sonreí y abracé a Shirley fuertemente contra mi pecho, sabiendo que todo se iba a arreglar pronto.

Olivia:

— ¡Joder, contesta!— Estoy segura que mi grito despertó a los vecinos por que se escucharon gritos.

Igual no me importó, y me desquité con Sans, jalando suavemente, —pero no tanto-, de su cola.

— Livy... No creo que les haya pasado nada malo, simplemente son las once de la noche y Jonathan debe estar dormido—.

— Pero, ¡ay! Jonathan me las pagará, es la décima vez que le llamo y no contesta el jodido celular—.

— Pues estará dormido, o con sus amigos—.

— O con Sherwin...— Pensé, pero miré a Annie muy tranquila, mirando televisión y tomando una de las palomitas de maíz que tenía en un tazón.

Bien. Me tranquilizaré. Mi bebé de ojitos azules es un caballero. Un niño nuy respetuoso.

Si, todo debe estar bien.

Tomé una palomita y seguí mirando la película que estaban pasando.

Igual si me entero que Jonathan abusó de la inocencia de Sherwin, lo castro.

Hola amores

Espero que este cap les haya gustado. La verdad, esto es basado en hechos reales y pues, justamente me pasó a mi. Alejarse de una persona por miedo a lo que te pueda provocar sentir, no es la mejor opción, por que nunca sabrás si te estabas alejando de algo realmente bueno.

En fin ;u; a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior, los amo tanto AHHH los besaría gaymente a todos pero que asco llenarlos de mis babas uwu ajjjj

Kssjajdhsjd aún así, si les doy las gracias a todos los que me dan palabras tan hermosas, y dejan sus comentarios que me hacen reír con ganas xd

No fué una pregunta directa, pero si supe que la mayoría no quería lemon en esta historia, así que pueden afirmarlo en este capítulo, aquí -- v:

O si prefieren dejarlo así, o un lime, no sé, a mi no me afecta la trama si deciden que si haya lemon o no uwu

Así que, bueno, muchísimas MUCHISISISISISISÍMAS gracias por leer x'3

Los amo, bai

Por cierto, Wattpad quedó muy bonito en su nuevo diseño, me encantó x'3


	18. 16: Noble

\- Tenemos que hablar- sentencié, entrando por completo a la cabaña donde Sherwin se encontraba, aunque estaba sentado en su cama sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarme. Quizás el revoltijo en mi estómago causado por las incómodas sensaciones que tenía en ese preciso instante no me permitió preguntarme porqué Sherwin intentaba leer en plena oscuridad, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Y pasados unos cuatro segundos, quizás más, él no me miró. Su mirada y atención lo tenían ese jodido libro. Y eso me calentó la sangre enseguida, pero ya me lo esperaba. Sherwin estaba realmente enojado.

\- ¿Ahora vas a hacer como que no me escuchas? -

Me crucé de brazos. Jamás, nadie, nunca, debía ignorarme a mí. Por que yo no soy lo suficientemente mal educado como para ignorar a alguien así de ese modo... Quizás evitarlo... Pero no ignorarlo.

Ni siquiera me atreví a apartar la mirada de su figura, pues esperaba que me hablara, me enviara un mudo mensaje con un gesto, o que tan siquiera me mirara.

\- Bien, perfecto. Pero sé que me escuchas, y quiero que sepas que me duele todo esto. Incluso más que a ti- Mi voz salió diferente, y a Sherwin debió importarle muy poco por que se dió la vuelta, quedando boca abajo en la cama sin dejar de leer el maldito libro que tenía entre las manos. Casi parecía que yo no estaba ahí.

Joder...

Me obligué a mí mismo a no mirarlo, a no mirar la linda curva de su espalda y su... No.

Miré a un lado, rindiéndome enseguida con lo de esperar algo de su parte.

\- Pareciera que no me entiendes, ¿eh? Tú bien sabes como es no tener una figura paterna en casa, que te diga qué hace un hombre cuando está enamorado y qué límites debe respetar. Si yo tengo conocimiento de ello es por que mi madre me enseñó a respetar a la gente - Me fuí acercando, un poco. Sherwin no me miró, pero creí ver que se reía levemente por algo que leyó. O quizás se reía de mí. Quien sabe-. Pareciera que en realidad no estás enamorado de mí- Mastiqué las palabras con coraje, sabiendo que yo no había venido a pelear; pero parecía no poder evitarlo-. ¡Pareciera que todo esto lo haces por gusto, para vengarte porque nunca te hablé!-

Como vi que no me volteaba a ver, me acerqué furioso.

Furioso con él por ignorarme, por no haberle hablado en dos años. Furioso con la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, por que parecía que lo único que brillaba era su piel, llamándome.

Furioso conmigo, por ser tan débil ante él.

Si me gustan los hombres, mujeres, o quien sea, no me interesa. Ahora mismo Sherwin me vuelve loco y me da completamente igual lo que tenga entre las piernas.

Lo quiero. Sólo para mi. Es mío, y lo quiero tanto que... Me asusta.

\- ¡Mírame, maldición!-

Pero él ni se inmutó.

Con metal caliente corriendome en las venas, lo tomé de las caderas y le di la vuelta, para mirarlo a la cara.

Tampoco me fijé que estaba encima de él, sosteniendo sus manos de un momento a otro para que no escapara... Ni me golpeara. Con él debajo mío, el corazón se me habría acelerado si no estuviésemos en una situación así.

\- Tú realmente... Estás molesto, ¿cierto?...-

Sus ojos color miel estaban en los míos, no tenía ese lindo rubor que aparecía por mi desfachatez y mi atrevimiento. No temblaba bajo mi cuerpo. No tartamudeaba por que ni siquiera me estaba hablando, contestando, aclarando mis dudas.

\- Solamente quieres coger, Jonathan-.

Su voz había sonado tan fría, tan distante, que lo solté enseguida, como si agujas hubieran salido de sus muñecas y se me hubieran encajado en las manos. Tragué saliva con dificultad, negando con la cabeza.

\- N-no es cierto... Yo si te quiero...- Llevé mis manos temblorosas a mi cabello, bajando mi cabeza a su pecho-.

Abrázame. Háblame. Soy un desastre pero te quiero...

\- Solamente quieres estar dentro mío. No... Más bien, ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres-.

Negué con fervor. Un trago de vinagre amargo subió por mi garganta y mis ojos se inundaron. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho pero lo ignoré.

\- ¿P-por qué piensas eso? ¿No vez que tengo miedo? Miedo de que me juzguen por estar contigo, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que nadie más te tenga. ¡Tengo miedo al rechazo, por que jamás he enfrentado nada igual! Sé muy bien que todo lo que amo se va. Y t-tu... Eres tan perfecto, que temo que seas efímero, y aún así, desperdicio el tiempo que puedo tener a tu lado en otras estupideces-.

No subí la mirada. Sentía la humedad en mis ojos y no quería que se convirtiera en llanto. Solamente me recosté justo donde se situaba el corazón de Sherwin, si lo aplasté no me importó en ese momento.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho: "Todo lo que amo se va"...

Admitirlo a mi yo interior, a mi consciente y subconsciente me pareció un chiste comparado a tener que confesárselo a... A él. De frente.

"Todo lo que amo"...

Tragué saliva en seco. De repente me dió una sed tremenda y relamí mis propios labios para deshacerme de la sensación.

Miré nuevamente a Sherwin, estaba acostado abajo mío, mirándome fijamente sin decir nada. Se notaba a kilómetros su molestia, así que me quité de encima de él y me acosté a su lado.

¿Lo quiero realmente? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en querer algo tan intenso con él como lo es hacer el amor, sabiendo que yo no tengo idea de cómo se hace, y que seguramente acabará por quebrar nuestra inocencia hasta reducirnos a dos simples adultos dependientes del otro? ¿Cuál es mi necesidad? ¿Qué gano con ello? ¿Me sentiré solo, y por eso busco su cariño para evitar ese vacío que siempre llevo dentro? Amar debería ser con sinceridad, un sentimiento desinteresado.

Si Sherwin no quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo, yo seguiré queriéndolo. Por que el vacío que siento se me olvida cuando estoy con él. Mi propio inconsciente lo busca, por que es mi bienestar, y sé muy bien que aunque me haga sentir muy bien y me alegre la vida, si él no es feliz conmigo, yo me alejaré hasta que él me deje claro que ya no me quiere cerca. Por que si...

Mi amor es desinteresado. Mi amor es sincero.

Mi amor es para Sherwin, y yo se que ese amor es... El más puro que he sentido en toda mi vida. Por que sé con certeza, que si Sherwin fuera una mujer, un hombre, un lo que sea, lo amaría igual.

Por que me enamoré de su forma de ser. Tan tierno y rudo a la vez, tan sumiso que mueres de amor, pero tan seguro de sí mismo como para ponerme en mi lugar cuando alguna de mis acciones está mal.

Que sea tan guapo y tenga esas adorables pequitas, es un extra.

Satisfecho con mi plática conmigo mismo, miré al pelirrojo a mi lado, directo a los ojos.

Es hora de decírselo.

\- Sé que piensas que sólo te quiero para un rato, por que mis acciones te lo han demostrado...- suspiré profundamente y continué-. Pero en realidad, he actuado como siempre he sabido actuar, por que todo esto apenas lo descubrí y no tengo idea de cómo deben de ser las cosas, las situaciones, los sentimientos-, bajé la mirada con pena. Jamás, a nadie, le había sido tan sincero-. Por favor... Escúchame, y si después no quieres volver a hablarme, lo entenderé... Pero cada una de mis palabras serán de lo más honestas-. Tomé aire otra vez, y la sensación de sed volvió a mí pero la ignoré-: Sí Sherwin Brown, quiero una relación contigo, donde hayan besos, y abrazos, y miles de palabras que nos hagan sentir bien, con promesas bonitas y muchas canciones y películas de por medio. Un noviazgo que nos llene de orgullo presumir, y que los demás lo envidien por que tú serías mío, y solamente mío.

Sin celos, sin reproches, con pocas peleas pero bonitas reconciliaciones. La relación perfecta en donde hagamos el amor diario, y tengamos mucha confianza para tener sexo a donde queramos, y besarnos o tocarnos donde se nos antoje, sin llegar a depender emocionalmente del otro. Y sí, joder, lo que oíste estuvo bien dicho, te quiero hacer el amor y el maldito pensamiento me atormenta casi las veinticuatro horas, aunque yo no sepa que carajo se hace en una situación así, pero no es por morbosidad, sino por curiosidad y porque me gustas demasiado, me he enamorado de todo lo que te compone, de todo lo que te hace ser tú, y eso... Quiero que solo me pertenezca a mí... No soy de piedra Sherwin... Yo... Te quiero más de lo que podrías llegar a pensar. Solamente... Tengo miedo de admitir que quizás yo... T-te am...-

\- ¿Vas a sanarlo con tu amor, Jonathan?- Me interrumpió, ignorándome.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿Lo arreglarás?-

\- ¿D-de qué...?-

\- Contéstame, Jonathan-

\- Y-yo...

\- Jonathan... Jonathan...-

\- ¡Jonathan! -

Respiré como si me estuviera ahogando, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Un sueño.

Todo fué un puñetero sueño.

\- Llevo media hora esperándote afuera con este jodido frío que me está encogiendo las pelotas y tú bien dormido acá-.

Miré a Kelly, parada al frente de mi cama como lo haría mi mamá al quedarme dormido un lunes por la mañana; con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta.

Iba a decirle que ella no tenía "pelotas" que se le encogieran pero enseguida se acercó a mí para tomar mis dos manos y jalarme hacia ella como si un muñeco se hubiera apoderado de la cama.

¿Todo eso... Toda mi jodida sinceridad... Fué un simple sueño?

\- Kell, lo... lo siento, te juro que iba a buscarte hace un momento pero creo que... Estaba demasiado cansado..-

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, al menos me consta que conmigo no estás enojado-.

Supe a lo que se refería. Bajé la mirada y en ese momento noté que los chicos no estaban en la cabaña.

\- ¿Y Dan? ¿Y Chris? ¿Qué hora es, Kelly?- Pregunté, causando un pequeño mareo. Mi mejor amiga se dió cuenta y me tomó de los hombros para mirarme con preocupación. Enseguida me solté, dejando escapar un bostezo.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

\- Tiene dos horas que se fueron, sino es que más-, me habló mirándome como si buscara indicios de que en cualquier momento iba a caerme al suelo-. Dan y Chris se fueron temprano, Ty me dijo que iba a alcanzarlos después de hablar con Sherwin-.

Kelly atrajo rápidamente mi atención.

\- ¿Sherwin se fue con ellos?- Busqué inmediatamente un jodido reloj por toda la cabaña. Me urgía saber la hora.

\- Si, o al menos eso entendí. El maestro nos despertó temprano a todos para ir a comer a un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, y cuando no te ví, pregunté a los chicos si estabas tan enojado como para no ir con nosotros a comer... ¿Q-qué buscas Jonathan? Me exaspera...-

\- ¿Qué hora es?- Repetí con hastío. Un dolor de cabeza intenso me apretaba la sien y mi amiga no se callaba. Ni cooperaba.

\- Las jodidas diez de la mañana, dormiste tres horas de más.

\- Joder...-

\- Y como tampoco vi a Sherwin, pensé que estarían juntos pero... ya ví que no-.

\- Espera.. ¿Sherwin tampoco fue a desayunar? -

\- Nop. Ty me dijo que tenías algo planeado pero era bueno que lo hicieras tu solo y...-

Suficiente. La cabeza me iba a explotar.

\- Ve al grano, Kelly. Me siento de la mierda-.

Ella suspiró, me tomó de la mano y me guió a una de las camas desocupadas de mis amigos, sentándose ella y yo a su lado.

\- Se supone que no te tengo que decir esto porque debes estar tranquilo al menos dos días seguidos, pero eres mi mejor amigo y confío en que esto no saldrá de nosotros- Ella respiró hondamente, y prosiguió-. Ty me contó todo lo de anoche. Estabas tan triste, tan desesperado, tan intenso... Tenías un revoltijo de emociones, que colapsaste, Jonathan. Te desmayaste a la una de la mañana cuando ibas a salir a buscarme para idear una cena romántica con Sherwin y disculparte con él-.

Suspiré largamente. No recordaba eso para nada. Y me sentía terriblemente cansado.

\- Jonathan... Cuando Ty llegó a mi cabaña en la madrugada para decirme que estabas mal, corrí a buscar al profesor. Se hizo un relajo y casi la mayoría del salón vino a verte-.

\- Sherwin... Él...-

No terminé la pregunta.

La puerta se abrió y vi a mi lindo pelirrojo parado en el marco, con Shirley en sus brazos y una preocupación marcándole las tiernas facciones.

Kelly bajó la mirada y sonrió dulcemente.

\- No hay doctores cerca- continuó ella-, así que el maestro exigió saber que había pasado, y llegamos todos a la conclusión de que has estado bajo mucha presión y estrés estas últimas semanas... Por lo que Ty, Dan y yo decidimos... Bueno... Hablar con Sherwin y...-

\- Decidimos que yo seré tu enfermero por hoy-. Intervino el ojimiel.

\- ¿E-enserio? -

\- Algo así, decidimos que todos se irían de paseo a otro lado para que Sherwin y tú pudieran hablar a gusto, y a solas. Sin presiones, sin estrés, sin mentiras-.

De reojo vi a Sherwin sonrojarse levemente, y eso, vaya... Si que me hizo relajarme un poco.

\- Necesitas relajarte. Sherwin va a cuidarte hoy... Todos en el salón quieren verte bien, por que te aprecian, y ellos saben que sólo tu cereza acaramelada puede resolver las cosas-. Guiñó un ojo y sonrió coquetamente. Kelly soltó mi mano y me dió un maternal beso en la frente.

La adoro...

\- Necesitan hablar. Los dejaré solos, y yo... Bueno, mi princesa me está esperando, así que... Bien, adiós-.

Su femenina risa fué lo único que llenó el silencio del lugar por unos segundos. Y pasados unos momentos, no aguanté.

\- Sherwin... Deberías pasar... Hace frío y...-

Cruzó unos cuantos pasos que nos separaban y sus cálidos brazos me rodearon el cuello de un momento a otro y caí en la cama donde estaba sentado, de espaldas y con el pelirrojo apegado a mí.

No quise devolverle el abrazo por que no quisiera, sino por que sentía que no lo merecía.

\- Lo lamento... N-no quise decirte todo eso anoche... Estaba tan asustado, tan... Enfadado...-

Su voz, quebrada. Seguramente empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento y no supe si sentirme bien por que este Sherwin no se parecía en nada al que me ignoraba en sueños, o sentirme mal por que yo causaba siempre tanto mal en él.

\- Y-yo... Entiendo, ¿sabes? No tuvimos una figura paterna que nos dijera qué hacer y qué no cuando uno se enamora, o hasta donde debe detenerse...- Fruncí el seño, confundido, y Sherwin continuó-: Y todo esto es tan nuevo para los dos... Para tí más, y lo sé muy bien- Un momento...

Esto...

Ya lo había soñado.

\- Aunque tampoco quiero que pienses que yo tengo mucha experiencia... No eres el primer chico q-que me gusta... Pero sí sé, que eres el primero que no me quiere solo para un rato... Aunque ayer haya dado a entender otra cosa... Y-yo...-

Mi sueño...

Mis palabras...

En los labios honestos de Sherwin.

Quizás la cabaña no era la de él. Ni estábamos a oscuras. Tampoco yo estaba encima de su cuerpo, ni había algo que lo distrajera de mí. Tampoco tenía esa actitud fría y distante, estaba siendo amable, incluso estaba preocupado por mi.

Pero era una sensación de dejá vù que me hacía sentir contento, por que la plática conmigo mismo había pasado, en un sueño o no, ahora mismo estaba decidido a dejar en claro que yo si quería al niño que me miraba con sus enormes y bonitos ojos cafés.

Lo tomé de las mejillas suavemente, haciendo que cortara su torpe monólogo y me mirara atentamente, agradecido de que no estuviera molesto como en mi sueño.

\- Nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza que te quiero para un solo rato. Si soy sincero, creo que te he querido desde antes de que tu me quisieras a mi, pero el miedo me ha frenado demasiadas veces a reconocerlo incluso en mi cara- con delicadeza, recorrí su carita. Subí mi mano derecha por su mejilla, y acaricié la punta de su nariz respingada para bajar a tocar sus labios-. Creo que jamás había tenido tanto miedo de algo. De saber que no soy lo que se supone debía ser, de conocer una parte de mí que no sabía que existía. Miedo de tenerte, y quizás, por saber que soy un idiota, perderte-.

Sherwin rió un poco y acercó más mi mano a su rostro.

Estaba embelesado por su ternura.

\- No vas a perderme...- Sonrió levemente.

No dejes de decírmelo nunca, por favor... No sabes cuánto se me ha ido de las manos y he sufrido demasiado por ello... Quiéreme siempre...

\- Por más que me moleste contigo, por más que me trates mal, o te enojes... Yo no podría dejarte. No vas a perderme...- Me aseguró, llevando sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándolo.

Quise decir algo. Pero no pude. Estaba... Joder... No sé, me dolía el corazón.

\- Lo de anoche...- comencé, y mis ojos se humedecieron. Y creo que Sherwin lo vió claramente porque a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas enseguida y me besó rápidamente en la boca.

Bésame siempre. Abrázame siempre. Háblame siempre. Soy un desastre, pero te quiero... Te amo...

\- Lo siento... Y-yo no quería...- Me interrumpió él.

Sabía que se refería a su actitud conmigo de ayer en la noche. Me sentí culpable; Christian tiene razón: no lo merezco.

Yo estaba intentando disculparme y él, eternamente noble, se disculpaba primero.

Su corazón tenía el amor suficiente para perdonarme, y pedirme perdón.

¿Qué tenía mi corazón, que me dolía tanto?

Suspiré.

\- Sherwin... Te amo-.

Ámame.

Él se quedó callado, sorprendido.

Sé mío siempre.

Relamí mis propios labios, y le miré a los ojos.

Permíteme ser tu centro de atención.

Me duele mucho...

El pecho, mi corazón, me duele.

\- Me alegra que sepas que no sólo te quiero para un rato, de verdad... Adoro tu confianza y tu inocencia...-suspiré profundamente y continué, ignorando el molesto sentir-. Adoro que me quieras aún si he actuado como siempre he sabido actuar, de manera torpe, bruta y sin pensar dos veces las cosas. No me gusta ser irresponsable pero contigo todo se siente tan bien que quisiera actuar de cualquier modo, y sé que tú me seguirías queriendo-. Bajé la mirada con pena, listo para ser totalmente sincero-. Por favor... Escúchame, y si después no quieres volver a hablarme, lo entenderé... Pero cada una de mis palabras serán de lo más honestas-. Tomé aire otra vez, y en un arrebato, lamí los labios de mi novio, descubriendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, lo que hizo que solo terminará abrazándolo y acercándolo más a mí-: Sherwin, quiero una relación contigo, donde hayan besos, y abrazos, y miles de palabras que nos hagan sentir bien, con promesas bonitas y muchas canciones y películas de por medio. Una relación que podamos presumir, por que tú serías mío, y solamente mío- En ese instante, pasaron muchas cosas. El dolor de mi pecho se extendió por mis brazos, y creo que se notó en mi cara, pues el niño encima mío se asustó un poco-.

Sin celos, sin reproches, con... Agh... pocas peleas pero con bonitas reconciliaciones, así como ahora- Afiancé mi agarre, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo tomándolo de las caderas para pegarlo más a mí. A este punto, me estaba costando hablar-. La relación perfecta en donde... hagamos el amor diario, y tengamos mucha confianza para besarnos o tocarnos donde se nos antoje, porque... Mierda...- Un intenso mareo, piquetes de agujas por todo el cuerpo, dolor, presión y un brillo intensamente rojo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Sherwin se asustó tanto que se levantó de encima mío para verme-. M-me gustas demasiado, me he enamorado de todo... lo que te compone, de todo lo que te hace ser tú, y eso... Quiero que solo me pertenezca a mí... Yo... Te quiero más de lo que podrías llegar a pensar. Realmente... Te amo...-

Un corazón, y el dolor se esfumó.

Rojo, de expresión serena y con manchitas negras.

Sherwin me miró entre sonrojado, asustado y sorprendido.

Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar si ese era Shirley, por que enseguida el corazoncito manchado buscó por toda la habitación algo.

O mejor dicho, a alguien.

Y no tardó nada en encontrarlo, pues entre los brazos de Sherwin, estaba Shirley, tan oscuro como ayer. Parecía enfermo, pero su expresión cambió al ver al otro. Sonrió levemente y sin avisar, flotó a donde estaba su igual.

Jodida mierda... Se me había salido el corazón.

Estaba tan impactado que hasta ese momento fuí capaz de darme cuenta que jamás le pregunté a Sherwin como se sintió que su propio corazón saliera, o si le dolió, o si era algún tipo de magia.

¡Dios, se me salió el corazón, literalmente!

\- ¡Tranquilo, respira! - Sherwin me miró alarmado, y entonces solté el aire que estaba conteniendo sin haberme dado cuenta.

Me llevé las manos instintivamente al pecho, jurándome a mí mismo que si hay un jodido agujero ahí, gritaría como niña.

Nada.

Todo estaba normal.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la cabaña. Apenas se escuchaban el sonido de los pájaros y el viento, así que cuando Sherwin habló agradecí realmente que buscara tema de conversación para relajarme.

\- Realmente me asustaste... A-anoche hiciste lo mismo, parecía que te dolía mucho algo...- O quizás no.

Miré al niño que se posaba enfrente mío con su preocupación marcando las facciones. Joder, ahora sé porqué Kelly había alarmado a todos, incluso al maestro.

Me senté en la cama, despacio. Aún estaba mareado pero sentí hambre y supe porqué me mareaba tanto. Cerré los ojos, y me llevé la mano a la frente.

\- ¿Tú sentiste lo mismo? ¿Te dolió así?- Creo que la conversación y mi sinceridad se habían ido al carajo. Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que realmente no sabía por donde empezar.

\- Y-yo... No... Jamás me dolió nada, ni sufrí cuando Shirley se presentó ante mi-.

Ambos miramos a los corazoncitos que bailaban y se reían, o quizás platicaban entre ellos.

Sonreí.

Era lo más tierno del mundo.

Al parecer mi corazón estaba limpiando a Shirley. Poco a poco el color negro fué drenándose, como si de tinta negra se tratara. Y mi corazón, seguía teniendo esas manchas.

Quizás es por que no soy tan puro como quisiera.

\- Lo que estás pensando... Es cierto...- Me distrajo Sherwin-. Tu corazón es el reflejo de tus pensamientos, de tus virtudes y tus ideales. L-lo que quiero decir es que...-

\- Soy una mierda de persona- Afirmé sonriendo divertido, sentándome en la cama apenas con ayuda de mis antebrazos.

\- No dije eso- sonrió como respuesta, sentándose de nuevo pero esta vez a mi lado.

Por primera vez desde que hablo con Sherwin, lo ví muy...

Atrayente. Y confiado.

Me encanta.

\- Lo pensaste, seguro. He cometido un crimen atroz: el niño más tierno del mundo ya no tartamudea cuando me ve- Me encogí de hombros, apartando la mirada de su figura. Él rió y me dió un golpe en el brazo de manera suave.

\- Creí que te molestaba a-algo así en mí. A veces no puedo evitarlo, a menos que esté muy enojado...-

\- Para nada. Amo eso de tí-.

Sherwin me estaba mirando con un amor tan intenso. Sus mejillas no estaban rojas pero sus ojos lo decían todo.

\- Lo de ayer... Yo... Lo lamento...-

\- No tienes de qué...-

Un par de corazones jugueteando le interrumpieron abruptamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Quizás era una señal del destino que no habláramos de eso, era como la jodida quinta vez que no podíamos tocar el tema.

\- Mejor que quede así-.

\- Si, estoy de acuerdo-.

Sonreímos ambos.

Todo estaba bien ya.

\- Entonces... ¿Mi enfermero...?-

\- Fué una idea que surgió anoche entre tanto alboroto... Estabas a-agonizando de dolor y Christian me propuso como tu e-enfermero personal y...-

\- Ese cabrón...-

Quizás no fué la mejor manera de mantener una conversación, pero no imaginé que tuviera que ver un tema con otro.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con él..? C-creí que eran amigos...-

\- Está jodidamente enamorado de tí. Todavía no sé como actuar con respecto a él- Mastiqué con incomodidad las palabras, mirando a otro lado.

\- Lo sé...-

\- Lo... ¿sabías?-

Sherwin asintió quedamente. Bajando su mirada y evitándome.

\- En primer año... Él... Bueno... Quizás me gustaba...-

Me quedé callado.

Un pensamiento fugaz de traición me llenó la cabeza, pero fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de opacar al sentimiento de amor desinteresado que tenía por el pelirrojo que se estaba sincerando conmigo.

Lo sabía...

No había sido sólo un sueño.

Lo amo de verdad, aunque me duela...

Por eso estaba dispuesto a escucharlo sin juzgarlo. Era hora de hablar y ser escuchado.

\- Y yo le gustaba a él desde pequeños, nunca fué muy discreto- Sherwin sonrió levemente, tomando mi mano-. Pero cuando te ví... Y-yo...- Se acercó a mí, subiéndose un poco encima mío, haciéndome caer en la cama totalmente-. Te amo, Jonathan... A pesar de todo, desde hace tanto, por sobre todas las cosas, no te imaginas cuánto te amo...-

Le miré a los ojos, embargado por su dulzura.

\- Por eso... No debes temer perderme, porque te amo, y eso traerá las peleas con bonitas reconciliaciones...- Joder... Esto...- Traerá las tardes de películas, canciones y regalos... El momento cuando hagamos el amor será perfecto por que...- Se sonrojó adorablemente-, ambos estaremos seguros, y habrá tiempo, no hay que acelerar nada... La curiosidad será compartida... Y el amor, será sincero...-

\- Sherwin... Yo...-

\- Te amo... Permíteme demostrarte que y-yo no me iré. Confía en mí...-

El ambiente era mágico, rodeados de un aura rosa, con un sonido apacible de fondo, olía a madera y tenía el calor corporal de Sherwin brindándome la confianza y paz que no había sentido jamás, al mismo tiempo que chispas eléctricas.

Lo jalé del cabello suavemente, alcanzando sus labios.

Me correspondió enseguida, abriendo su boca y dejando salir un jadeo precioso.

Nada parecía malo, como si la noche anterior hubiera sido un sueño, y esto, un cielo.

Su cuerpo se acomodó encima del mío y un intenso calor en el pecho me hizo sacudirme de placer, de amor.

Ya no habían destellos rosas, ni inseguridades, ni miedos.

Sólo éramos Sherwin y yo, besándonos.

Estaba bien, era perfecto.

Confío en tí.

Mi corazón me lo dijo. Era hora de hacerle caso y escucharlo.

Sherwin se separó de mi boca, y sin dejar de darme besos, lamió mis labios de una manera que retorció mis sentidos, y me miró coquetamente.

Joder...

\- ¿Confías en mí?-

A pesar de todo... Era tan tierno... Adorable...

\- Si, Sherwin. Confío en tí ciegamente...- Contesté con seguridad.

\- Bien...- Sonrió, tomándome de los hombros y dándose la vuelta, para quedar debajo mío-. Y-yo también confío en tí...-

Miré alrededor. No había nadie que nos interrumpiera ahora, y la posición en la que estábamos... Joder... Ni siquiera los corazones eran tan inoportunos en este momento.

¿Acaso... Por eso sentí ese calorcito hace un rato? ¿Se habían ido ya...?

Sherwin tomó mi rostro con sus manos, para enseguida sonrojarse profundamente y mirarme a los ojos, seduciéndome con su dulzura.

\- Tócame...- Susurró, tímido.

Y dejé de pensar.

AKSJAKSNS HOLA

¿Qué creen que decidirá Jonathan? Para mi que si cogen, AJJJ, ok, no.

Sinceramente me disculpo muchísimo con ustedes, a los lectores que me siguen desde el primer cap y a los que se han unido a esta historia sin cabeza con el pasar del tiempo... Joder... Lo lamento mucho.

Mi vida es un jodido caos, últimamente. No es muy común de mí andar contando mis problemas, pero siento que se los debo al menos por haber tardado tanto; pues otra vez, tengo que comenzar de cero en varios aspectos de mi vida. Desde que tengo memoria mi vida ha sido tipo "Esto ya no funciona, comencemos de nuevo, a ver qué tal nos va en esta nueva idea", y he dejado tantas escuelas, universidades, carreras, profesiones... Que realmente me siento... Decepcionada de mí.

Los cambios son buenos cuando no son constantes y a la deriva de saber qué carajos pasará conmigo ahora.

En este caso, me tienen alerta, sin dormir y con constante dolor de cabeza.

La historia la quise continuar hace mucho pero... Sinceramente lo último que sentía era inspiración.

Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho, y realmente me costó un poco plasmar la idea una vez que la tuve, ya que tenía un revoltijo de ideas.

Me enamoro de ustedes cada vez más con sus comentarios. Los leo todos, y me emociono tanto como ustedes

Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, por leer y comentar.

Los amo intensamente

Haré lo más que se pueda para terminar pronto la historia, ya no queda mucho x'3 y sé que les encantará el final AOSNAKSJD

Hasta pronto, nos leemos


	19. 17: Mío

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de 16 años. Se tocan temas sensibles y basados en la vida real. Lea bajo su propia responsabilidad.

\- Tócame...-

Abajo de mí, estaba la persona más linda que he llegado a conocer. Incitándome con sus pequeñas manos, lo miré a los ojos, aturdido, al momento en que él ponía mis manos en sus caderas y se sonrojaba.

Mentiría si dijera que sé lo que tengo que hacer, porque en realidad mis manos tiemblan y mi cabeza es un caos. Apenas podía procesar que estaba siendo rodeado por un aroma dulce y masculino, que me invitaba a devorar cada porción de la piel blanca con pecas que Sherwin tenía.

Temblé.

Joder, mis manos temblaron y Sherwin soltó una risita nerviosa, contagiándome enseguida.

\- ¿N-no sabes qué hacer en estos casos... Cierto?- Cuestionó, sin burla ni malas intenciones.

Aún así, no me quité de encima de él y lo miré a los ojos directamente. ¿Cómo es que me sentía desnudo y nervioso ante su mirada si traíamos suéteres y ropa encima?

\- Que te haya dicho que quería hacerte el amor era... E-es decir... Sé que he intentado tocarte pero...-

\- Entonces hazlo-.

Sherwin era demandante. Vaya que lo era. Me intimidaba su mirada tierna pero coercible.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Después de todo el show que hiciste ahora si quieres acostarte conmigo?- Bromeé y ambos nos reímos con ello. El pelirrojo me empujó de encima suyo y caí a un lado, todavía débil, pero a él no pareció importarle.

\- ¿Y si es así qué me harás? ¿Dejarme con las ganas?-

Me reí más fuerte y lo empujé yo a la cama nuevamente, dispuesto a darle una lección a ese pequeño chiquillo que cuando quería y tenía las suficientes ganas podía ser muy atrevido y travieso.

Me encanta. Me vuelve completamente loco.

\- Entonces si traes ganas, pequeña cereza provocativa-

\- ¡Jajaja, e-espera!-

Una guerra de cosquillas. Tendría que haber visto que la mayoría de ellas en una pareja, terminan en algo sexual.

\- ¿No que muy valiente, señor Oh Jonathan te traigo ganas?-

\- ¡N-no he dicho... Lo contrario! ¡Dios!- se rió con más fuerza haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran.

Sus carcajadas, sus palabras, su mirada, su cabello. Todo, absolutamente todo de él me hicieron acariciar con fuerza su piel, queriendo marcar en su cuerpo mi felicidad de poder tocarlo, para que se diera cuenta que era yo quien estaba encima suyo haciéndolo reír de esa manera y haciéndolo retorcerse de la risa.

\- ¡Se supone que debes reposar!- Exclamó entre risotadas, incapaz de quitarme de encima suyo.

Me detuve un momento para verlo a los ojos y reírme en su cara con ganas.

\- Y no esperabas que yo fuera el que recibiera si es que llegábamos a hacer algo más, ¿o si?-

Sherwin se sonrojó hasta el cabello, lo juro, y pasó sus manos por su estómago, que seguramente dolía por las risas.

\- ¿Y porqué no?-

Su risa me hizo reír más. No me interesaba quién recibiría o quién haría algo que el otro tuviera que aguantar, el tema se me había hecho tan divertido y fácil de compartir con quien estaba conmigo que toda la vergüenza del principio murió con la de Sherwin.

\- Lo tenías fríamente calculado, niño lindo- le dije acostándome sobre él para peinarlo y acomodar un poco su cabello alborotado por el jugueteo de hace un rato.

\- No es eso...- contestó sonriendo de forma contenta. Sherwin abrió sus piernas debajo mío con algo de dificultad, pero fué para que yo pudiera acomodarme mejor encima de su cuerpo. Ahora si que no había pena entre nosotros, pues sentí como me abrazaba más hacia él con sus piernas y sus botas se posaban de forma pesada sobre mi espalda baja.

\- Oye, Sherwin...-

Sus ojos sin duda eran lo más lindo de él. Aún si estábamos casi a oscuras por que la cabaña no tenía mas que una ventana y afuera el clima era frío, el color cálido y anaranjado de los ojos de mi niño era precioso.

\- Dime, Jonathan...-

No estaba tartamudeando desde hace un rato, caí en cuenta. Un poco de mi cabello cayó en mi frente y como no quería soltar el semi abrazo que teníamos lo dejé pasar, más bien, seguí acariciando el cabello rojo de Sherwin. Pero sus manos libres de temblores nerviosos y enfundadas de seguridad fueron a mi propio cabello, para comenzar a peinarlo.

Sherwin estaba siendo... Jodida y profundamente seductor ahí, abajo mío. El retorcijón despiadado en mi vientre solo me lo recordaba.

\- ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de..? Bueno... T-tú sabes...- Genial, ahora quien estaba tartamudeando era yo, el problema es que en mí no se veía nada lindo.

\- Creo que... Lo básico, supongo...- contestó en voz baja, creando con ello una atmósfera que se sintió casi secreta-. Entre chicos se debe tener mucha calma y... Delicadeza...-

Lo miré intrigado, sonrojado a más no poder. Aparte de que él se estaba tomando todo esto con demasiada calma y parecía más experto en el tema que yo, sólo pude pensar que... Joder, yo era todo menos paciente, delicado ni tranquilo. Y, ¿de verdad estábamos platicando sobre esto, esto? Yo sentía la cara caliente y Sherwin parecía estar hablando del clima.

Entonces fué que caí en cuenta.

\- ¿Haz hecho algo así alguna vez en tu vida? ¿con alguien más?- pregunté sin pensar, con la curiosidad a mil.

Mi pequeño desvió la mirada sonrojado, pero serio. Me sorprendí, ¿acaso...?

\- ¿Sherwin...?-

Me quedé sin aire.

Una patada de decepción y vergüenza casi me hizo soltarme de su tierno agarre y mirarlo como si hubiera estado jugando conmigo. Es decir... ¿Había estado con alguien más y se hacía el santo conmigo? Cuando intenté tocarlo en la cocina sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, seguramente de lo asustado que estaba. Y en el lago... Parecía a punto de llorar cuando dijo que yo solo quería tener un buen rato con él. Entonces ¿qué está pasando? ¿debo dejar que mis pensamientos de amor y confianza se vean aplastados, desplazados, por los pensamientos posesivos y celosos que me gritaban que otro si podía tocar a Sherwin, antes que yo, y yo no?

¿Habría sido Chris...?

Creo que mi cara cambió completamente y estuve a punto de levantarme de su cuerpo cuando me detuvo con sus manos temblorosas.

\- ¡No!-

Me quedé quieto, pero no menos tranquilo.

\- Yo... N-no quiero que pienses mal de mi...- Explicó, temblando. Decidí escucharlo y me acosté a un lado suyo. Creo que el ambiente juguetón y casi seductor de hace un rato había sido sustituido por uno más incómodo, pero íntimo.

\- Sherwin... Yo... No sé si quiero escuchar con quien estuviste, o si hiciste algo en lo que yo no tuve nada que ver... N-no creo tener la suficiente madurez para... ¡Joder! Dirás que soy un doble moral por haberte intentado tocar pero no tengo la suficiente madurez para saber si tú... Te juro que si fué Chris voy a ir a-

\- No fué Chris... Y n-no tienes porque sentirte ce-celoso...- Susurró, bajando la mirada. Y no quise desmentir lo que había dicho de ninguna forma. Claro que estaba celoso. Joder... En estos momentos me siento un idiota. ¿Soy lo suficientemente maduro y responsable como para querer coger pero no para aceptar que quizás la persona con la que quiero estar ya ha estado con otras personas?

Es decir... No tenemos ni siquiera la mayoría de edad...

Oh...

Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta que él no parecía ni por asomo contento o ilusionado de contarme una experiencia así. Un reflejo en mi mente me indicó más o menos por donde iba todo pero quise ignorarlo porque...

Joder...

\- Fué alguien que tú no conoces... Cuando tenía ocho años...-

Agua fría.

Se sintió como si me hubieran hechado agua jodidamente fría en la espalda.

Por la puta mierda. ¡Por la puta madre!

El sentimiento de hace un rato cobró fuerza cuando Sherwin escondió su carita, y la acción de sus ojos escondiéndose fue para desgarrarme la garganta por dentro y sentir como consecuencia que los ojos me picaban. Quería decir algo, abrir la boca, ¡carajo, mierda! ¡no podía!

\- El novio de mi hermana... Bueno, él... Es mucho mayor que yo, pero... Q-quiero decir... Eso sólo lo hace peor pero...-

\- Sherwin, por la mierda...- interrumpí, nervioso, ansioso, comenzando a sentirme emputado como jamás en mi vida-, ¿porqué jamás me dijiste esto? Mierda... ¡con razón no querías...! ¡n-no puedo creerlo! ¡tú-

¡Me hubieras dicho! Quise gritarle. Pero no quería herirlo. No quería... Asustarlo.

Sherwin me miró un momento y desvió su mirada, para continuar hablando.

\- Mamá trabajaba y mi hermana lo invitaba a casa diario... Entonces... Cuando ella salía y él llegaba sin avisar, me tocaba...- Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, pero con demasiada pena.

Maldito hijo de puta, mil veces maldito hijo de puta. Sherwin no debía sentir vergüenza de algo así, ¡no fué su culpa! ¡era un niño, joder!

\- Sherwin... N-no tienes que contarme todo si-

\- Si quiero... Y-yo... Jamás le he dicho de esto a nadie y... Jonathan, yo no quiero vivir con esta sensación por toda mi vida...-

La palabra valiente cruzó por mi mente de forma sutil hasta que fue cobrando fuerza. Sherwin es jodidamente dulce, bondadoso, fuerte y valiente.

Creo que me enamoré más de él si era posible.

\- Te escucho...- contesté, tomando su mano entre las mías.

Y él sonrió.

A pesar de estar ambos en una situación así, y yo, sintiéndome tan en la mierda aunque a mi no me hayan hecho nada parecido jamás, él tenía la valentía de sonreír.

Y, por dios, yo quería largarme a llorar. ¿De verdad existían personas que abusaban de niños?

Mamá me advirtió de ello alguna vez, pero jamás puse atención.

\- Empezó un día que me estaba bañando y yo no había notado que mi hermana no estaba y que él había llegado. Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos tenido una buena relación, porque... Según los comentarios de sus amigas, las parejas que ha tenido, y su actual novio... Yo soy más bonito-.

Jodidamente cierto. Su hermana parece un puto pájaro carroñero.

\- Y ella... Bueno... Yo no siento que sea bonito o algo así, pero a ella si parece importarle demasiado- una mueca surcó sus labios y no pude entender cómo es que él no se daba cuenta de lo lindo que es. Una belleza rara, con esos tonos rojos en su cabello y pestañas, sus pecas salpicadas y sus ojos cafés-. En fin... Ese día, como muchos otros, ella no me avisó que saldría, y yo había olvidado la toalla en el cuarto y pues... Siempre me he cambiado de ropa en la privacidad de mi habitación. Para no volver a ponerme la ropa sucia, le grité a mi hermana que me pasara la toalla, pero no contestó. Solo escuché que alguien subía las escaleras y abría una puerta, así que supuse que era ella-.

Bajé la mirada, sintiendo tristeza. ¿Cuántos niños habrán viviendo de ese modo? Creen que están seguros en su casa y es ahí mismo donde corren peligro. Yo... No sé que haría si me pasara algo así... Me quebraría.

\- Cuando tocaron la puerta del baño, la abrí, pero no era mi hermana- había resignación en su mirada, buscando evitarme-, era él y... Dentro de pocos segundos estuvo dentro del baño, ofreciéndose a ayudarme a... Secarme el cabello... y así comenzó-

Apreté su mano. Si rompía a llorar le iba a abrazar y no íbamos a volver a tocar este tema en la vida. Pero el que quería llorar era yo.

Él estaba mortalmente serio.

\- Yo le dije que si y fué cuando comenzó a tocarme más que solo el cabello. Jamás me... Él no...- se sonrojó un poco, mirando a otro lado- N-no hubo penetración, ni con mi b-boca... Si-si es lo que te preguntas... P-pero si me tocó muchas veces y en varios lugares de la casa, incluso una vez... En frente de mi hermana, y ella...-

Hizo una pausa. Se notaba que lo que estaba a punto de decir, le dolía, y mucho.

\- Me dijo algo que jamás voy a olvidar...- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y negué con la cabeza. Ya no quería seguir escuchando.

\- Sherwin y-yo nunca me imaginé..-

\- Me dijo que dejara de seducir a su novio, y que si él me buscaba era sólo... Para coger... Que siempre me iban a buscar para coger porque y-yo... los provoco... Y pues, creo que t-tenía razón... -

"Ella tenía razón..."

"¿Es que sólo quieres acostarte conmigo?"

"¡Si tantas ganas tienes de coger, búscate a otro!"

"Ella tenía razón".

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y enseguida llevé mis manos a mi cabello para jalármelo.

¡Qué idiota fuí! Maldita sea...

Todo este tiempo... ¿Su hermana le estuvo diciendo cosas así?

¿Sherwin piensa que él provoca a las personas de esa manera? ¿En qué carajos se basa? ¡Dios! Es la persona más jodidamente noble, amable y educada que he conocido, ¿qué tipo de mente enferma creería que algo así significa coqueteo? O, o ¡yo que sé?! ¿provocación?!

\- Jonathan... Sé lo que estás pensando y-y... N-no, en ningún momento yo quise seducirte n-ni provocarte... T-tampoco quise rechazarte cuando tú querías a-algo p-pero... Tenía miedo y... T-tú...-

\- No Sherwin, joder...- le interrumpí-, no es eso... Maldita sea...-

Sin soltar mi cabello, me levanté de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla. Necesitaba puto aire porque sentía que iba a estallar de coraje.

Unos pasitos se escucharon atrás mío y antes de voltear para confirmar que era Sherwin, él me abrazó por la espalda, y escondiendo su rostro me habló.

\- No te enojes...- susurró-, y-yo sé que de a-alguna forma te provoqué... N-no es la primera vez que sucede y... Sólo... C-creí que por una vez sería diferente...-

Estaba llorando.

Mi pequeña cereza estaba llorando, ahí, abrazado a mi.

Suspiré, olvidándome por completo que se supone yo debía estar en reposo, sin estresarme, sin sentirme agotado, presionado. Y justo así me estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que la palabra provocar significa, Sherwin?-

Me dí la vuelta para arreglar esto de una vez por todas, soltándome de su agarre.

Él asintió, bajando la mirada y retrayendo sus manos de una forma tan sumisa y tímida que en vez de provocarme amor, me dió tristeza. Por la mierda... ¿Qué tanto le habría dicho esa perra a Sherwin? ¿Y porqué su mamá no sabía nada de esto?

\- En ningún momento me provocaste, Sherwin. No al menos de la forma en la que tú estás pensando-. Lo tomé de las mejillas, para mirar sus ojos. Efectivamente, estaba llorando. Sus cejas se arrugaban por que intentaba mantener sus sollozos en silencio, pero las lágrimas lo delataban.

Le sonreí suavemente, acercándome a él.

\- No sé por dónde comenzar...- me sinceré-, te mentiría si te dijera que tuve pláticas de estas con mi madre, porque no las tuve... Pero estoy seguro de que tú jamás has provocado sexualmente a alguien intencionalmente, y mucho menos con intenciones egoístas o deshonestas...-

El niño que estaba enfrente mío demostró lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar eso cuando su carita demostró que quería llorar amargamente. Lo abracé a mi y entonces se me quebró la voz. Sentirlo llorar entre mis brazos... ¿Qué tan fuerte tienes que ser para no derrumbarte cuando sabes que la persona que más quieres en el mundo está llorando en tus brazos? ¿Qué tipo de consuelo sirve cuando sabes que aunque lo ames mucho, no es suficiente para protegerlo de lo que ha pasado, de lo que pasará?

\- Sherwin... Y-yo... Perdóname... Si hubiera sabido...-

\- Si, p-pero no sabías...- reclamó.

\- Si hubiera sabido...- repetí-, jamás habría intentado algo que te hiciera pensar que me provocaste o que te insinuaste de una forma vulgar...- Dejé caer un par de lágrimas porque él se aferró más a mí.

Caí en cuenta que aunque lo vi enojarse anteriormente con una furia increíble, y lo había visto triste antes, Sherwin jamás había llorado tan amargamente frente a mí.

Mi príncipe valiente...

Yo estoy aquí.

\- Sherwin... escúchame con atención...-

Él asintió, sin dejar de apretarme contra su cuerpo. Creo que jamás tampoco habíamos tenido un abrazo tan íntimo. Justo en estos momentos, sentía a Sherwin como mi pareja. Me refiero a... Mi verdadera y real pareja. Quizás era por el tipo de conversación o porque estábamos solos pero... No lo sé. Me sentí íntimamente conectado con él.

Me acomodé con más confianza en su cuerpo, y pude acercar mi boca a su oído.

El viento helado de afuera entró por la puerta que había dejado abierta pero no me pudo importar menos, pues todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que yo quería, estaba ahí. Con Sherwin. Entre sus brazos y sus mejillas mojadas.

\- Yo t-te amo- me tembló la voz, así que tragué saliva y me llené de valor-. Te amo. Enserio... yo siento que podría vivir toda la vida sintiéndome de esta manera porque con nadie jamás me había sentido así...- una pequeña risita de parte del pelirrojo me inspiró a continuar. Supongo que le hace igual de feliz que a mi sentirse tan querido-. A quien sea que te haya dicho antes que lo has provocado, insinuado, seducido o cualquier cosa parecida... No se fijaron bien en todo lo que eres...-

Un silencio recorrió nuestro pequeño refugio de abrazos y caricias tenues.

Si tenía que gritarle mil veces a este niño lo especial que era, lo haría con una sonrisa.

\- Eres delicado...- lo abracé más fuerte-, por la forma en la que escribes y tomas un lápiz, y la forma en que me acaricias y me tomas a mí. Desbordas delicadeza incluso en tu forma de caminar, de comer, de hablar. Eres tan risueño... Me encanta verte sonreír por todo, y de cualquier manera. Puedes sonreír con tanta inocencia y después como si hubieras hecho una travesura- se rió suavemente, separándose un poco para verme, pero no podía decirle todo eso mirándolo a los ojos porque me moriría de vergüenza, así que lo apretujé más contra mí-. Eres tan sensible... y hablo de tu forma de ser, y de tu corazón... No quiero que nadie te haga daño... Ni siquiera si esa persona soy yo...- Creo que Sherwin entendió que eso era una disculpa por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

\- Si eres tú, todo está bien...- me habló bajito, pero ciegamente acaricié sus labios para que guardara silencio.

\- Eres la persona más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Quizás lo digo porque estoy enamorado p-pero... Sherwin... Eres mi persona favorita...- ahí sí que me sonrojé, joder...- Y cuando estamos juntos eres de tantas formas que no sé cuál de todas tus facetas es mi favorita en realidad, creo que todo se resume a que eres tú. Que te tengo a tí- Pasé saliva, y relamí mis labios-. A veces eres tan atrevido, hasta yo me sorprendo de que no temías a decirme que me amabas desde... Desde hace tanto...-

\- Es porque es cierto...- Me contestó, y ahora si me separé para verlo.

Ya no estaba llorando. Estaba tan contento, y lo supe porque sus ojos estaban brillosos de...

¿Cariño? ¿Amor?

\- Y eres... Delicioso, y deseable... Joder...- No me aguanté al decir aquello; lo jalé con suavidad y junté nuestros labios para dejarle en claro aquella descripción de su persona. Me separé y sentí furiosamente la necesidad de volver a comerme su boca pero necesitaba hacerle saber...

Que él supiera...

Lo que era tan obvio.

\- Tus labios saben a chocolate. No sé qué es o si...-

\- Oh, e-es que siempre uso bálsamo de labios sabor chocolate- Me contestó riendo de forma cómica para sacar de su bolsillo un botecito de forma redonda, abriéndolo y llevándolo a sus labios para aplicar lo que supuse era el jodido bálsamo.

\- Así que me tenías engañado, pequeña cereza multisabores- me reí con él, olvidando por completo ya la triste situación de hace unos momentos.

\- Bueno, nunca preguntaste- Replicó sonriendo, pasando ahora el bálsamo por mi labio inferior.

Sonreí y volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos, para abrazarlo nuevamente y ser lo más jodidamente meloso que he sido con alguien en mi vida.

\- También eres... Incondicional, Sherwin. Llevo años conociendo a mis amigos y bueno... Sólo contigo me siento en total confianza, y has estado en los momentos en donde más triste me sentía por lo de mi mamá... Eres la persona más noble que he conocido...- Sherwin acarició mi cabello sin dejar de abrazarme, así que yo metí mi nariz entre sus rizos, para recordarme que si, Sherwin estaba ahí, conmigo, de nuevo-. Eres lo más verdadero y real que ha habido en mi vida... Lo repito, y quizás te aburra pero... En verdad estoy enamorado de ti...-

\- Jamás me vas a aburrir Jonathan... Tu voz jamás podría aburrirme, mucho menos si es para decirme que me quieres...- replicó.

\- ¿Ni aunque sea para pelear?- pregunté con gracia.

\- Ni eso- rió tiernamente.

\- Ya veremos... Porque me di cuenta también que eres muy celoso. Y yo también soy jodidamente celoso- Besé su cuello, dejando caricias por su cintura. Sherwin se empezó a reir como si le hubiera dicho algo que lo 'ofendió'.

\- Disculpa, ¿celoso, yo? ¿cuándo te he demostrado que soy celoso?-

Disfruté cada sílaba y palabra de esa frase porque me di cuenta que Sherwin nuevamente no tartamudeaba. No pude esconder mi sonrisa. Me sentía feliz de haberle hecho olvidar el mal rato que pasamos. Me sentí feliz porque mi niño merece estar contento siempre.

\- Oh, no lo sé, resulta que un día Shirley quería dormir en mi cama y un pelirrojo muy enojón que conozco se puso súper celoso. ¡De un corazón que flota! ¿Puedes creerlo?- Me reí y me retorcí cuando Sherwin con una mueca entre divertida y furiosa me pellizcó la cadera.

\- ¡Es mi corazón! ¡Sabía perfectamente lo que quería!-

\- Ahhh, ¿enserio?- respondí riéndome, alegre de estar en una situación así con él. Sherwin intentando parecer enojado se veía... Endemoniadamente adorable. Demasiado lindo-. Y según tú, ¿qué quería tu corazón?- lo atraje de la cintura, para dejar mis manos posadas felizmente ahí.

\- Y-ya no me acuerdo...- desvió la mirada, sonrojándose en el acto.

Me causó tanta gracia que solté una carcajada que debió haberse escuchado en todo el jodido lugar.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, deberé dormir con Shirley para saber qué es lo que quería tu corazón? Porque parece que tú no me dirás...-

Sherwin me miró como si le hubiera pegado y se soltó enseguida de mi agarre.

Recuerdo vagamente que algo similar pasó esa noche.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- Me gritó, y yo no tuve de qué preocuparme por que lo delataba su sonrisa. Su intento de esconderla no funcionaba.

\- ¿Enserio puedo hacer lo que quiera?- Respondí riendo.

\- ¡Pues si, y por si no es obvio...!-

Lo jalé hacia mí, impidiéndole terminar esa frase cuando envolví mis manos en su cadera, y su espalda pegó contra mi pecho, dejándome oler sus rizos y el aroma a cereza que le envolvía. Joder... Me quemaban las manos por querer tenerlo pegado a mí todo el día si se podía.

\- ¿Enserio?...-

Sherwin tembló en mis brazos y recordé porqué habíamos tenido esta conversación. Lo abracé más a mí, y con un susurro le dije lo que tuve que haberle dicho desde el principio.

\- Jamás me provocaste de una mala manera... Todo lo que te dije es verdad... Me enamoré de cada una de las cosas que eres, aún sabiendo que no todo es bueno... Sherwin... Yo...- Suspiré, caminando hacia la puerta, empujándolo, para cerrar la única barrera que nos separaba del mundo afuera.

Quedamos encerrados nuevamente y busqué sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos aún en la posición en la que estábamos-. Te quiero. Y te amo. Y si, deseo hacerte el amor porque... Yo te amo por todo lo que eres, y no por quien te hicieron creer que eras... Te deseo de una forma pura... Porque, además de todo lo que ya te dije, eres... Jodidamente sensual...- le susurré en la oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía en mis brazos-. Esa vez en la cocina... No pude resistirme no porque tú dijeras o hicieras algo... Me gustabas mucho, y ver tu cabello, tu cuerpo... tu cintura... Tus piernas... Fué demasiado para mí. Lo mismo en el lago... Te veías tan lindo con tus mejillas rojas y tus ojos brillando en la oscuridad... Y-yo... Deseo tanto tocarte porque en verdad me gustas... Y también te amo, por eso, si en este momento tú me dijeras que me detenga... Lo haría. Si te deseo pero mi amor es más fuerte...- besé su cabello, dándole la vuelta para poder verlo.

Sherwin estaba sonrojado a niveles increíbles. Sus ojos brillaban de otra forma. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Estaba... ¿excitado?

Joder...

\- Jonathan...- me llamó en un susurro, y nuevamente todo nuestro ambiente cambió, volviéndose íntimo, mucho más que hace rato.

\- Sherwin...- Le contesté sin saber porqué, sólo quería decir su nombre.

\- Tócame...-

No esperé otra vez la misma orden que ya me había dado dos veces. De todas las personas del mundo, quien tenía a Sherwin Brown en sus brazos, era yo. Y me estaba pidiendo que lo tocara.

Me acerqué peligrosamente a su cuerpo y busqué su boca con dulzura y necesidad.

Benditos labios, sabían al jodido bálsamo de chocolate y no tardé en morder el inferior para meter mi lengua en su boca, usando mis brazos para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo, fundirlo contra mí.

No sabría describirlo, pero me estaba quemando la ropa. Quizás eran los dos suéteres que traía, pero me estaba acalorando tanto.

\- Mgh...-

El primer sonido más sensual que había escuchado de Sherwin fue ese; en primera, porque era por mí. Mi niño había jadeado por sentir mi boca comérselo y llevaba sus manos a mi cabello para jalarlo con suavidad.

En segunda, porque ahora ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

Le chupé los labios, recorrí su boca, me topé con su lengua, empujé mi cadera contra él en un acto de puro instinto y caminamos entre tropiezos a la cama.

Me separé cuando sus piernas tocaron el colchón y aún así, Sherwin buscó mi boca sensualmente por medio de besos cortos y suspiros.

Mierda...

\- ¿E-estás seguro? - le pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos, tomándolo de las mejillas para que se enfocara en lo que le acababa de preguntar y no en seguir buscando mi boca.

\- Y-yo...-

\- ¿Quieres que... tengamos... ya sabes... sexo?- cuestioné, sintiendo caliente la cara, pero sin soltarlo.

Sherwin se lamió el labio inferior de una forma preciosa y me buscó nuevamente los labios para dejar un beso y mirarme luego a los ojos.

\- Podemos empezar por... Ya sabes... sólo así por encima y algunos besos...- me pedía como si fuera a rechazarlo.

Su inocente mirada me hizo pensar que aún dudaba que yo lo deseara como lo hago, así que acaricié sus brazos, sus hombros y finalmente subí a su cuello.

\- ¿Hablas de... Masturbarnos?- me reí de forma nerviosa, pero...

Mierda.

El pantalón y mi boxer se me mojó de presemen. ¿Pues de qué más sino? La mirada de Sherwin se veía seductora a más no poder, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios humedecidos por mi saliva, su saliva, quién sabe. ¿Era legal verse así de bonito y sensual a la vez? Pensándolo bien, ni siquiera teníamos la mayoría de edad, ¿estaba mal?

Kelly una vez me dijo que la virginidad era una idea utópica social, nada de que preocuparse. Cuando amas a una persona con todo tu corazón, entregarte es tan fácil y sincero como comerte un pastel y disfrutarlo, además de compartirlo con la persona amada. No había nada más que amor en esa habitación. Si yo era hombre, si yo era gay, si tuve una infancia diferente a la de Sherwin, en ese momento no importaba porque tenía su mirada para mí. El amor inundaba esa vieja cabaña y era todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Lo que tú me pidas, es perfecto para mí- me contestó, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

Le busqué la boca nuevamente y mis manos quietas comenzaron a moverse, subiendo por su cintura para apretar la bonita curva que dibujaban y seguir subiendo a su pecho.

Sherwin suspiró en mis labios y como abrió su boca, le lamí la lengua, causando que jadeara y sonara más fuerte.

Mis manos temblaron cuando comencé a bajar el cierre de su chamarra, y al parecer él notó aquello por lo que se separó de mi y mirándome con una inmensa ternura, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Me gustas mucho...- me susurró, bajando sus manos a mi cuello.

No dudé en besar una de sus manos cuando terminé de abrir la chamarra, y Sherwin me ayudó a que terminara de quitársela.

Besé su labios de forma fugaz para bajar a su mentón, y caminar con pequeños besitos hacia su cuello, ahora más descubierto.

Sherwin tenía la piel caliente.

Me sorprendí de notar en ese instante que no tenía pecas en el cuello, más bien, su piel estaba limpia de marcas.

\- Tócame tú también...- le pedí, porque yo sentía que me estaba hundiendo en la mierda yo solo.

Estaba tan excitado por sólo tocarlo que tenía miedo de tener un orgasmo prematuro. Jamás me había masturbado, ¿y si yo era precoz? ¿cómo saberlo?

Sherwin comenzó a quitar mi suéter quedando sólo en una camisa. Acarició mis brazos, y gemí contra su cuello cuando metió descaradamente sus manos bajo mi camisa para tocar mi espalda.

\- Jonathan...- me llamó, pero seguí besando su cuello, metiéndome entre sus piernas.

Ah.

Dios.

Sherwin... Estaba duro.

\- Jonat-Jonathan...-

-¿Mhh?-

Abrió más sus piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Se estaba masturbando...

Contra mí... Sherwin es... Extasiante.

\- Me... Me quiero venir...-

Quise preguntar "¿tan rápido?" pero no pude. Sherwin apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y abrazó mi cadera con sus piernas.

\- Espera... Espera un poco más...- le pedí, separándome para que dejara de restregarse de esa forma tan deliciosa- quiero... Quiero volverte loco...- confesé, y Sherwin se sonrojó más si se podía, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ya no estaba pensando. Llevé mis manos más seguras a mi propio pantalón, y desabroché el botón y el cierre que liberarían mi erección envuelta en los bóxers marinos que llevaba. Bajé el pantalón hasta mis rodillas, y por impaciencia lo dejé ahí.

Sherwin estaba retorciéndose de placer mirándome.

A mí.

Sólo a mí.

\- Jonathan...- rogó con vocesita desesperada.

Gruñí un poco y rápidamente bajé a su cuerpo, para comenzar a quitarle las botitas que tanto me gustaron. No quería que pasara frío por lo que me detuve ahí, y subí a su boca, sin besarlo, poniéndome completamente encima de él.

Le restregué mi miembro en la pierna descaradamente, para que supiera, para que fuera consciente de lo que su cuerpo, su mirada, sus labios y mis sentimientos provocaban.

\- A-ahh- gimió al sentirme, llevando sus manos a la cobija debajo de él y alejando sus labios de mí para llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos- ¡Jona-than..!-

Mierda...

Quería refregarme de forma dura y ruda contra él, pero el miedo a lastimarlo o asustarlo era más fuerte, aún siendo hombre, Sherwin se veía tan frágil. Quería que sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo, no alejarlo.

Besé su cuello aprovechando que lo había expuesto a mí, y comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Sherwin era mucho más delgado que yo, y su cuerpo tenía unas curvas un tanto delicadas que me encantaban a morir. Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa con la excusa de querer tocar su cintura, pero era para bajarle lentamente el pantalón.

Dejé su cuello en paz, escuchando con deleite sus suspiros, jadeos y gemidos.

Su pantalón estaba a la altura de sus rodillas, y me hice a un lado para que acomodara sus piernas y pudiera sacarle completamente la prenda de mezclilla.

Rosa.

Su bóxer era de un bonito color rosa claro, y... Mierda... La mancha de presemen en la tela se veía más oscura, causando que por alguna desquiciante razón, quisiera lamerla.

\- Mierda Sherwin... Eres... Hermoso, por la puta madre...- Mi niño se rió nervioso contagiándome de ello, y llevé mi mano a su pierna derecha. Delineando su contorno para encontrarme que, al alzar un poco el bóxer rosita, se vieran unas pecas en el inicio de sus nalgas.

Puta mierda.

Sentí claramente como mi pene se contraía deliciosamente por tal dato.

\- ¿T-todo b-bien..?- me preguntó, mirando con inocencia como yo le estaba literalmente comiendo con la mirada la mitad -o al menos un poco-, de su trasero y llevó su mano a mi pierna.

\- No sabes cómo te deseo... Eres... Inexplicable... Demasiado excitante...- le contesté sin pensar bien en su pregunta, agarrando su mano para llevarla a mi entrepierna lentamente. Sherwin no se quejó, su sonrojo seguía igual en intensidad y sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

\- Y-yo... Te llevo deseando desde que cumplí quince años...- me susurró, apretando suavemente, causando que un gemido escapara de mi boca.

Putamente sensual. Jodidamente delicioso. Sherwin me tenía donde quería.

\- Puta madre- mascullé, causando que Sherwin se riera de forma suave. Llamó mi atención por lo que le sonreí de igual forma aunque me estuviera quemando vivo en placer-. ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Nada...- se rió un poco más-, ¿quién diría que el jefe de la clase sería tan mal hablado cuando está excitado?- comentó divertido, acariciando al rededor de mi erección sin llegar a tocarla.

Negué con la cabeza divertido, ¿enserio pensaba en eso durante la situación?

\- Es que... Eres demasiado lindo... N-no sabes todo lo que me gustaría hacerte...-

Supongo que la confianza estaba creciendo entre ambos. Sherwin se abrazó a mí al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama y poco a poco, fue subiéndose encima mío hasta por fin tirarme en el colchón.

\- N-no sabes todos los sueños que he tenido contigo...- me confesó. Sentí mi cara caliente y quise esconderme cuando caí en cuenta que seguro estaba sonrojado a más no poder. Sherwin pasó una de sus piernas por encima de mi cadera, para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, y ubicarse intencional y justamente sobre mi pene escondido en mi bóxer. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto en mi vida, y estaba seguro que podría fácilmente recordarla a partir de ahora-. El que haya tenido experiencias un tanto sexuales causó que mi curiosidad despertara a-antes... Pero... Nunca sentí verdadero interés hasta que estuve enamorado de tí...- me confirmó con tanta seguridad que sentí una inmensa ternura. Tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus piernas, indicándome con un sube y baja que quería que lo acariciara-. N-no tienes por qué avergonzarte de todo lo que me quieres hacer... Estoy seguro que todo eso... Yo y-ya lo he pensado antes...-

Un jadeo sonoro escapó de mi boca cuando sentí que su bonito trasero se apretaba contra mi erección, para comenzar a masturbarme de esa forma. La forma redonda de sus dos nalgas era... Mierda... Era jodidamente perfecta, aún si la tela de nuestra ropa interior era impedimento para sentir su piel de durazno. Ahora fuí yo quien hechó hacia atrás la cabeza para ahogar un gemido y evitar frotarme con fuerza contra él a ver si así el bóxer estorbaba menos.

\- Y-yo también quería esto desde hace mucho...- me habló, y vi como con timidez metía su mano derecha debajo de su bóxer para comenzar a masturbarse.

\- M-mierda Sherwin...-

\- Pero quería estar seguro de que... Me querías... Me deseabas así como yo... Con sinceridad...-

\- ¡A-ahhg! ¡Si, dios!- Lo tomé de la cadera y dí un empujón fuerte que lo hizo gemir con sorpresa. Al ver su boquita abrirse de esa forma, se me hizo una necesidad vital besarlo.

Me levanté un poco, tomándolo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra me atreví a masturbarlo, imitando los movimientos de sube y baja sobre su pene que le había visto hacer. Su bóxer dejaba de fuera su erección y era tan jodidamente bonita que no pensé tanto y le busqué los labios para besarlo con tanto deseo.

Le metí la lengua hasta donde pude, haciéndolo gemir de una forma tan caliente que no me aguanté y comencé a mover mis caderas con más fuerza.

Sherwin llevó ambas manos a mi cabello, y lo jaló de forma suave, al mismo tiempo que yo lo masturbaba con rapidez.

\- Jonathan... ¡Ahh! ¡Jonathan! ¡M-me voy a venir...!-

Me molestó un poco que separara sus labios de los míos para decirme aquello pero supuse que algo así se tenía que avisar. Aceleré mi movimiento manual y Sherwin se apretó más contra mi pene que sentir la forma caliente y redondita de su trasero hizo que me corriera en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que él mojaba mi mano derecha con su semen.

Mentiría si dijera que no me mareé cabrón. Sherwin gimió de forma desesperada en mi oído seguido de mi nombre y creo que hizo que mi orgasmo -el primero de mi vida-, se sintiera jodidamente bien. Me estaba quemando entre sus brazos y su boca buscó la mía pero entre tanto movimiento por perseguir ese lapso de tiempo de placer apenas tocamos nuestras lenguas.

\- M-mierda... Sigue... Moviéndote así...- le pedí, acariciando su pene con gula. No quería dejar de tocarlo.

\- Dios... ¡Jonathan...!-

Bajé la mirada vidriosa para ver como su pene soltaba pequeños y delgados hilos blancos que cayeron sobre mi camisa y la suya. A mí, se me volteó el mundo entero, me sentí flotar y muchas cosquillas, comenzando desde mis testículos y yendo a todo mi cuerpo. ¿Así se sentía correrse? ¿Tan delicioso era venirse? ¿Porqué no lo probé antes? Podría hacerme adicto a esta sensación... Siempre y cuando fuera con Sherwin...

Y hablando de Sherwin... Estaba sonrojado, sudado, hermoso, encima de mí, se veía hermoso, precioso, tan... Humano. Su boca se abría en gemidos y sonidos que jamás me habría imaginado que alguien como él podría hacer, y su cabello rojo se le pegaba a la frente, resaltando muchísimo más su carita roja y sus pecas. Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta de que acababa de masturbar por primera vez un pene en mi vida, y ni siquiera era mío. ¿Fué instinto? ¿La curiosidad?

Sherwin jadeó cada vez más pesado, hasta dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y yo dejé de sentir las cosquillas electrizantes por todos lados.

Me dejé caer en la cama y con cuidado acomodé a Sherwin encima mío para respirar con más facilidad.

Mierda... Así que así se sentía un orgasmo.

Estaba cansado. Jodidamente cansado.

El niño de rizos rojos se levantó un poco y me miró con tanto amor que juro que jamás, nadie, me había mirado así.

\- Jonathan... Y-yo...-

No lo dejé acabar. Le busqué los labios para besarlo con más suavidad después de haber sido casi un animal con él. En ese momento dirigí mis manos a su espalda para acostarlo levemente y acomodarme encima de él sin aplastarlo.

\- Eso fué genial...- le susurré- eres... un sueño, eres tan perfecto, Sherwin Brown...- le besé nuevamente, subiendo a su frente para besarla y apartar los rizos rojos que se habían pegado a esta debido al sudor-. Te amo...-

Él se rió de forma inocente y sentí tanto amor por él que quise casarme con él en ese instante, encerrarnos a ambos en esa cabaña y hacerle el amor toda la vida.

Me atrajo tomándome del cuello y dejó besos en toda mi cara.

Me sentí tan amado, tan querido, que por un instante quise llorar y creo que no lo pude detener, porque una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Sherwin.

\- L-lo siento, es que... Estoy tan contento... Tan feliz- expliqué, limpiando su mejilla.

\- No pasa nada... ¿Jonathan..?- le miré, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y noté que él también quería llorar-.

-¿Mh?-

-Sé mi novio... P-por favor...-

Ahora si no me aguanté y dejé salir las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo. Asentí mientras reía, lloraba, sentía cosquillas del reciente momento y encima quería gritar.

\- Y-yo te iba a pedir eso, cereza...-

Sherwin se rió, llorando conmigo.

\- Pues, no tiene nada de malo que yo te lo pida... Creo que te amo más de lo que tú me amas a mí...- sonrió más animado.

\- Claro que no, yo te amo más- aclaré, por si las dudas-; y si quiero... Si quiero ser tu novio- le contesté, feliz-. ¿Y tú quieres ser mi novio?-

Su risa se escuchó tan bonita que me enamoré mucho. Mucho mucho.

\- Claro que si, digo... Casi tuvimos sexo y resulta que ambos nos comunicamos muy bien en ello, ¿porqué no lo haríamos en una relación?-

\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sea tu novio porque nos entendemos bien durante el sexo?- pregunté divertido.

\- No, digo que hablas mucho cuando estás excitado- me aclaro, riendo conmigo.

\- Tú igual, ¡Ni tartamudeabas!-

\- Eso significa que algo estás haciendo bien- me guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y ahora si me reí con ganas. Lo abracé fuertemente y seguimos bromeando con una nueva confianza construída entre nosotros. Nuestras risas resonaron en el lugar oscuro. No pasó más de media hora cuando noté que Sherwin y yo debíamos limpiarnos y abrigarnos, pues la temperatura había bajado demasiado ya.

Limpié a mi niño y nos cambiamos de ropa ambos, para nuevamente acostarnos en un lecho de amor que se sentía como las nubes. Creo que todo era más bonito si Sherwin estaba conmigo... O estoy hundido, jodido, perdidamente enamorado de él.

\- Te amo, Jonathan...- me susurró, antes de quedarse medio dormido.

\- ¿Mucho, mucho? ¿o mucho poquito?-

\- Mucho mucho...- me contestó sonriendo. Seguro estaba más cansado que yo, él hizo todo el trabajo hace unas horas.

\- Yo te amo demasiado... No te imaginas cuánto...- le confesé-. No me importa quién se ponga enfrente mío si me quieren separar de tí. Le paso por encima y te sigo, te seguiré amando siempre-.

\- ¿Ah, enserio? ¿Y según tú, quién podría llegar a separarnos?-

\- Christian- contesté, obvio-.

Sherwin se rió y se abrazó más a mi, entrelazando sus piernas con las mías debajo de las cobijas.

\- Yo no miraré a nadie que no seas tú, celoso- remarcó, riendo-, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte-.

Recordé en ese momento cuando lo conocí. Shirley volando intentando tocar tan siquiera mi cabello y justo hace unos momentos Sherwin tocó toda mi alma. Me reí, decidiendo confiar ciegamente en él, con el corazón.

\- Eres mío, Sherwin...- aclaré, cerrando mis ojos para dormir.

\- Jamás he dicho lo contrario, Jonathan...-

Y sonreí entre sueños.

Como disculpa les traje el capítulo más largo de todo el fanfic CON 7,000 palabras x'3

Ya sé que tardé muchísimo pERO, este cap no iba a tener lemon, ni nada, más bien lo escribí entero pero lo sentía tan simple que dije "NO. TIENE QUE PODER HACERSE MÁS BONITO" y pues si, acabo de hacerlo mucho más bonito porque me empeñé en él ;u;

¿Alguien notó algo bonito en el cap? x'3 me emociona pensar que se lleguen a dar cuenta de algo.

Y bueno, los chamacos bonitos estos se me descontrolaron y ya hicieron cositas

La inocencia de Jonathan me mama. Y he aquí otra cosa: me re contra CAGA que hagan al seme como el que sabe todo, cuando hay varias veces en que son tan inocentes como su uke. Y si, soy de esas mensas que todavía respetan los papeles seme-uke, pero me encanta sacarlos de su papel "seme-uke" no sé si se entienda xd

En este caso, Jonathan es más inocente que Sherwin, y al parecer esa cerezita ya había pensado en algunas cosas antes

Otra cosa: el tema de abuso que aborda Sherwin, es real. Basado en mí. No con un hombre mayor, pero si en mi infancia. No me avergüenza decirlo porque yo sé que así como yo, hay muchos niños y niñas, adolescentes e incluso adultos que sufren de estos acosos, abusos, y a veces, violaciones. Y no todos pueden superar el suceso o deja secuelas graves. Lo que sucede no es nada de que avergonzarse, más bien, no es ni siquiera la culpa de uno, y creo que Jonathan quiso que Sherwin entendiera eso: que nunca fué su culpa.

Alcemos la voz, y defendamos nuestro cuerpo. Siempre habrá ayuda y, podremos ayudar a quienes se supone están seguros en sus casas. Porque sí, lo mío, sucedió en mi casa.

Bien preciosas, preciosos, muchísimas gracias por leerme hasta aquí, y pido mil disculpas por tardar AÑOS, pero ya les dije que este fanfic no lo abandono uwu

Espero que les haya gustado, y a todos los que comentan, y leen, muchas gracias. Les agradezco demasiado, los amo, me encantan xd

Nos leemos, bye se cuidan mucho


End file.
